Mother
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: Humans were scum creatures not worthy of this earth. So it was natural to want to protect this one with all the stars in the galaxy.
1. Not Even Giving In To the Sudden Rain

So, I wanted to start a new story where as it's main point are Humans vs. Gods. I played around with it awhile and wanted to throw it at ya'll.

Any questions that you might have shall be answered at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pueros facti inquietum , Ereshkigal."

' _Your boys have become restless, Ereshkigal.'_

"Im notissimum liberos faciat Minerva. Age tuum, non meum."

' _I'm very aware of my sons, Minerva. Mind your own, not mine.'_

"Illa enim quaerit nisi bene."

' _She is only looking out for their well being.'_

"Id nihilo minus rem comprobaret, filius Odin. Modo vult tollere quia ego in sua malitia recordamini."

' _She does no such thing, son of Odin. She wishes to raise them on her own because I am evil incarnate remember?'_

"Satis . Rogamus autem vos, Ereshkigal dare ditiones suas regere . Praesertim Whiro. Existimas autem hoc o.'

' _Enough. We urge you, Ereshkigal, give them domains of their own to rule over. Especially Whiro. Think about this.'_

"Ego obliuiscar. Interim manete extra rem. Faciam ut videbitur, si , prout iniuria questum ad aliud. Ego suscitabo super agunt placent placet."

' _I shall. In the mean time, stay out of my business. I do as I see fit, if you see it as wrong, complain to another. I will carry on doing as I please when it pleases me.'_

"Optime ergo ire."

' _Very well then. Go."_

"Gratias tibi Deus."

' _Thank you, God."_

* * *

Alic

He stood. Tall, proud for no one was nearly as perfect as he.

His mother's favorite. The first of three and the kinder, if anyone were to ask.

Hair of blue flames, licking at his shoulders, pushed away from his pupil-less pitch eyes. Skin paled to look almost luminescent, painted over broad shoulders, a sharp jaw, and a pronounced nose. You could find his thin lips tilted upwards, sneering at all.

All but his dear mother, of course.

He smiled, if you could call the lip curling that, towards her always.

As to why he beamed of radiant happiness at the moment, the object of his undying love asked him to come along with her to the worlds under the world.

"Grothiá mou genní̱thi̱ke , eíste yperi̱fáneia mou, i̱ chará kai óloi ti̱n agápi̱ mou."

' _My fist born, you are my pride, joy and all of my love.'_ She spoke cautiously, hands clasped in front neatly as her pace matched that of her son's.

They were in the North, the cooler of the worlds. It housed the souls just shy of divine living, tainted in the most innocent of ways.

"Af̱tí̱ i̱ periochí̱ , ópo̱s gno̱rízete , periéchei psychés pou eínai oúte kaló í̱ kakó . Akrivó̱s ópo̱s eíste , o gios mou . Eímai af̱tó anathétontas se sas tó̱ra , giatí megaló̱noun kai ligótero se thési̱ na parakolouthí̱soun páno̱ apó tous állous kósmous eaf̱tó mou . Boró̱ na anathései af̱tó gia séna?"

' _This domain, as you know, contains souls that are nor good or evil. Just as you are, my son. I am entrusting it to you now, for I grow older and less able to watch over the other worlds myself. Can I entrust this to you?"_

"Fysiká mi̱téra . Ef̱charistó̱. Den tha afí̱soume kli̱ronomiá sas thései gia ta apóvli̱ta ."

' _Of course mother. Thank you. I shall not let your legacy lay to waste."_

* * *

Anaru

He was second born to the woman of the other words. He, unlike his brother, did not crave his mothers attention, no he rather have anything but. He, still very unlike his brother, loved to destroy, create mischief, pick apart. He enjoyed coaxing souls to take their own lives, feeding off the flesh of his victims, storing power. You could imagine he was less than thrilled when his mother called him to the East.

"Whanau toku tuarua. Kawea koe e ahau ki te whenua o nga wairua whakamamaetia . He whenua te wahi e pupuri wairua e kua hihiko hara, ka whiua. Hoatu e koutou i tenei e ahau."

' _My second born. I brought you to the land of the tormented souls. A land where souls that have willingly sinned are kept and punished. I am giving you this.'_

At this, the boy brightened, a newfound light in those cold red irises. His tanned skin warmed with a foreign feeling, wild, un-kept hair flailing about him. This was what he was born for, the total damnation of the souls too tainted to be in the North. Elated, he did not give his mother the affirmative that he would take over, instead he shot like a bullet to the nearest soul, getting straight to work.

* * *

Ezraeil

The last, more reserved of the three descendants of Ereshkigal. His fair completion and black hair were not as striking as the eldest nor as wild as the older. It was clean, well groomed, and hung in a high ponytail, reaching to mid back. His eyes were indigo, but soulless. His wings, the only of the three to be gifted (cursed) with them, flowed in ashen silk black, tucked neatly into each other to not get in the way. He had landed in the South, the hottest of the other world. His mother had called away his brothers like this too, but for what they would not tell.

He didn't crave his mother's affection like Alic, nor did he shy from it like Anaru. He was content being left to the shadows.

"הבן הצעיר שלי, שלי שקט, ביישן, הסגור. אתה לא מדבר, על כך אני אסיר תודה. אבל, אני מזדקן בכוח, ויש לי קרא לך להלוות ידך בשולט על המקום הזה. נתתי לכם את החוטאים שלא לומדים, אלה שחטא וחטא שוב רק כדי להביא אושר. אני סומך עליך עם זה, הבן שלי"

' _My youngest, my quiet, shy, closed off son. You do not speak, for that I am grateful. But, I am growing older in power, and I have called upon thee to lend thy hand in ruling over this place. I have given you the sinners that do not learn, the ones that sin and sin again just to bring about happiness. I trust you with this, my son."_

His eyes went wide as he listened to his mother's fluent tongue. What an honor to be ruling over a domain of his own. For if he did speak, he'd thank his mother, graciously accepting her generous offer. He looked on towards the hell fire, a small smile present. He almost did not realize his mother's messenger clumsily stand at attention.

"Ves fama, ex superioribus locis!"

' _Your highness, news, from the above ground!'_

"Cum ea."

' _Out with it.'_

"Ingens bombing. Centuriones mortuis."

' _A massive bombing. Hundreds dead.'_

Ezraeil did not understand Latin, according to all his studying, only those of higher power spoke the dead language. Hebrew just happened to be the easiest for him to learn. His father spoke it, and his mother spoke it to his father. Just how his mother could speak Maori to Anaru and Greek to Alic, their fathers had spoken it too.

"להיות מוכן,, ייתכן שיש לך שלי צעיר המשימה הראשונה שלך."

' _Be prepared, my youngest, you may have your first assignment.'_

Nodding, the boy spread his wings, taking flight to watch over what was now his.

* * *

Ereshkigal

To say the surface world was interesting was an ungodly lie. Humans partake in the simplest of task; she wondered if it physically pained them to do, as it was to watch. Most humans were stupid, in any case. Stopping what they are doing because they remembered something, are being ignored, or forget while doing it.

Just how did they keep themselves alive? How did they raise young? For millions of decades she has watched humans build and destroy, succeed and fail, create and desecrate.

Humans are so simple. Almost as simple as those Gods.

She hated her own kind to start. First for creating those simple being, and second, for meddling where they are not wanted. Minerva, Shiva and Saa work the Goddess to her last nerve, almost as much as Basilisk. They had a special power to just dig under her pale skin, making her want to gouge out emerald irises.

Pushing coral locks out of her face, she watched as the pitiful sacks of meat interact. She watched over Japan today, one of the more advance societies that enthralled her. All the gadgets and what-to-call-its. Just how could the race of humans do all this over and over again was beyond her. Especially because nothing great comes from them anyway?

As she watched on, she recognized a face. It was that of Izanami, walking along side a dark haired woman and two boys. The woman would put Aphrodite out of commission; her beauty surpassed that of even hers. And she thought herself much fairer than the blonde deity. Her hair fell in dark waves, eyes the color of coal, skin pallid and blemish free. What a lovely sight.

The two boys, who must be twenty/twenty-two, walked behind Kushina, as Izanami was known on Earth. Both stood tall, six feet at least. One was blond, Ereshkigal knew him as Kushina's son, Naruto. Spikey hair, whiskered face, and eyes that put the daytime sun to shame, handsome. But not as graceful as the man next to him. As Naruto wildly gestured, animatedly recounting a memory, the dark haired one listened on, hands shoved uncaringly into his jean pockets.

Hair like midnight on the winter solstice, eyes endless pools of wonder, his skin a sheet of paper marked with black ink, coiling over rather large arms were un-descripted patterns of the ink.

Just how in the seven hells could a mortal look so... sinful? As a goddess of the other worlds she was never associated with good, but now? She wanted to associate herself with every single sin just to know who the boy was.

He just couldn't be mortal. No man was that perfect. He must take after that woman, his mother, she speculated. The way his shirt fit him a bit too tightly, maybe if he moved the correct way, it'd fall to shreds off his godly body.

Shaking herself, she called for her messenger. In Latin she spoke thus;

"Bring me the boys name."

"Yes your highness. Anything else?"

"Don't be seen. Izanami is with him."

"Yes, your grace."

She will know, she will learn his name, and he, hers. Even if she had to make him hers for all eternity, he will know.

* * *

Questions you may have: Why Latin? I haven't a clue, all right? I wanted a language not widely used now but was widely used before, Latin happened to be one of them, and I do not wanna create my own.

What is Sakura? A Mesopotamian Goddess of the "Other World" she has a husband but I decided only certain Deities are actually married to their rightful counterpart.

I made Minato and Kushina Gods because I have plans for Naruto.

Hashirama: Thor (Norse god of lightning)

Tobirama: Odin (Norse god of gods)

Tsunade: God (Christian)

Shizune (An angel)

Sakura: Ereshkigal (Mesopotamian goddess of the other world)

Oc's Alic (Hades) Ezraeil (Lucifer) Anaru (Whiro Māori god of death)

Orochimaru: Basilisk (European hybrid snake, kills in one glance)

Kakashi: Zeus (Greek god of gods and lightning)

Madara: Poseidon (Greek god of seas)

Moniato: Izanagi (Japanese god of gods)

Kushina: Izanami (Japanese goddess of gods)

Jiriya: Bas (Egyptian God of music, dance, and sexual pleasure)

Homura: Minerva (Roman goddess of wisdom)

Danzo: Shiva (Hindu god of war)

Koharu: Saa (Egyptian god of wisdom)

Gallû, underworld demon (Mesopotamian)


	2. Blue Bird

It was too early to be this bright, or this happy, for that matter. He hadn't taken into thought what his mother meant by early. Usually early for him was nine, having to attend a class at ten, but six o'clock was ridiculous. He had an early class at nine and got off work at midnight tonight. His schedule was going to go to hell.

But what really pissed him off was the presence of his mom's 'best friend' and son. Sasuke was very found of Kushina, even going as far as to affectionately refer to her as Oba-San, and she was loudly obnoxious, but not as loud and obnoxious as her son. If he knew Naruto was joining this excursion, he would've stayed with Itachi and Shisui (which, unless he was brain dead, he would not do).

But Naruto? He much rather sniff paint then spin six times counter clockwise while eating leeks than spend the morning with the blond nutcase.

Now, Naruto was his very best friend, since grade school, and he considered them to be better brothers than him and Itachi. But as previously stated, he rather not spend the quiet, cool morning with him.

Loud, unruly, draining, overly caring, psychopath was some of the dear names Sasuke would use to describe his dear friend in his head, aloud? He'd use knucklehead, obnoxious, annoying, and his growing favorite, Dobe.

How did his mom even befriend the Uzumaki's? She was five years their senior, so not in high school. And his father was five years older than his mom, so there was no was he'd know Minato-Oji. Sasuke would surely ask his father, because this trip could've been avoided if the families never met.

"Teme! Are you even listening?"

"Oi! Hit me again and you'll lose your arm."

"Then pay me attention."

"Okay, as my first act of paying you attention, how about I shove my foot so far up you-"

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Came the bone chillingly calm voice of his mother just as Naruto's screeched, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Both boys glared away as they grumbled apologies to their maternal parent.

"Sasuke. I need some tomatoes. And Naruto, get some form of dessert. Seems how I must separate you two."

"But... Oba-Chan! Sasuke started it!" Naruto whined, jabbing a finger into Sasuke's rib cage.

"Didn't I make myself clear? You will loose that arm."

"You said if I hit you, I only poked you, Teme."

"That's it! You will die by my hand, Uzumaki!"

"And you both will die by mine if you do not do as you're told." Mikoto smile, eyes shining the ferocity that she held back from her voice. Both Sasuke and Naruto scurried off, fear apparent on paled faces.

"I don't know how you do it, Mikoto-Chan."

"I have three children, Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku. One must grow a backbone." Both women laugh.

* * *

And this is why he did not like Naruto all the time. Naruto meant getting yelled at, and Sasuke was rarely yelled at. But his mother would rather have him incapacitated than fighting.

He remembers the first (and last) time he and Itachi fought. Sasuke's father let them tear at one another, but when Mikoto got ahold of the boys, Sasuke and Itachi realized true fear. Never did he wish to piss her off again.

Anyways, tomato season was upon them and Sasuke preoccupied himself with picking out the best of his favorite fruit. He did enjoy strawberry season, and he had a weakness for apples, but tomatoes were not too sweet or too bitter, and sat in the middle of controversy. Why he romanticizes a fruit is beyond him, but he really likes them. So you can imagine just how happy he was to be doing this task.

"E koe, kei te haere mai koe ki te rakau?"

Looking up and around, Sasuke was sure he was the only one in the produce section. A quick scan confirmed his assumption. So maybe it was the radio, but he swore that was playing some random pop song.

"Hea korerotia e ahau ki a koutou ki te rere, Na hiahia tatou, te tokorua kia noa."

There was a definite tune to this chanting, though the obvious musical pauses were hints enough. But it wasn't Japanese, nor was it the occasional Korean he happened to hear on the radio. He took foreign language classes in the academy, but he couldn't remember what was what.

"I tupu ke nga mea i konei, kahore he tangata ke e riro te reira."

It sounded like nothing he's ever encountered before.

"Ki te tutaki matou i waenganui po. I roto i te rakau pa."

His mind blanked, the words becoming so clear to his head, translated so perfectly in his mind. A tree. The song spoke of a tree, he swore the song was familiar, but could not gather his thoughts enough to pinpoint it.

"E koe, e mai koe ki te rakau?"

What tree exactly did he need to go to?

"Wear te tahei o te taura, taha i te taha ki ahau."

A necklace? Why would he need a rope necklace? Too many questions at once had him feeling overwhelmed. The last thing he could remember were the words "Are you?"

* * *

"Maybe he's dead."

"Naruto!

"What? We're all thinking it."

"Not Mikoto-Chan, apologize. Now!"

"Sorry Oba-Chan."

"Sasuke, honey, are you okay?"

The first thing Sasuke saw was Naruto, as close as he most possibly could be without touching noses. Out of sheer adrenalin, Sasuke shot up, head butting the blond. Both rubbed their foreheads, groaning.

"Moron."

"You're the one that rammed me!"

"You didn't have to be that close!"

"Up yours buddy. Too bad you didn't die, 'cuz now I'ma kill you!"

"Out of my face, dead last. I need air."

"Here," Mikoto handed him a water, helping him stand. "What happened? Maybe you should've stayed a day more like the doctor asked?"

"Got lightheaded all the sudden. I'm fine, just need air, I'm by the car."

"Are you sure? I can call Tsunade and get you an exam today?"

"Mother. I'm fine. Just, need space."

"If you insist. We wont be long dear. Naruto go with him."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Too bad, where you go, I go amigo!"

Air and water were all he needed, not to be crowded. He won't get that now.

What they referred to was last week. He had an asthma attack during practice; it was bad enough to have him emitted to the hospital. They were never THAT bad. When he was younger, it just left him breathless for a minute or two.

His brother had it much worse. Itachi couldn't walk outside without needing the inhaler. Sasuke only needed a sport one to breath on rare occasion. But he was fine, he needn't go to practice for the next two weeks nor do anything excessive at work, so no need to be forced to the doctor again.

"You sure you're okay man?"

"Dandy." From his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lighter, yawning as he lit it.

"Your mom is going to kill you."

"I'll just let the tobacco do it first."

"You are reckless."

"Hn."

Naruto took the pack from his best friend and lit one as well, taking a long drag.

"Kushina-Oba will kill you, too."

"Not as bad as you, asthma boy."

Sasuke chuckled, exhaling the smoke. The two stood in silence, finishing off their tobacco fix. Sasuke tilled his head up and closed his eyes. It had to be sixty-something with a cool breeze and warm sun. Today was nice to say the least.

"So, Karin is gonna be in town."

"I care... Because?"

"Man, come on! She is in love with you, least you can do is take her out."

"I'm not taking her anywhere."

"Please? Mom is gonna make me hang out with her anyway, so by default, you have to, just take her somewhere nice."

"No."

Naruto pouted, looking towards Sasuke pathetically. "Please. I'll owe you big time!"

"If I say yes, which I wont, you'll be willing to cater to my every will?"

"Well, yeah. Karin is a handful, I'd owe you for like a month."

"Starting now, you'll have to do shit for me."

"Damn it."

Sasuke smirked, flicking his cigarette to the street. Perfect.

* * *

The Uchiha house was unusually busy today. The quiet home only had four occupants, and all four had different schedules.

But there was an abundance of kids with trademarked black hair and eyes, playing tag, with the massive husky, or quietly listening to the adults. There were a few kids of different hair, such as blond, red and brown with blue, green, or hazel eyes. The smell of barbeque floated by here and there, apple wood smoking the backyard. The splashes and laughs heard from the pool. The adults stood around drinks in hand, talking of boring things such as business and what kids are doing what now. All this buzz and Sasuke was stuck with the babysitting job. Could you even classify a young adult watching another young adult as babysitting? He didn't care, that's what this was.

The basement was filled with his friends, all doing various activities. Neji and Ten-Ten were owning Kiba and Shino at foosball, Naruto, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru at the PlayStation with a happy Ino and Sai eating each others faces off. Hinata choose to sit with her sister Hanabi and Sai's brother Shin. Hell, even Itachi, Shisui, and Kisame took refuge in the room, watching a baseball game on one of the bar televisions. But Sasuke was too busy babysitting the redhead to his right. He would've ignored her, but she was close enough to be apart of his goddamn arm.

"So, Sasu-kun-"

"Don't call me that."

"How have you ben? It's been forever!"

"Hn."

"Come on talk to me!"

"Naruto so owes me."

"What?"

"I gotta piss."

Sighing out in aggravation, Sasuke took that time to maneuver to his room. He needed a smoke. Or a horse tranquillizer for the female Naruto.

* * *

His room was a loft type space, with a balcony and high ceiling. His bed was on a ledge next to a large window he usually sat out of. His room was plain black, blue and white. A large bed bathed in the colors, all the walls white except for the one by the window, which was black. He used the wall as a blackboard, letting his friends write whatever.

The latest was by Sai, a hawk flying around some lightning with a note like scroll in its beak. Next to it, Naruto's sloppy handwriting calling the drawing lame. Ino wrote out her name in bubble letters next to their graduation picture.

Away from the loft bed was the couch, set in front of a TV with a game consul and sound system. On the wall opposite was a mirror he seldom used. It was more of a thing that just sat there collecting dust. His mother offered to uninstall the full-length beast, but it never really bothered him to that point.

"Need some space?"

"Yes. God, that woman is annoying."

"Heh, women tend to be."

Looking about the room, Sasuke expected to see his friends or mother, but no one was there. So that was weird. Is he talking to himself?

"You look tired, meus Princeps."

No that's a voice. Now he was hearing things again, as if the incident at the market wasn't enough.

"I'm getting really tired of these games, Naruto. Was that you in the store as well?"

"Silly boy, no."

An eerie feeling crawled up his neck, the room feeling cooler in an instant. Sasuke shivered.

This was wrong.

"Don't be frightened. I mean you no harm."

"Then show yourself."

"I cannot."

"And why is that?"

The voice, very feminine, chuckled, the sound shaking the room.

"Because you do not believe. Believe in what you want to see, meus Princeps."

Believe in what exactly? Ghost? Sasuke did not believe in those. He may have when he was six, but Itachi assured him they were folklore.

"I am no ghost, boy."

A hand rested on his shoulder, slender and transparent. That gave him a chill he didn't want. Sasuke was internally having a panic attack, his shit lungs could not gain enough air nor could he see straight.

"Like I said. Believe and you shall see, meus Princeps."

Then all traces of any evil entity dissipated, leaving him in his full-blown attack. Crouching and cradling his chest. Sasuke heaved, willing his lungs to work. He felt hot and pained, falling to his knees.

Focus, he chaste himself. Find some grounding, fool. Something I can see. The mirror, I can see that. What can you smell? Wood. Fire wood. Taste? I can imagine the taste of mom's potato salad. Touch? The carpet, it's soft. Repeat. Can see the mirror, smell fire wood, taste potato salad and feel the carpet. I see the mirror, smell fire wood, taste potato salad and feel the carpet. I see the- Sasuke jumped, failing to breath again when he saw someone in the mirror.

Or something.

"Ototo? Are you okay? Sasuke!" Itachi ran and slid over to his younger brother, lifting his hunch form into a sitting position. "Where's your inhaler?"

Sasuke weakly pointed to his dresser, Itachi scrambled over to it.

"Breathe. Slow breathes, Sasuke." Itachi held the breathing device to his brother's lips, having done so for many years. Sasuke inhaled slowly then exhaled.

"You shouldn't wonder off without another by you."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You just got out the hospital," Itachi brought on his father voice. "You are not well enough for this."

"I don't need a babysitter, Itachi."

"I don't care. I don't want a dead little brother."

"So over dramatic."

Itachi helped Sasuke stand, casting worried glances at his younger. Itachi, for as long as his brother lived, was a father figure to the boy. He may act like he doesn't car and isn't listening, but Itachi knew better. Sasuke always listened.

He looked terrible, Sasuke knew he did. The way his brother looked at him told him so.

"Wanna rest awhile? I'll tell mother-"

"No, she's with father and uncle. They'll come bombard me with questions."

"Okay."

"Go, I'll be back."

"I'll send for Naruto then."

Well it was either the blond idiot or his mother, and the blond wont question why he left. So that was a plus.

Itachi left the room. Sasuke sat there in the dimming space, glaring at the white wall. Damn his lungs. Damn the voices. And damn Itachi for catching him.

Walking over to the dresser, putting the inhaler down and opening the first draw, he dug around for his favorite black box.

It was some type of wood he didn't care to learn the name of. Naruto gave it to him for his nineteenth birthday while away at college in Suna. It had his name engraved as well as the Uchiha crest. It held many things; jewelry, money, watches, loose gages. But at the moment, the box held his favorite toy. The original reason he got the box was a black and gold pipe with stars and planets blown into the glass. He was going to pull it out until his door opened.

"Yo! Itachi said you were dying, as part of our deal I must accompany you in all things you do."

Sasuke stared blankly at his friend.

"Oh. And guess what I got!"

Naruto produced a small see-through bag full of something, a fox like grin upon his face. This is why they were best friends.

* * *

By dinner, Sasuke forgot all his troubles. Sitting next to his giggling best friend, giggling himself as he watched his family, and the families of his friends interact. Nothing was funny, save for the way his the way his arm flexed. He and Naruto got looks of concern, but like they cared. The two of them could've eaten all the food set out on the table and still not care.

"Boys, do you want dessert?" Ms. Yamanaka passed a cake towards the boys.

"Ye." Naruto laughed, taking a huge slice and looking at his partner.

"Sure." Sasuke happily took a slice, earning a look of disgust from his father.

"Are you sick?"

"Fugaku. Leave him be."

"Mikoto, he doesn't eat sweets."

"Oh come on, dad. I just got out the hospital. I can eat cake."

To that, Fugaku left him be.

Sasuke was happy about that

* * *

Ereshkigal

She was pleased, so pleased. She made contact and placed in his mind he was not alone. Good. She'd have him soon.

* * *

Language key:

Hanging Tree By Jennifer Lawrence in Māori was what that Chanting Sasuke was hearing. I believe I used the noose and run at midnight parts.

Meus Princeps- My prince in Latin

Ototo- Little brother in Japanese

Oba-chan- Aunt In Japanese

Oji-San/Kun- Uncle in Japanese

-Chan- Affectionate term for females in Japanese

-Kun- Affectionate term for males in Japanese

Teme- Bastard or some other derogatory remark in Japanese

Dobe- Dead last I believe, I'll get back to you on that

Baka- Idiot or stupid in Japanese


	3. I Can Hear

Why hello, there! So I have just a tiny author's note for ya.

To the anon with the language complaint/concern,

The multiple languages my story is written in is VITAL to this story. Most of the time it is written in English, but because they are Gods and Goddess to a culture, it's only correct to write in that language, right? I mean I give English translations most of the time, but I just forgot to add the language key to the end of my previous chapter (which is added now) I will add a key to this one.

Anything else I should answer after this chapter, feel free to message me your concern or leave a review with a name I can get back to you at. I don't particularly like writing author notes for one specific question. I feel like it's annoying to you guys as readers as well. So, I'm done. Here's the next chapter, which will, yes, be featuring different languages. You have been warned.

* * *

Ereshkigal

She never cared for these boring meetings. Sure she overlooked the dead and they weren't exciting in the least, but she much rather do that than sit here listening to them drone on about ridiculous policies. For crying out loud, they haven't made one law since the Fourth Great War of God's. And that was ages ago. How many more of these councils did they need till they got as bored as her?

As much as she could see, she seemed to be the only one not paying attention

On the bright side, she sat next to Zeus. Zeus was the only other annoyed God present. With a mask to hide any sort of oral expression and one eye covered, the others never knew what he was mumbling. Any and every comment made by anyone was followed by Zeus' murmurs. Usually they were bored incantations of how stupid or boring the whole meeting was going. She found it particularly entertaining that he started bringing a book since the Bronze Age. The book this day was some lecherous script written by Bas, the Egyptian God of music, dance and sex. It offended Minerva, Shiva and Saa to no end.

Next to Zeus sat Poseidon the Greek God of the sea. Then Izanagi and Izanami. Thor, Odin, and God followed. Minerva, Shiva and then Saa next to her, usually completing the round table. But for whatever Gods forsaken reason Basilisk was present today. He was only ever here to give up annoying topics or news from the human world. Even then, he'd send a snake in his place before he actually showed.

"We have one final topic of discussion." Minerva's deathly boring voice called for the attention of all. Ereshkigal rolled her viridian eyes, casting an angry glance to the hag. Zeus muttered, "Of course you do. Because none of us have realms to look over please, yes, continue."

Shiva stood, an old decrepit soul with most of his face covered in bandage and an arm in a sling. "It has come to our attention that your son's have been visiting the world of the living."

Oh here we go again. Somehow for the past century most of these meetings were about her middle child. He was a troublemaker, yes, but Zeus fucks whatever walks, so who is really causing havoc?

"And you know that how?" A pink eyebrow rose, glaring at the rude God.

"Basilisk?" Then stood the serpent. He had golden eyes that spelt death, and long, dull black hair reaching his waist.

"Yes." His 's' were also drawn out, much to everyone's annoyance. "I happened to be around a hospital in South America. Your son was there as well."

"What business did thou have at a hospital?" God glowered. She was the most intimidating God present. Long honey brown hair and eyes to match, a really filled out chest. She looked relatively young to be one of the older deities, but most of them held the appearance of twenty-somethings.

"I douth have believers, dear." Acid sweetness dripped from his quipped sentence.

"Thou shall tone down thy sass, thy royal scaly-ness." God challenged back.

"As I was saying-"

"Aye! She has point, snake boy." Thor jumped in causing the room to buzz with inquiry. Thor was her more favored God, with his quick wit and foul mouth. With long, thick black hair, that seemed to be a trademark among Gods, and dark eyes to match.

"Hush, all of you." Shiva barked. "Carrying on. Speak your story, Basilisk."

Nodding then clearing his throat, the serpent king of old Europe spoke again. "He was harassing a patient there, calling to him in Maori. That's how I knew it was Whiro. He said the words, 'Peke. Na roto i taua matapihi. Kahore tetahi e mahara ana hoki koutou, e matau ana koe i te reira. Haere. E i te reira'."

If Ereshkigal was shocked in anyway, she did not show it. Instead her face showed more of borderline impassive, mirroring that of a horrendously bored Thor. Thinking carefully of her son's native tongue, she worked to translate it to Latin.

"I do believe he said, if you are pronouncing it correctly as I feel you are not, was, 'Jump through the window. No one cares for you, you know it. Go, do it.' So what of it?"

"Ereshkigal. We agreed your sons were to remain in the shadow world away from humans." Saa growled. He was as old, if not older, than Minerva, and just as dead looking.

"YOU agreed to it. I said nothing on the matter. As far as my concerns go, I feel the young ones shall have free range." Ereshkigal frowned. They had no jurisdiction of the human world, but because they are wisdom deities, they know what is best.

"I feel that is best as well." God mused.

"And why is that?" Slowly, the Goddess of the other world was loosing her internal battle of sanity, irises bleeding into black soulless pits.

"He is causing good humans to kill themselves, tainting their souls. Wouldn't that cause hindrance to your eldest?" Poseidon expressed concern in red irises with black comas spinning almost lackadaisically. He had hair like Thor's except it had more spike to it and was a bit longer.

"Aye, he does have a point, lass." Odin lazily gave. Odin, unlike Thor, was more reserved on judgment and name-calling. He had white hair and wore armor at all times around his face like a sort of mask and a line on his chin and under each red eye.

He did. Ereshkigal could not fight that logic, but her eyes stayed the color of the night sky. Sensing her hesitation, Izanami spoke up.

"As a mother of a vessel I must agree. Our children are of not of this council's concern."

Her husband, Izanagi, an older looking Naruto with longer hair for bangs, nodded. The two rarely spoke during the sessions, opting to watch in enjoyment. Ereshkigal was grateful.

"Speaking of," Oh no. "How is the vessel liking his container?" Shiva stared down at the parents.

"Just fine, thank you. Back off." Izanami growled back. "Anyway. We are done here. We do not come to the meetings to be attacked. I have dinner to make."

With that, the redhead vanished. "Excuse her. She's just sensitive." Izanagi vanished along with her.

"Nonetheless," Saa spoke out, "Your middle child. Whiro. He must be restricted and or punished for his actions. I'll see to it myself if I must."

"Step foot in my domain. I invite you to try. Be a shame if we were to loose one of you." Ereshkigal produced a nail file and started to work on her talons.

"You dare threaten us, girl?" Minerva looked astounded and red in the face. She did not realize, until it stuck out the wall behind her, that the enraged Goddess threw the metal file at her.

"You were saying?"

Thor burst in to laughter, earning a look of disapproval from Shiva and Saa. But he carried on, laughing until Odin swiped at him.

"Let me say this once more, because I know you're old and hard of head. My sons are just that, mine. You shall not touch else you want to be riddled with flesh wounds. You shall not punish if one does not wish to have one's eyes gorged out. Stay away from my home as well. Else I'll surely send Gallû and Cerberus after your sorry asses."

This time, God laughed, standing from the large table. "I have many thing I must do. Shizune! We leave." The angel always with the deity snapped to attention, wings expanding in surprise. The two left in waves of mist.

"Aye. These meetin's are a wee bit boring." Thor cracked his neck and summoned lightning for his grand exist, Odin following his lead.

Poseidon didn't like when the others bicker; he was gone when the Japanese God and Goddess left. Shiva grumbled, leaving with Basilisk. The wisdom pair left with a sneer at the pink-headed Goddess.

The only two left were Zeus and Ereshkigal, who was about to take leave.

"For what it is worth. I feel as though you are doing a fine job."

"Job of?"

"Raising three hellions. Can't be easy."

She laughed. "I am. Do you have kids of your own? On earth or in the sky, where ever thy resides?"

He chuckled back. "Yes, but no. You've heard the stories. I do, however, teach on earth, though. Many students to be watched over, in a way they're like my own"

"Oh."

"Go. You have sons to take care of."

"Yes. I bid you farewell."

"Same to you."

* * *

I like writing on the Kakashi/Sakura dynamic. Anyway. I already translated the Maori so there should be no immediate confusion. This chapter was more of just a view into the boring life of a god. And sorry if we get offended at female God. But it works. I'm pretty burnt. This chap didn't go as planed. Here's a key though, keep ya'll up to date.

Hashirama: Thor (Norse god of lightning)

Tobirama: Odin (Norse god of gods)

Tsunade: God (Christian)

Shizune (An angel)

Sakura: Ereshkigal (Mesopotamian goddess of the other world)

Oc's Alic (Hades) Ezraeil (Lucifer) Anaru (Whiro Māori god of death)

Orochimaru: Basilisk (European hybrid snake, kills in one glance)

Kakashi: Zeus (Greek god of gods and lightning)

Madara: Poseidon (Greek god of seas)

Moniato: Izanagi (Japanese god of gods)

Kushina: Izanami (Japanese goddess of gods)

Jiriya: Bas (Egyptian God of music, dance, and sexual pleasure)

Homura: Minerva (Roman goddess of wisdom)

Danzo: Shiva (Hindu god of war)

Koharu: Saa (Egyptian god of wisdom)

Gallû, underworld demon (Mesopotamian)

I'll be back maybe tomorrow, depending on whether I'm actually sick or not. Any good home remedies for sore throat?


	4. Lost Words

My throat feels better. So here we go.

Language use here, I think just Latin.

* * *

Sasuke

Four hours on field. Four fucking hours doing drills, pushup, kicks and goal kicks. He was sunburnt, he knew. His skin felt like flames. Sasuke sat in an ice bath, growling at his existence. Today would have been fine if it wasn't seven thousand degrees out and Karin didn't come to 'support' her cousin. The loss last week to Suna University really got under coach Guy's skin. Sasuke didn't even play but he was being punished for it.

Karin at first was nothing to worry about; she sat in the stands very quiet on her phone. It was the moment defensive coach Kakashi said, "Skins, line up," that the girl lost her sanity. Sasuke, being captain of the Kohona's Hawks, was to strip his shirt as Neji, second in command, lead the shirts.

The only other friends they had on team were Kiba and Naruto, which Kiba was a skin and Naruto a shirt. Sasuke played forward against Kiba who was usually a midfielder. Neji was a goalie and Naruto was the striker. Naruto is quickest on team and usually the swiftest, despite being a complete moron.

Anyway, Karin. She screamed and hollered at him like he was a cheap piece of meat, which is incredibly degrading. He swore he'd never let his friends' cat call ever again. After the worst practice in the history of ever, Karin attached herself to his arm, making it hard to get to the object of his affections.

She had his attention since third grade, with gorgeous brown hair and deep brown eyes, Ayame was just gorgeous. Not many females gained the attention of Sasuke, even less spoke to him, but she was untouchable. She was older but some years, how many he didn't exactly know, he never had the courage to speak to her. She worked with her father in a small ramen shop in the town square. Which the boys frequented Naruto had an unhealthy love for the stuff, and Sasuke was but a hopeless romantic. She was at practice today thanks to loud mouth. He said she should show because they were great and Sasuke would appreciate it. Sasuke did, but not at the expense of being laughed at by his friends for a red face.

Karin made it impossible to speak to her at first, but Kiba saw, and he pried the girl off, introducing her to the team. While distracted, Karin didn't notice Sasuke jog off to speak to her.

"Great work out there!" Her voice was pure honey and nothing was better.

"Thanks. And thank you for coming."

"Of course, anything for my number one customers!" She beamed a white smile, eyes sparkling in the evening sun.

"How's your dad?"

"He's great, asked me to tell Naruto he is introducing a new flavor of ramen named after him."

Sasuke chuckled, leaning on the short chain link fence that separates them. She was really something.

"He'll love that."

"Yeah. How's it feel to be on field again? I went to the Suna game but you weren't playing. Naruto told me. You feeling better?"

She looked for him? She went to a game? And looked for him? HIM! That made his heart jump a bit, and sunburnt face redden a bit.

"Yeah." He scratched at his head, and then moved his bangs from his face. "I'm much better. Thank you."

"You guys go against Iwa Friday right? Home?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cool. I think I'm off Friday. Maybe I'll see it?"

Sasuke was elated. She would be willing to sit in the sun and watch him play soccer. Well not him personally, he was sure she meant the team as a whole.

"Sounds awesome. Um. See ya then?"

"You wont be coming in with Naruto for ramen Wednesdays?"

"Well. Um. Yeah. I will. So I guess I'll see you then, huh. Heh."

She laughed, throwing hair over her shoulder, which sent the boy into a haze. He hadn't realized she wasn't wearing her usual apron and slacks, but she was in a strapless sundress that reached her ankles but hugged everywhere else. It was suddenly very hard to swallow.

"Alright. See ya', Sasuke!"

"B-bye, Ayame."

That was the great part, well only great part, of his day. That and the ice bath, but speaking to Ayame was number one.

* * *

After the bath, Sasuke headed home. It was Tuesday, so no one should be home to bother him. He'd just eat then sleep till dinner, maybe play a game. He had work at ten tonight, which wasn't too bad.

Sasuke didn't hate work, partly because he did like helping others. He was an intern, getting together his hours at Kohona general. He usually worked nights in the children ward. He picked it because he wanted to become a pediatrician, having found the inspiration from his own doctor.

Staring at his truck, he figured he wouldn't get to nap. It was ridiculously dirty. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji conned him into racing around in the muddy aqueducts Saturday, and he hadn't cleaned it. His mother would have his hide if he didn't at least wash it off.

When he got home, Sasuke shot straight for the kitchen, grabbing the things for a turkey sandwich. Sasuke felt horribly starved, practice was _that_ ruthless. Sitting on top of the counter after grabbing a water bottle. He ate happily, having found some chips as well. This was a good way to relax. But the clattering about in the hall closest to the kitchen was not. Sasuke was brave yes, but he was not an idiot. He was not prepared to fight off would be attackers with a sandwich, now was he? Carefully climbing down, he reached for the biggest knife in the kitchen.

Stealthily he crouched but the entryway, looking into the room. No one seemed to be there. Oh great, nit only was he hearing shit again but there could be a potential murderer in his house. _Calm down you fool. Last thing you need is to have an all out panic attack while in a house with a psychopath._

"Now. I hardly think the knife is needed." Jumping and screeching, yes screeching, Sasuke dropped the knife. Yes, because dropping the weapon was a grand idea. Turning quickly, Sasuke glared at his brother. His brother who should be at work today.

"What in the _fuck_ is wrong with _you_?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you stalking around the house with a knife?"

"Where did you come from?"

"The back door, of course. I forgot to lock the side gate last night so I did that then came in the back."

"Hate can't even describe how I feel towards you."

Itachi laughed, picking up the knife and putting it away.

"What are you even doing here, Aniki?"

"I live here?"

"No. Why are not at work?"

"I quit. I'm gonna make chicken."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make chicken?"

"No! Itachi-."

"If you're cooking, I'm staying for dinner." A second voice from behind Sasuke chuckled, causing Sasuke to whip around, almost punching the new figure.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Of course Itachi brought his weirdo friend with him. Deidara was the worst of his friends, the freak paints his hands to look like mouths and had a weird verbal tick to him.

"That's rude. You were about to hit me!"

"Don't sneak up on people!"

Sasuke glared at both then grabbed his sandwich and walked to his room.

"Dinner in twenty! Mother and father wont be home till late!" Itachi called after him.

"Die in a hole." Sasuke yelled back, earning a laugh.

Closing and locking the door, Sasuke started stripping himself of the gross practice clothes, throwing them in the dirty clothesbasket. He walked into his bathroom and started the shower, still eating his sandwich. He scratched at his chest and wandered back into his room for some sweats.

* * *

After washing his hair twice and himself once, he walked into his room. But he was wide-awake now, couldn't nap even if he wanted to. No use in trying, minus well wash the truck.

That was not what he did. He went to an automated car wash then drove around the town. He was so bored. Maybe he'd go bother Naruto, who texted him he was bored as well, but he wasn't feeling it. Instead he should go to the park, but that sounded less than fun. Maybe the mall, he didn't really have anything else in mind and the mall was entertaining. But then again, females did roam the shopping center, and he was a beacon of attention. So Sasuke settled for the library. Quiet enough but not boring, in his opinion. Maybe he'd even run into Shikamaru, seems how it's his favorite place to take naps.

Not many people were here at the moment. So Sasuke made his way to the fiction section, hoping to find at least one good book.

" _Quaeretis me."_

But a sudden wave of disinterest hit him, so he made his way to the mythology section of the shelves.

" _Quaeretis me."_

Hazily, Sasuke looked at the titles, looking one in particular. He didn't realize he had a preference till he found the book he was looking for. An encyclopedia of Mesopotamian Gods and Goddess. Sitting at a table and flipping through the book, not all there Sasuke stopped at a page that startled him when he came to.

 _Ereshkigal; the Mesopotamian Goddess of the Other World._

 _Ereshkigal watched over the world of the sleeping in ancient Babylonian times, a fierce woman with striking features. She was usually a calm woman, from stories told of her, but had a temper. To indicate a foul mood, her eyes went completely black._

As Sasuke read on about this goddess, the more he grew annoyed. This was the book he picked up? Why in the world would this be interesting to the med student? Sure history was one of his better subjects, and he was always very curious on the first civilizations, but this was mythology, not something he found all that interesting. Maybe he could learn about it anyway as a spare time thing, while at the nurses desk or at lunch. Going back for more books on Mesopotamian mythology, Sasuke checked them out and left the library.

* * *

At home, Itachi had apparently gone out, but left a plate for his brother, and a note telling him when to expect him back. Taking the plate and a fork, Sasuke started research in his dad's study. With part of a chicken in his mouth he started up the computer. Archives upon archive were written about this Goddess. Apparently she wasn't really a scary deity, more of a motherly type to the souls in the underworld. And the underworld, though associated with darkness, was not a horrible place. The souls lacked usual enthusiasm, but so did Sasuke. The souls lived like humans, even visiting their dead love ones. How completely amazing. It was way different from the Greek study he did with Naruto for a history art project. The Greek Gods seem to be spiteful and zealous of one another, but Ereshkigal kept to herself.

He didn't notice his father staring at him from the threshold.

"Shouldn't you get ready for work?"

Sasuke jumped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Oh. Hey. When'd you get home?" Looking up, he took in the fact Fugaku was wearing a suit. They must have had a banquet of sorts at the police station.

"Not to long ago. Doing homework?"

"Yes. Almost done. I should leave now, though." Sasuke wouldn't dare his father he wasn't doing homework. His father didn't understand that homework was not assigned daily, but demanded it be done everyday.

"Aa. I will see you in the morning."

"Hn. Goodnight, say goodnight to mother for me."

"Have a good night at work."

Sasuke closed the books and turned off the computer, standing to stretch. He would be late, which has never happened before, if he stayed any longer on the computer.

* * *

Work wasn't fun. The fire alarm had been pulled and very unhappy children were woken and taken outside only to be told it was a false alarm. Sasuke was in charge of twenty kids, all cranky and now, wide-awake.

That was a nightmare. But it was over and Sasuke was face down in his pillow. Tired thoughts swirled about, as he heard the sweet lullaby he didn't realize was playing.

 _Ego autem te cognovi vos ambulastis aliquando somnium i._

The sweet voice carried him off to a dream filled sleep.

 _Scio enim splendor ille fulgor in oculo noveram. Verum quid mihi et cognovi tunc uisiones vix videntur._

And there she was. The gorgeous figure, hair long and pink, brushing her hips, irises viridian like jade, singing the song of his subconscious.

 _Scio quid faciam, scio autem tibi statim tuum sicut diligis me quondam somnium._

As he slept, the same jade eyes watched lovingly, brushing hair from his face.

"Pulchra." And all hers. Just had to make him see it. Which she will. But in time. He will be hers.

* * *

Language key

Quaeretis me- Latin for 'find me'

Latin 'lullaby' was _Once Upon a Dream_ I had the Maleficent version by Lana Del Rey in mind.

Pulchra- Latin for 'beautiful'

Special thanks to Yamora Love n Friendship and MayhemBunny for the tips of throat remedies. I no longer feel like shit. Will be no chapter tomorrow night, I need to go over the chapter I wrote to be sure it's what I want. Much love

XoXo


	5. Broken Youth

So I just moved the chapter I had for 5 to like 11 or something, it works better there. Also, I have a habit of writing at like 3 a.m. and that's why there was no chapter last night, cuz I have early morning things to do. I notice some errors in previous chapters that should be fixed now, a little better written as well.

Thank yous shall be at the end, I may or may not do this every chapter.

* * *

Anaru

Just how much fun could torturing souls be? Not very, in Anaru's personal opinion. How many times must he hang a soul upside down until he found joy in the action? The answer was never. Sighing as he stared angrily at the souls complaining for redemption. Pitiful beings humans were. If there was one thing he and his mother agreed on, it was that humans were less than.

He wouldn't even be here if it were for Basilisk. That damn snake had caught him the one time he found solace in the living world. That man wasn't going to make it anyhow; he had lung cancer and was still smoking nicotine. Death was just one step out a window or one more cigarette. So it really was very good thing he came to the man's aid, now wasn't it? Well, the stupid council did not think on the same brain wave as the young God.

So now, Anaru was stuck in the fucking underworld with zero entertainment, feeling angrier by the minute. His mother didn't even care what he did on a usual day. But because it affected her _precious_ eldest, of course she'd bring a terrible punishment to him. He often did not mess with Hades, not out of fear (never out of fear), because it was in his best interest to not do so. Nor did he harass his younger brother.

No joy in bothering a mute.

It was boring, did he mention, being here and here alone. Suppose he go see his mother? Talk her out of this hell. Or get his brother to do it; she always listened to him. Maybe even go speak to the council, tell them he is reborn and vow to never do such a _horrendous_ act again. Like that'll work.

If boredom wasn't going to kill him, his brother might. He felt the suffocated ego that surrounded the annoyance in question wherever he went.

Knowing the idiot couldn't many languages outside of Greek, Anaru grumbled in his native tongue a 'go away.'

"Please do speak up. I'm afraid I cannot hear your whines." The eldest rolled off in Greek, sitting in the throne Anaru usually occupied. He had his elbow on the arm of the chair, leaning on an open palm, crossed legs.

"What do you want?" The middle child still spoke in Maori, just to annoy the other.

"Please. I do not understand when you mumble."

"My people's word is not mumbling. Would you like me to end you?" Anaru only annoyed himself into speaking Greek.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

"May you burn in hell."

"I would, but I have other things to attend to. Mother asked me to fetch you."

"The bitch can burn as well."

"Aw. Who's an upset little God? You are, yes you are." Hades stood, grabbing the younger into a headlock. "Come along. Mustn't keep mother."

* * *

Anaru hated his mother, but he hated the wisdom and war deities much more. They ware always attacking him and his mother did nothing. What mother wanted their child to crash and burn? Surely not the good kind.

Back to the situation at hand, the foursome were discussing in old Latin, frustrating the boy. One of the few languages he was struggling to learn (and failing).

"Tempus est iam aliquid!" Saa screamed at the underworld Goddess, bringing a grin to Anaru's stoic face.

"Quod si putas in momento damn uisum, credo tibi quia tu es valde fallitur." Ereshkigal kept a cool, hushed tone, sitting at her mahogany desk.

Minerva was red, as per usual. "Oraculum dicentibus nobis per mulier venire sedem tuam-"

"Off excelso throno meo? Quid sedi super thronum do? Tene meo relinquo hac terra. Totum dedi filiis."

"Non refert. Debemus cavere. Nos demonstravit vobis." Shiva interjected his, clearly unwanted, opinion.

"Audiam te moneo, sed simpliciter non curare. Trium tibi optionem ut rutila illud tuum magnificis asinos."

"Ereshkigal, obsecro." Shiva gave.

"Satis! Habeo urgentioribus negotiis extrema miseria quam genus. Quantum mihi curae fuerint, quam gratum fore novarum animarum. Quae mihi quidem non dicit propter _sollicitudinis_. Abeuntes minutissimis bestiolis."

The other three looked mortified, for whatever his mother had just said offended them greatly. Ereshkigal paid them no mind, flipping her hair as she did so to a few papers as well.

"Anaru, dear. Come in." Her voice changed, no longer coated in threatening venom, but not as sweet as she would use for Hades.

"You requested me?" Shiva, Saa, and Minerva looked toward the boy, all sharing looks of apprehension, for what, he could not say.

"Yes, my son. It has come to my attention that you have been doing very poorly with following directions."

"I have been in the East all morning."

"Yes dear, that I know."

"Then what in the hell could be getting me in trouble?"

"Not trouble dear, but I must ask you, what joy do you get from eavesdropping? This is twice now, my love." Her green eyes stayed focused and pink head down, going over the words of the paper.

"How-"

Finally looking up at him, he noticed her falling glasses. But what worried him was that her eyes were not jade, but soulless black orbs. "I know all of what goes on here, dear."

"I-"

"You were going to apologize to the three idiots there then me for being rude."

"I-"

"The Latin word for forgiveness is, 'dimitte me'."

"Ah- um. Dimitte me." Reluctantly he gave the same words to his mother.

"Remittetur." They muttered, looking away.

"Trium tibi optionem! De oculis meis!" With that, they disappeared.

"Pay no heed to the elders of the council. They know not what you are capable of." His mother stood, walking over to him. She was taller than him in his preferred form of a child. Cupping his face, she continued. "Anaru, my dear, you have such grand potential. I do not wish you to waste it on hospital patients. Instead," Turning, she sat back at her desk. "Here"

Looking at the folder, confused, he opened it, red eyes widening.

"He is a threat to the world, therefore he'd be in your domain. You have my full backing on this mission. Go my son. And please. No longer hear in on my talks. Be unfortunate if you were to hear the wrong thing."

Her words did not match her eyes. Viridian should not be present. It chilled him. He was being threatened by his own mother.

"After him, come back with his head, so I know it is done. You'll get another job, my dearest middle child. No go. I have other things to do."

"Y-y-"

"I did not raise you to stutter, dear."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

His mother threatened his life. She may not like him as much, but she has never threatened him before. Did the woman know he does not know the language in which they spoke? Also, how did she know about the other time?

* * *

 _He was bored; this torturing human souls thing was boring. He much rather be on the surface pushing someone off a building. How did his mother expect him to keep a place like this in top order? That was certainly hopeful wishing. That is the exact reason he was marching to his mother's study in the West._

 _The West was by far his favorite place to grow up. As to what the souls did to deserve this kind of hell he hadn't a clue, mother never told him, but he would watch countless times as the Gallû ripped and ate at the sinners. It brought him an odd sense of joy when he'd point out a runaway soul, heading for an exit. These things could scare a human, with wings of a bird, head of a demon, back talons of a hawk and front claws of a lion, they had horns of bulls as well. To Anaru, they were like the common house pet, which ate and drank the same as any other pet. This pet just happened to feed on human flesh and drink warm blood; he saw nothing wrong with it of course._

 _As he reached the study, he stopped at the voice of Birdu, Ereshkigal's clumsy messenger. They spoke Latin, a language he was not very fluent it. He could speak Greek and Hebrew to his brothers, that's all he needed to know. But his mother didn't natively speak it; she spoke Arabic as far as he knew. But she did attend council meetings with other deity of other lands, Latin must be an in between._

" _Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _Positive es?"_

" _Ita est, mi domina."_

* * *

The name rang no bell immediately, that's why he followed Birdu, to know what his mother would ever want with a warrior fire fan. That's how they ended up in Japan. He watched as the messenger spied on some human boy. It wasn't till he and his group of harpy women and an annoying blond had said his name did he realize his mother had fallen for such a pathetic excuse of a male.

His mother, the one who gave birth to three of the most powerful beings to ever existed to fathers of religion. Hades was son of Uranus, he son of Ranginui, and Lucifer from Satan. The one that named them Alic, Anaru, and Ezraeil, to keep their fathers from finding out. And when Uranus found out, single-handedly fought him and then challenged the other fathers to dare touch her children. That was the same woman? No, it couldn't be, she hated humans like he did, but yet, _this_ , is what she chooses? He saw her as a lesser being in that moment.

"This women makes a fool of me then orders me around. What a bitch." He grumbled. She was probably angry about him making contact with her human. That was on sheer whim though. He never expected the human would pass out in the middle of a store. Weak willed being.

Did she know? She did say she knew all, but did Birdu the messenger know he was there? Did it tell mother?

Who cares, he was aloud to kill people again. That would keep the boredom at bay.

* * *

Ezraeil

Anaru was a pest. Like a fly, but much worse because, unlike flies, he could actually speak. Granted, Ezraeil could not understand him most of the time like Zeus and his mother could, so most of the time it was nonsensical chatter. But he was _so_ annoying. All he ever did was whine and talk back to their mother. His eldest brother found enjoyment in Anaru's ways, which caused the middle child to act out more. And the form he took was most appalling; a ten year old, really? He acted like six.

Bored and probably heat stroked, Ezraeil laid in his mother's study as she wrote, pushing her glasses up ever so often. She respected his need for consistent quiet, her pen never writing hard enough to make noise, slowly flipping papers to keep the silence. But the overbearing ego he felt approaching would not let that last.

"Mother, I have matters to discus- Oh. Hello little brother." Alic looked frazzled, flaming hair tied back in a low bun, small blue wisps falling into his face. He wore glasses as well, thicker than their mothers, that were slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Ezraeil gave an over dramatic gesture pair with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh calm down. I had no idea you were here."

The tanned boy made a face of disbelief.

"Okay. Well what I must speak to mother about is important."

His face screamed, 'I don't believe you for a second.'

"Well, you may stay if you wish, but I shall be talking quite a bit."

'Go crazy.' The a roll of his eyes, 'you already do.'

"Don't be rude. Anyhow. Mother-"

Ezraeil just ignored him; he was getting increasingly good at tuning things out. Instead, he entertained himself with a quiet, clear mind. He also enjoyed the fact the air was not burning away at his skin. In the West, it was neither cold or warm, one could spend eternity here if you did not have to hear the occasional Gallû crunching on bones. Not a truly sickening sound to him like his brother's voice, just a background sound.

"HE DID WHAT?"

His mothers sudden bark and jump startled him.

"Mother."

"I will burn him at the stake."

"In his defense-"

"He was stalking another innocent. What is there to defend, Alic?"

"Mother, if you would-"

"The council will have my head served with grapes, cheese, and wine."

Ezraeil wished he did not space, he was curious as to why his mother was on the verge of Armageddon. He rose to tap his brother on the shoulder.

"Ah, welcome back. Do not mind her, she is talking up for another one of our idiotic brothers failures."

Oh, Well now he could piece together what happened. Anaru was condemned to live in the underworld for eternity, but he perhaps slipped away. That would be most plausible.

"He stalked mom's boyfriend."

A pen hurdled towards her son, which he simply sidestepped. Ezraeil laughed soundlessly, pointing.

"Anyway. You mustn't let him know I know. You hear me?" Mother has never looked so mad.

"Yes'm. I shall get on that. Where is he?"

"Surface world. Damn it. I shouldn't have sent him there."

Ezraeil looked at her sunken shoulders. He pat at her, violet eyes telling her kind words. A hand ran itself through ashen locks, a warming smile on pale peach lips.

"Thank you, my dear. What would I ever do without you?" Vibrant eyes watered, a look of pure love in them. He looked astonished, not sure what expression to make to convey the words in his head. "Do not worry. I shed tears of joy. You and Alic. You aim to please. I wish to never change that about you. I wish your brother took the cues. I love him, do not get me wrong, but he does not care for my love as you two have grown to."

Alic stood next to his mother as Ezraeil crouched; both had a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Vow to me. In these next coming months, you'll stay you. Both of you please."

Ezraeil looked at Alic, confused, Alic shrugged, confirming he did not know what she meant either.

"We shall mother."

'Yes.'

"Thank you. Now go. Both of you. Leave me to my work." Her face cleared of all sensitivity, "And I believe you two have realms to watch over?"

The two nodded, Alic leaving immediately. Ezraeil stayed behind, curious about the aforementioned boyfriend.

"He is none of your concern, dear."

His face conveyed he was not leaving till he knew.

"He is really-"

The violet stare got flatter.

"You insist, don't you?"

'Yes.'

"He really is not too important. I saw him through the glass," She pointed to the glass orb on her desk, "And he, for ungodly reasons, attracted me. Pleased?"

He nodded, laughing again.

"Out with you. Alic did that as well. You two are a pain."

'Yes, mother.'

"Go, shoo. I have things to do."

He tilted his lips up as he tilted his head. 'Stare at your boyfriend.' A pen just missed his ear. He laughed, kissing his mothers cheek then flexing his wings. He waved before jumping out the window.

* * *

No key today, all that Latin is in another chapter in English. No SasuSasku interaction, I need to get that done soon huh?

Dieinhappiness- The only Uchiha that is a Deity is Madara, I think you'll like why that is

Yamora Love n Friendship- They met already silly! Remember Sasuke's epic freak out? That was a meet up. An official meeting? Lol I cannot say juuuust yet, could be soon, could be never (:

\- I wanted to try something new, thank you for liking it!

Fangirl-already- I'm ridiculously flattered. You really got me to write this chapter (well all of you did) But thanks a million. Also, your English is twenty times better than mine.

Any one interested in beta reading the rest of these chapters for me? Also go back and find what I messed up on in previous chapters? Hit me with a p.m to let me know youre interested. I may even choose two, you know, send to one, have them go over it, then send that copy to the other just to really make sure it's all good? Let me know!

XoXo


	6. Lovers

Anyone ever notice Sasuke looks ridiculously young in the newer episodes? Like I know he's seventeen, but like... they gave him his baby face. Don't take my word for it, look up young Sasuke then watch a new episode. In his teen years they redrew him apparently. Even Naruto looks beyond seventeen

* * *

Ereshkigal

Anaru? Dangerous? They weren't serious, no way in the seven dimensions of Hell could a boy that small and weak be _that_ dangerous? Nonetheless, they pester her about it.

* * *

" _The time is near!" Saa was livid, bringing a smile to the sadistic woman._

" _If you think for one damn moment I believe that, you are sorely mistaken." She muttered, scribbling upon some parchment, pushing her glasses up._

" _The Oracle," Minerva, who was vivid red growled, "has told us so, woman. If you would come off your high throne-"_

" _What throne? What throne do I sit upon? I relinquished my hold of most of this land, I have given it all to my sons."_

" _It does not matter. We must take precautions. We are warning you." Shiva pleaded_

" _I hear your warning, but I simply do not care. You three may shove it up your pompous asses." She held her ground, still not even glancing towards the three._

" _Ereshkigal, please."_

" _Enough! I have more urgent matters than that of the end of that pitiful race. As far as my concerns extend, I'd be more than welcoming of new souls. But because things worry you, does not mean they worry me. Be gone, fleas!"_

* * *

And the talk with her son.

He looked to be so innocent. He even fell over his words to speak to her. No possible way could he feign that much innocence. She knew deep in her immortal soul that Anaru did not love and respect her, but he has never shone any reason to distrust him. It was that War God's entire stupid fault. If Shiva did not claim to have seen an oracle, which she knew he would on to this claim, then the other two would not bother her about her middle child.

And her other two.

What if her son really was the beast they say exist? How would she protect the other two? She was not the deity she once was; all she really was were snarls, hisses, and tantrums. And really, who did that scare in her world?

Thinking was becoming incredibly hard for her. Too many possibilities, not enough certainty. But she knew where should find constant serenity. Hastily she made her way to the western gate, there, Neti sat sleep in a chair.

"Neti..."

He snored a bit louder.

"Raise you lazy excuse of worthlessness."

He popped up, taking the spear and holding it in a striking matter.

"Off of it. I am passing through." She chuckled.

With a shy grin, Neti opened the Seven Gates of the Realm. Ereshkigal nodded to him, vanishing from this world.

* * *

Sasuke

It wasn't a secret Sasuke Uchiha took soccer as serious as academics. It was also no secret he practiced long hours on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings of a game. From six to ten, it was no secret Sasuke was further fucking up his lungs.

Usually the blond headed Baka joined him, doing extra drills, but Naruto got horribly drunk the night before. So horribly drunk, he has to carry that stupid boy home, where the overly shy Hinata met him. Who had waited up for him at their apartment.

He felt so bad she had to deal with _his_ best friend. But she was his fiancée, so technically, she asked for it.

It was eight o'clock and Sasuke Uchiha could not breath.

He decided it was a good enough time to break for water and a snack, and well of course, the red inhaler. As he sat on the dewy grass, the wind blew a chill over his spine. It looked like more than rain, it might be a storm, could cancel the game.

Which would be very welcomed.

Last week at the Iwa game, they had kicked major ass, in all three of the games. Usually his discredited the first two, but since the loss to Suna the previous Friday, he was appreciative his team was worked the way they were. But for Sasuke, it was never enough. He had to work twice as hard.

He missed too many practices and too many games to not push this hard, even in his lungs protest he pushed. He was determined, goal oriented, and really set on humiliating Kiri. The Captain of the team was related to Kisame in a weird distant, twice removed way. He was Zabuza, and Sasuke wanted to kick the ball just hard enough to break the asshole's nose.

Anyway, Friday was the best day. Sure he got to play his favorite sport, but his favorite girl was there, cheering him on. It also seemed his father had no work that day, he, Mikoto, Madara-Oji, Obito, Itachi, and Shisui sat in the stands, only his mother and Obito shouting. It brought a swelling to his chest. After the game, Ayame had congratulated him with the tightest hug; he could feel every part of her, spiking his blood pressure. It didn't help his mother had hugged him after, taking his red face into her hand and babying him. She cooed and asked where the inhaler went and if he needed it, or needed to lie down, or water, or whatever else her mom brain could conjure up. His brother and cousins just laughed at him, mimicking Mikoto's concerns. Fugaku, as always, stayed quiet, only choosing to pat Sasuke's back. His uncle had smiled at him then asked who the female, currently hiding behind him, was. Sasuke fumbled to introduce them, earning happy glances from mom and impressed looks from dad.

After the awkwardness, she dismissed herself, having to work tonight, knowing hungry soccer players would come in flocks. Sasuke was going to go there, but his father muttered that he already had plans some place else. Bummed but still very elated, Sasuke said bye to the team after a quick shower and followed his parents in his truck.

Sasuke's dad must've been really proud, because he had gathered most of the Uchiha in the family and rented a hall. But that was not the case. No, instead, Sasuke's father had announced he would be stepping down from being Chief of the Kohona Police Force. He then announced that Madara will be stepping in and that Sasuke had won all week in his athletics. Congratulations went all around from him, to his father, to his uncle. All three men looked as happy as Uchiha men could be. Sasuke was grateful his father had announced his achievements. He rarely did so.

It was a fabulous week if Sasuke could say so himself. And what really made it over the top was the fact he was not having any more sever attacks nor did he hear disembodied voices. So that was relaxing.

Sighing into the cold air, Sasuke laid out. Not minding the water seeping into his shirt. Cold days meant the start of fall, and Sasuke really liked autumn. There was no particular reason for his love of the cold, but he embraced the season change with open arms. But he really should get back to work. Sitting with a hand in his inky spikes, he turned quickly to crack his neck then back.

 _Wont get better lying in the grass._ He sighed again, finally standing. Lazily he dribbled the ball, not feeling the drive to do much else. He must've kicked too hard because the ball was rolling away. _Damn._ It went down the hill he didn't know why he practiced on to retrieve it. It kept rolling till it rolled into a man, who appeared to be talking to a tree. Great. He get's to fight with a crazy for a damn ball. Great.

"Excuse me, can you kick it back over here?" Sasuke called out to the crazy tree whisperer, who didn't hear him. "Hey, man, can you-"

"Back off kid. Go away."

 _Why? Am I interrupting your talk with the tree? Might want to ask it on a date first._ Sasuke was so funny in his head; he made himself laugh all the time.

"I just want my ball, dude."

"I said beat it."

"You might want to heed his warning." So there was a person by and or in the tree. So they guy wasn't crazy, but shady.

"Go away kid." Looking around to find the voice, he spotted her. She looked almost bored, annoyed maybe, with a half of a cigarette in her mouth. She peered at her nails, not at the man who was potentially harassing her.

"Bothering women is a nasty habit." Sasuke deadpanned.

"And bothering me is a _lethal_ habit. Get out of here." The man turned to face Sasuke, a glare weaker than a kitten on his face. Sasuke frowned at the man, really feeling bad about what was about to happen.

"Leave her be."

Sasuke took in a slow analyst of the man. _Couldn't weigh more than Naruto, about his height as well. Maybe a bit shorter. He does have a knife though, be wary of that. Last thing you need is a stab wound._

" _Indica mihi quid facias mihi porrigite..."_

 _Show me what you can do, my Prince..._

A wave of impulse hit the dark haired boy, advancing towards the criminal. In a quick burst of energy, Sasuke had the man pinned with strength he hadn't known to possess, feral noises emitting from his chest.

"Leave here, else I'll slit your disgusting throat." He growled lowly, eyes shining in mysterious lavender.

The creep scurried off.

Applause from his forgotten spectator gave him a start. Sasuke finally looked at her. Hair that was pink that fell in long layers to her waist. Her eyes were sea foam green mixed with jade or emerald. Skin a paled peach with full lips that were a shade darker. Bangs hid most of her angelic face, but from what he could see, a jewel sat in the middle of her forehead. Couldn't be Japanese, though. Not with a face like that.

"Well, well, then. Thank you." Despite her words, she didn't ,in the least, look surprise, but at her voice, Sasuke snapped from his trance. "I'm forever indebted to you. You have my loyalty."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. What strange words to say to another. "What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura." Well then, maybe not. Her name was Cherry Blossom, for obvious reasons, but it was clear that she did not hail from another land.

"How did you get yourself into a mess like this, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke decided to sit by the tree she stood against.

"Pink hair is a beacon of unwanted attention, you know. They ask if it's natural and if I can... prove it." Well, that made sense.

"So it is natural. I figured as much."

"Oh? How do you gather?" She sat next to him, picking at the grass.

"I'm a med student. I read about birth anomalies."

"Interesting fact, Uchiha Sasuke."

"It must stem from your parents in some way."

"I do not know my parents, so no luck finding out why I got the short stick in the gene pool."

"Ah."

"Mhm."

They sat, the wind carrying Sakura's perfume to Sasuke's senses, causing a pleasant tingle over his body. She was spring times embodiment, right down to reeking of a floral shop. If it weren't so cold, bees, butterflies, ladybugs, all bugs would revolve around her.

"I do owe you my gratitude. I didn't want to have a dead human on my hands."

Sasuke chuckled, looking at his newfound friend: spring.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What a lovely name. Your surname, it's a type of fan, no?"

"Aa."

"And your first, do you know what means?"

"Aa. Warrior."

"Fan Warrior. Interesting choice."

So his mother really liked the name Sasuke, so what? At least he was Fan Weasel. Itachi certainly cannot win there.

"May I ask you something?" Sakura whispered, barely catching the boy's attention.

"I guess?"

"In the library. Did you find what I was directing you to?"

"Pardon?"

"The book I sent you to get, you found it correct? I could not stay to make sure you did so."

Insane. He was hanging out with a pretty chick that just escaped the mental institute. And how does she know about the library? She just met him twenty minutes ago. Nope, she stalked him; it wouldn't be the first stalker. But she was stalking him and now he knew and felt violated.

"You seemed restless that night as well. I do hope you enjoyed the lullaby I sung for you."

"Well this was fun," Sasuke jumped up, grabbing his ball, ready to retreat, but an unknown force held him to the grass. His chest then heaved, air not getting to his lungs in due time. Sasuke's throat burned, eyes glassing over.

Images of the week's prior told him all he needed to know. The supermarket, in his room, the library, even the urges and dreams, they all had slivers of pink and green. He knew she was that _thing_ in those books.

"What ails you?" She was fast, kneeling in front of him in a blink of an eye

A wheezy answer "Can't. Breath. Need. Inhaler. Bag. Top. Hill."

Instead of getting the device she touched his shoulder, watching as the color came back to his face.

"I know not what this 'inhaler' is but I may be of assistance."

A pulse of warmth flooded Sasuke; air not so hard to swallow. After a few deep inhales, Sasuke refocused his eyes, staring straight at the pink-headed weirdo,

"How... How di-did you do that?"

"Humans. It's not unnatural for Gods to hold powers. I can heal or destruct. All depends on whom I am working on."

"I-"

"Before you are sent into one of those failing to breaths again. You do know who I am now, correct?"

"You could've slowly released that information."

"Why? I feel no shame in hiding my true self from you."

"So. You're telling me you are that goddess of the underworld? Eresheegal or whatever."

"Ereshkigal. Here, take my hand and I shall show you."

Hesitant but not reluctant, Sasuke did as he was told. Unlike he thought, her hands were warm, inviting almost. She started chanting, slowly and under her breath.

Her sentences were not Japanese; they were Arabic, which he recognized instantly. His teacher use to speak it to the class when frustrated, she was always frustrated, by the way.

The grassy field he practiced him was gone, instead lay cold cement like gray floor. Mist crept up from the depths of the cracks in the cement, wrapping around his ankles. It was a bit hard to breath as well, the air was too thin. The hills that litter the park were now flatland. To the right was a castle, built in cobble and brimstone. It looked eerie, but at the same time held no ill feeling. Chains being pulled could be heard from the West, along with strange crunching sounds. To the East came the wailing, the North held no sound, and the South held flames.

Sakura was there next to him, but her hair was not just pink, the strands were pink flames, licking at her skin, sea foam eyes were now viridian and soulless. But she was beautiful; breathe taking, still springtime.

In a flash all of it was gone, Sasuke could breath and Sakura took on her normal shape.

"I cannot actually take you. You are human, being there too long will kill you."

He was amazed, but not all that shocked, maybe he was too shocked to actually feel it. Sakura's curious eyes peered into his soul it seemed like, worry knitted into her brow.

"Are you still doubtful?"

"N-no. No! I... I just."

What was it he needed? Space? He couldn't even move. If this could've happened any other day, okay, but it was game day. Who was he kidding? If this happened any other day he still would feel the same. If this only never happened. He should've gone when he was first told. But that's not how his mother raised him, _no_.

She just had to teach him to be a gentlemen with _a heart_. Thanks mom, now he was in too deep with a scary Goddess lady who could take him to his death if he was not careful.

"You internalize things much too long."

"You read minds?"

"Just yours. You called out to me, there is now a bond we share."

"How... How in the world did I-"

Wait. He sorta did. Last Friday during the game. He had a dream Thursday of the Goddess granting him a wish, strange yes, but he thought on it all day, giving half-assed prayers to her. He remembered thinking it was silly. But they won so maybe-

"You listen to prayers?"

"Only those with my name present. Which, I must remind you, is not often."

Technically, he brought this upon himself. Well that's great, now he had this thing following him about because of his halfhearted calls in mocking.

"Half hearted. Hm. That's a bit offensive."

"Okay, out of my head."

"If you wish."

The presences he had not felt before left his head, making most of his thoughts clearer. When did she even invade his mind?

"Okay, so say I do believe in all this junk. What now?"

"Well, it's code for me to serve those who would be man enough to stand for me. You did just that today. I am forever indebted to you."

"Like a master servant type deal."

"Absolutely not. More of a, 'I'm willing to do as you please within reason,' type thing."

"Who else can see you?"

"Whoever I, or you, please."

"... How many languages do you know?"

"When you've been around as long as I, you tend to learn many."

"So all of them?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"I can summon you at will?"

* * *

And that's how his afternoon went. One sided questions from the spikey haired boy, all answered by the supposed Goddess. Sasuke found him self actually intrigued in this powerful entity. She even made flowers on the oak bloom, killing them off then reviving them again. She confirmed other gods lived, not giving their earth identity, but told him that any and every deity he learned in school were live and well. All she told him fascinated him.

"- The southern most part of the nether hold the Christian hell, The northern hold hades, and the east holds misfortunate sinners. That's actually where the torture is held. In the west I over look the torturing of more tainted souls. The other three hold no candle to what I do in the west, I do not wish it on others, but these one's deserve it."

"So these other three deities. They rule with you." Coal eyes sparking in knowledge. "Do you hold power over them?"

"Yes. They answer to me and me alone. They do not even speak to the council members."

"Wow." Looking up to the sky, clouds continued to roll in, you could just barely see the sun. "Shit! I'm going to be late for practice. Fuck." Sasuke raced back up the hill, where Sakura already stood, blankly staring. "I have to go."

"I realized that. You must kick a sphere for hours into mesh netting. Pushing and shoving other grown men as you do."

"You know nothing about soccer."

"I know enough. You shalt have breathing issues today. My power resides in you. Play to your hearts content."

"Th-thank you."

"Go."

Sasuke failed to play his best today, causing the wrath of coach Kakashi. It was the first game they had against Iwa, and Sasuke daydreamed all through it. Zabuza even got a good elbow into his ribs, causing the Uchiha to actually threaten his life. Even in the ramen shop, Sasuke seemed out of it, not giving longing glances to his love interest of ten years. Naruto went as far as to say something out of line getting all the others to laugh, but not eliciting a single hint of hostility from his best friend. For, Sasuke had a secret.

One that may cause him his life.

* * *

So no, really, look up young Sasuke. Looks the same as seventeen Sasuke! Bothers (in the greatest of ways) me! Also, let me know when there's not a filler episode? I'm so bored!


	7. Distance

Sorry about my small freak out. It's just... it's adorable okay? So small chapter. Really only four or five pages depending how you look at it enjoy.

Oh, and

 _Flashbacks_

Present day.

* * *

" _Eima! Eima! Come quick! I think he's hurt!" The small violet eyed boy cried, running with a small creature cupped in his arms._

" _Ezraeil? Dear, come here, what are you speaking about, darling?" The pink-headed mother of three was hanging linens on the side of the cottage. Kneeling beside her youngest, she smoothed his shoulder length black hair and looked at the cat in his cream arms._

" _He's- he's hurt mother. I- I was walking in- in the w-woods and- and. I don't what to do, Eima_ _."_

" _Calm. Shh, my child. Allow me to have him." As she held the cat, she could see the wound inflicted by a larger animal. It was clearly infected. "Does the little one have a name?"_

" _Mana. I named him Mana." He sniffled and wiped away tears. The boy was completely distraught, having been looking for his pet for two hours previous._

" _Well, hello Mana. Do not worry, I will do my best to revive you." Her slender hands lit into a calming green glow, stopping the cries of both her son and the tiny kitten. "Shh, it is okay Mana. You shall live, my friend." Slowly the wound closed, Mana squirming to life again. The boy smile, taking the cat in a warm embrace._

" _Thank you, Eima_ _."_

" _Do you know what attacked Mana, dear?" The cat purred loud enough for her to hear, even cuddled in the boy's arms._

" _No. A dog maybe?"_

" _Keep better watch of him then. And never venture out alone in the wood."_

" _Yes, Mama. I wont!"_

 _Ereshkigal kissed his forehead, watching him run off. She stood again, calmed and in awe. Such a kind soul, her youngest. He was always so soft spoken and kind to all, she could hardly believe he was the son of Satan._

" _Mi̱téra." Her eldest stood by the dark wool duvet, flames tied low in a flowing ponytail, black eyes tired from his nap earlier. He held the appearance of a teenager, still only just growing to young adult._

" _Care to help me line the clothing?"_

 _Nodding with a yawn, he picked up a sheet and a few clips. He rubbed and eye, yawning again as he hung up the white clothe._

" _Sleeping all day should not be habit." She chuckled as he yawned again._

" _I did not sleep well last night."_

" _Oh, my love," she ran a hand over his flames, musing his hair causing the tie to slip._

" _Stop it." She laughed at his discomfort, reaching to hang a few tunics. "_ _Mi̱téra, do you need help with supper?"_

" _No my son. I have that under control. Go and watch your brothers, Ezraeil is in the front of the house, Anaru should be inside."_

" _I just came from there, he is not."_

 _Ereshkigal pondered a moment, he should be in the house, she had left him there with Zeus._

" _Is Zeus in there?"_

" _Yes, he has fallen asleep."_

 _Typical, he rarely was much use around the house. She should've summoned Poseidon; he was much better with children anyhow._

" _Check the-"_

" _Ha-ha! I got you!" White covered the young mothers eyes, causing a chuckle to leave her lips._

" _There you are."_

" _How'd you know? Come on, Mama!" He pulled the sheet off and smiled up at her, red eyes shining in humor._

" _You charmed Zeus."_

" _How- aw Mama, come on, how can I pull tricks if you see through them?"_

" _That's what makes me such a great mother." She scooped up the boy of eleven, kissing his face, tickling him. She loved the laugh he gave. Her middle child, so full of love and life. Her boys were her entire existence._

" _Go wake Zeus. Dinner shall be done very soon. Both of you get Ezraeil and wash up. Go."_

 _Alic put Anaru on his shoulders and walked off to get the youngest. She smiled, finishing her towel hanging, taking the basket back inside._

" _Mi̱téra! Mi̱téra! Come quick!" Alic never once raised his voice, not even as an infant. This threw her heart into her throat, dashing to her door, Zeus being awoken as well._

 _When she got outside, a very angry looking Uranus stood by the boys who coward in his wake. Green eyes bled to black, hair catching lite. Her lithe form doubled in size._

" _Boys, Epistrofí̱ makriá. Haere hoki. Atheq!"_

 _Uranus growled at the three, who ran behind Zeus. He looked at his ex lover then to the boy._

" _What is that?" His mighty roar shook the birds from the trees, the Greek he spoke very old and unused by most Gods._

" _Touch him, you'll loose your life." Her voice stayed calm albeit all the threat one could ever need._

" _WHAT IS THAT, ERESHKIGAL?!" The rage didn't scare her one bit, in fact, she stepped closer._

" _Ereshkigal, you cannot-"_

" _SILENCE! Go, Uranus. Before I make you."_

 _His laughter boomed, scaring her boys further. That was the final act. The angry Goddess rushed him, taking him down too quickly for even Zeus to witness._

 _Gold liquid seeped from Uranus' throat, a talon embedded in his esophagus._

 _In an instant, Uranus lost his head._

" _Call for a meeting, Zeus." Turning to face her most trusted confidant, Zeus noticed the holy blood on her cheek, dripping down her right arm. "We lost a God."_

* * *

" _You are a disgrace, unfit to have these children let alone raise them! I shall take this poor boys into-"_

 _Throwing the head on the table, Ereshkigal growled, "Just try. You see what happed to your beloved God." Uranus' eyes were dull, the angry Goddess refused to give him that much respect. "Touch one of my younglings, and I'll do this to you."_

" _Let her keep them." Shiva murmured, not having liked the power crazed God in the beginning. "But. I think sending them to her domain would be a good thing. Jail her there, but do not pry the children from her. The only one able to take those children from her would be Zeus, but Zeus is not on our side."_

" _Damn right. And I agree. Ereshkigal, the living world is too hard to keep tabs on the Gods out to harm these three," Zeus sighed, looking towards his father's lifeless head. "Poseidon and I shall keep guard of her. You said it yourself, I am the most powerful here."_

" _I agree," Poseidon ran a hand through his thick locks. "I shall watch over the four."_

" _Are we really going to ignore the fact that she killed a fellow God?" Satan sat in his chair he insisted came with him. An obnoxious red colored skull chair. He was a handsome being, Short black hair, and black eyes and tanned skin. He was tall, broad and any one's cup of tea, especially Minerva's._

" _No, she will be banished to the nether." Saa spoke, scratching at his chin._

" _Ah yes, send her there with the children, what a grand idea. So that way, she can turn her hellions into her. But in smallish form."_

" _Are you challenging me, Fallen of God?"_

" _Never, babe. Just. Where do you get off with killing a God?"_

" _He threatened my eldest."_

" _Ah, so, it doesn't matter he threatened your other two?"_

 _Ereshkigal was in the man's face in a nanosecond._

" _Don't inquire on my priorities. All my children are precious to me, ever think less, and you'll end up like that dead deity there." Her voice was low, too low to be heard by the rest. Satan backed down._

" _Anyone else that dare touch any of my kids will have their head placed on their own personalized stake. We will be leaving now. Boys!"_

 _The rest of the deities that remained in the room stayed speechless. No one felt safe after that. But Satan felt the most threat._

" _Keep her in that dreaded world for the rest of her life. If I find she has gotten loose..." Satan stood, heading for the exit. "... I'll kill her."_

 _Poseidon laughed at the new naïve God. "May luck be with you. I wont even stop her from taking your pathetic life."_

* * *

" _Mama_ _,_ _Ezraeil wont speak."_

 _Her life was falling to pieces, just like her people. Her eyes glazed over, wine glass in hand. She looked over the world she never thought she'd bring her boys to._

" _Mama? Do you hear me?"_

 _Looking to her oldest, she requested, "Take your brothers, help your youngest find his voice, and help your second calm."_

" _Mama! Do you not hear me? Ezraeil wont speak to me!" Looking down, all emotion devoid from her sullen features._

" _I'm so sorry my son." Tears slipped from her black eyes. "I am so sorry."_

 _Dropping to her knees, away from her sons, she sobbed._

" _What are you sorry for? Make Ezraeil speak again! Mama! Please!"_

" _I'm so sorry."_

" _You're no mother! You don't even care about Ezraeil! You're a fraud!" Before Alic could pick him up, Anaru ran from the room, leaving behind his grieving mother and two brothers. Ezraeil squirmed from his brother's grasp, running to his mother's side. He wiggled into her lap and clung to her. Alic wrapped the two in his larger arms._

" _I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over_

 _Her sons understood, they did. And they held her as she wept, admit on letting her know._

* * *

Sakura screamed, being thrown so merciless from her dreaming state. She remembered that day; her subconscious never let her forget it. Black eye's stared into the dark room, willing whatever night terror to show itself. But it never came, only the warm embrace of thick pale arms and the feeling of security. His lips grazed at her shoulder, his words hitting deaf ears. She was so far away, not even her Prince could save her.

* * *

Has anyone watched _Suits_ on USA? It's probably my favorite show and I finally caught up. I'd actually would recommend it if you have the spare time. Anyways. Back to this. I had a friend go over the story and he asked me a very solid question, "Why does Anaru hate Sakura?" Well I'm hoping I answered that. And about the last paragraph? You'll have to wait till late Monday/early Tuesday, my weekend is booked.

Language key;

Mi̱téra and Eima- Mother in Greek and Hebrew.

Epistrofí̱ makriá. Haere hoki. Atheq- Get back/away/move in Greek, Maori and Hebrew.

Answers to some questions and thank yous;

Yamora Love n Friendship;

I know, did you happen to see the original sketch? Also he mentioned some of the background characters have his features as well. Guy is offensive and Kakashi is defensive. And in all honesty, I really like watching the show, usually for the openings and endings, looking up the lyrics really get to me cuz they fit so damn well.

To that sweet guest;

You'll like why the God's have so many connections to my boys (Well Kishi's but I want them as mine.)

I like that idea, but the way I'm laying it out, it may not work like that. But we'll see

And that's so frustrating! I just wanna get to the boss change in the series, see how they did with that. Also, I freaking enjoy watching Sasuke. Fangirl for life!

As stated I'm booked, but if you guys have any story recommendations, it could be a book, story on ff or just an article you read, I'd appreciate it. I'm looking but only seem to reread. Anyway, go watch Suits, and this chapter came out way too damn long


	8. Wavering

Anyone else like how in this opening, Sasuke is the one associated with cherry blossoms? Usually it's the girl with pink hair. I'm also happy Sakura is no longer an incredibly useless character! Well then;

No excuse for my lateness my friends. I am a terrible person for this and I'm also giving you a relatively short chapter.

A note before we get started; no SasuSaku in the coming chapter. My bad on that, but I didn't plan the chapter well enough to do that. So I figured we delve into why Madara is here. I really love Madara, so I hope you all love him in this.

* * *

It was incredibly hot to be the middle of October. So hot in fact you could see the waves of heat off the pavement. Sweat dripped off the exhausted male in buckets, dehydration was the ever-present threat to him. Heat was not his best friend. Sasuke smoothed his wet hair back, shrugging his backpack closer to his sweat covered neck. It was so cold this morning, that's why he choose to walk to university, but a grand mistake it was. He checked his phone that said ninety-two. What fresh hell was this?

"Yo!"

Looking to the side of the street where his uncle sat in some small white car.

"Oji-San. What are you doing here?"

"Fugaku said you got out around this time so I figured we'd go to lunch. Get in, kid."

Sasuke gladly got in the cool car.

Madara was one of his favorite uncles, and let's face it, the kid had more than enough to choose from. Madara was the fun uncle in his eyes. What made Madara the fun uncle? He came to every game, school event, birthday, holiday and so on. He used to take Sasuke, Obito, Itachi, and Shisui out on Saturdays so their mothers could get away. But with Obito pushing a thousand and Itachi and Shisui not far behind them, Madara kept the tradition alive with just Sasuke. His other cousins were too young for Madara, ten and up was his policy.

Usually Madara called or text before his grand (always grand) appearance, out of the blue never worked with him.

"Where to?" Sasuke finally felt his body temperature lowering.

"To meet a friend!" Madara wore a creepy smile on his winkled face

"Who is-"

"No more questions nephew, you'll like them and that's all you need to know."

Maybe he finally found a girlfriend in that chick that was always around at family dinners. Kaguya was her name, he thought.

Really pretty if you like them old; blond hair to her ankles and seemingly white-eyes. Sasuke had never seen her smile he figured it was because she injected Botox countless times.

* * *

They got to a cafe one the young male recognized as the place Itachi gets his dango from. This better be worth the sweet scents assaulting his nasal cavity.

"My friend is not here yet, so we have some time to talk." The hostess showed them to a table away from most of the crowd.

"About?"

"School, your internship, soccer, family... the list is endless."

Sasuke chuckled. His uncle was not one for small talk. There was a reason he wanted to talk. "Out with it, Oji-San. What is it?"

Madara put his hands up in mock defeat laughing at being 'caught'. "Okay, you win, nephew. Always so perceptive." Sasuke frowned, casting a glance to his left.

"May I get you two anything?" The hostess Smiled warming more so at the younger male.

"Coffee black for him," his uncle smiled interrupting the girls staring, "and peppermint tea sweetened, iced for me." The girl huffed walking away to put in their orders.

"What if I didn't want black coffee?"

"You always want black coffee, son. Anyways. I want to talk to you about that pretty brunette that was rooting for you rather loudly."

"Oh." Sasuke went red, scratching his neck. "She's..."

"Ayame. The ramen shop owner's daughter. I know of her. Kakashi and I have had lunch there once."

"You hang out with my coach?"

"Often. Him and I are apart of the University's board. I see no reason to not speak to him."

"Ah. Well. She and I went to school together. She was two years above me though."

Madara smiled wide, creeping the boy out again. "Well, she must be special."

"Yeah... She sorta is I guess..."

"There's another..."

Sasuke's dark eyes went wide, looking towards the older man. He didn't, he couldn't possibly know about the goddess.

"I don't know who, but I had the pleasure of going to ramen when you said you we're going out. I figured that's where you'd be, but Ayame was there working and Naruto was nowhere in sight. You are a homebody, kid; I know when it's a girl."

Of course he would. Lovely, now Sasuke had to introduce the two else his uncle would blackmail him in the cruelest way. Madara was known for playing tricks and harassing others, not really in a bad way, more of an 'I'm going to embarrass you,' way. It was lighthearted no real threat coming from the jabs.

"Yeah, I just met her two weeks ago, nice girl."

"What is her name?"

"So you can do a background check?" Madara laughed shaking his head as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"No nephew, I will not."

Before Sasuke could mutter his reply, a slightly tanner hand touched his shoulder scaring him to his feet.

"Calm down there kid. I'm not gonna bite you." He laughed. It was sorta like looking in the mirror, but with less spikes. Izuna smiled widely, taking the shocked boy into an embrace. "It's been ages huh, nephew?" He looked like Madara, just a lot younger; he must be Itachi's age, maybe older. Sasuke didn't see his uncle's brother often for he travels the states. So this was the friend his uncle was so eager to see.

"Care for anything here, Ototo?"

"No thank you, I'm just happy to see my brother and his favorite nephew."

"Hello, Izuna. I didn't know you were in-state."

"Not many do, Madara was the only one who knew."

Sasuke nodded. "Our nephew here was about to tell me of the girl that stole his heart."

"Not steal technically..."

Izuna laughed the way his brother did, loud and full. "We'll have to meet this girl then. Is it the one at the ramen shop?"

Was he really that obvious?

"No, he met this one two weeks prior. I assume after the Kiri game Wednesday?"

"Before. She got into some trouble at the park, bailed her out."

Izuna put his hand on Sasuke's head ruffling his spikes, laughing. "Well look at our chivalric boy go!" Sasuke pouted in return.

"So what brings you home?" Madara jumped back in, voice a bit more serious.

"I can't just come home?" Izuna looked offended.

"No. I know you little brother. What is it?"

"Fine, fine. Fugaku told me about his step down. I came really to congratulate you. Maybe catch a soccer game, family dinner. I haven't done that since you were forty."

"I still am in my forty's you nit."

"Anyways," the younger rolled his eyes, "I was just homesick."

"And?"

"Uncle..." Sasuke chided.

"No he's very right. I met someone."

'Ha! I knew there was a reason!"

"Hush, you cad."

"Uncle that's great. Are you bringing her tomorrow?"

"I assumed I would. Your fathers house right?"

"Yes, sir."

Izuna smiled, standing from the table. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow. It'll be great seeing Itachi, Obito and Shisui again."

"You four better behave!"

"Up yours."

In many ways Izuna was like Obito, both having grown up together. They were both twenty-six and hyperactive. Him and Obito had a 'here and now' outlook on life, stubborn attitudes, and a horrible sense of time. You tell them six; they'll show up at seven thirty-four. All four could be a hurricane in the making. There was one time Mikoto had caught them with the sharpest knife in the house throwing it at one another, giving Shisui a gash that never healed properly on his right shoulder. Mikoto was livid yelling at them, rushing the three to the E.R while grounding them. Izuna also had a sharp tongue, learning that from Obito as well. Obito never censored any foul-mouthed comment. And like his brother, Izuna was beyond his years in intelligence skipping grades and even finishing college by sixteen. Itachi finished at twenty though, being lazy and taking a year off to go who knows where with his friends.

* * *

Sasuke was looking forward to dinner tomorrow. It will be the first time all of their family was together since Tajima-Sofu passed. And under lighter conditions, maybe he'd get to introduce the springtime girl to his family.

"We should get going, you have to work do you not?"

"Yeah. Thank you for talking me out."

"Of course. I'll drop you off at your parents home."

"Actually, my car is at Naruto's. He lives closer to the university and I happened to stay the night there."

"To his place then."

On any given Sunday, you'd go to the Uchiha manor and it'd be busy. Like when the family hosted a barbeque, there was an abundance of food and drink and activities. This time however, there was just family present. Sasuke being twenty-two could sit at the larger table his father sat head of. His mother usually sat at another outside with the other Uchiha females to watch the kids outside. He sat in between Itachi and Obito, how were currently arguing with Shisui and Izuna about politics. Politics bored the youngest at the table. Sasuke just settled with listening and drinking his beer.

"So, Sasuke. How is the interning?" One of his many uncles asked after breaking the foursome up.

"Great. I actually start working on the pay roll in November." Nods and mummers of commemorations swirled about the large dinning hall.

"And how is soccer? Do you see a future in that as well?"

"He is very proud of his medical work, soccer is just a hobby." Fugaku interrupted as usual. Sasuke felt no need telling the family of lawyers, doctors and businessmen he actually wanted to play full time, college was just a fall back. Itachi and Madara were the only ones who knew inside the family.

"Ah, yes. Well you'll be a prestigious doctor, son." Itachi snickered, Sasuke elbowed him.

"So Itachi, how's the youngest attorney title getting along?"

Let's see, Itachi quit his job a week ago under the claim it was too corrupt of a practice. So how he'll play that off would be to Sasuke's delight.

"I quit. The firm did not meet my needs. I am going into the police force as their attorney."

Well isn't that convenient.

"News to me. But not unwelcomed. Congratulations, son." Fugaku nodded.

"Sneaky little-"

"Quiet Ototo. I'll murder you if you continue."

"I loath you."

"The love is mutual."

"Sir," one of the many helpers Mikoto had stood in the doorway. "A miss Emi is here on behalf of mister Izuna."

Izuna found a really pretty brunette with gold eyes to share with the family, instantly being questioned. Sasuke thought she was young, too young to marry, but his uncle was happy. After the roar died down, Izuna announced their wedding date and all who would be in his groom's party. Drinks were poured and laughter in abundance.

Sasuke hardly noticed his uncle had left the room to the front door.

* * *

Outside the house, Madara lit a cigar sipping on the bourbon his father loved so much.

"Looks like you might get more nieces and nephews."

"He, he. Funny boy."

Sasuke himself lit a cigarette keeping to beer.

"I am a bad influence."

"Very. Look at what you've done."

"I must ask you something."

"Hn?"

"Will you ever tell your father? About the soccer?"

Sasuke exhaled, sighing out the smoke. "No. If a team were to sign me, he'd have to find out that way. Not even mother knows."

"It's not my place, but you should tell them soon. I spoke with a scout at the Kiri game. He seems very interested. He was at the Oto game as well."

"I'll tell them when I tell them I took on smoking."

Madara laughed exhaling the smoke in his mouth. "Yes, silly boy. If you insist."

* * *

Back inside, Sasuke was directed to the basement where his many cousins played. Itachi, Shisui, Obito and Izuna looked to be planning something. When asked, they assured it was the bachelor party that Sasuke was invited to. Sasuke outright said 'fuck no.' He rather spend his time elsewhere without his drunken brother. Itachi got overly affectionate drunk, any woman would be lucky to be around so he's told.

So Sasuke would pass on that.

Sasuke sat with his niece who seemed to be by herself playing dolls. She was a lot quieter than the rest, light grey eyes half lidded as she brushed the dolls hair, long black locks tied into two pigtails.

"Hey Ame."

"Hi, Sasuke-San."

"What cha got there?"

"Miyu. My doll."

"She is very lovely." Sasuke always had a soft spot for children, hoping to have a daughter of his own one-day. He wouldn't mind a son, but with a daughter he could do cheesy things with and get away with it.

"Thank you. Would you like to know about her?"

"Of course." And so, Ame told him Miyu's favorite color, food, and clothing choice. Who needed an older brother when you could pretend to have a younger sister?

* * *

I really, really, really like Madara and Izuna. Also I like soft Sasuke. But I'm keener to first series Sasuke, the one who spoke regularly and didn't have bloodlust. Did you guys see the meme? Look up 'Fucks Kakashi gives' it is my favorite meme next to the comic of Naruto and Sasuke talking about Naruto's tails.

Oni no Oookami; Kick ass name btw. I don't think this was the chapter you were looking for but I need to build characters and what not. I believe the technical term for that is character development **insert eyeroll here** But glad you like the story! Your review was not in vane!

Yomora Love n Friendship; I really liked chapter seven. Like I could marry it. And I really like you. Are you a regular reader here? Your reviews are always insightful and warm. Please review again! I look forward to it


	9. It Was You

Sasuke

To say he was nervous about the situation at hand would be absurd. The king of anxiety was never worry stricken when it came to parties.

Back in the academy he was a living God (no pun intended.)

Sasuke was the boy to see back then. Throngs of women so beautiful and plenty the entire barracks could have two with a bottle of preferred drink to each. Women meant alcohol as far as the others were concerned. But when did the Uchiha _ever_ bring a girl to said party? Naruto wasn't sure he'd ever see the day his partner in crime brought a female to a gathering.

That's why he sat next to the dark boy's Goddess.

"He paid you..." Naruto was the only one dumb enough, though, to voice said opinion.

* * *

Ereshkigal

"Naruto..." The painfully shy girl she had come to know as Hinata in the first minute of their excursion. The lavender-eyed beauty pulled her impossibly annoying fiancé away from Sakura's face.

"He's quite right, though," the undercover Goddess chuckled, interlocking her fingers with Sasuke's. "But I really wouldn't share his method of... payment..."

Kiba, the kid with weird spikes not spikes and red triangle facial tattoos, jumped up from the poker table and laughed. "Pretty _and_ funny? No way you didn't drug her."

The rest laughed, ever eager to learn more about the _evidentially_ paid girl.

"Sasuke never ever introduced us to a girl." The blonde loudmouth Ino chimed in. "Let alone speak to one without internally dying." More laughter rose at the blatant discomfort of their socially aloof friend.

"Lay off, Ino." Sasuke grumbled, face going beet red.

"It's a valid statement, Uchiha." Neji mused, hand to chin, nodding. "He has the social skills of a Neanderthal."

"Say that to my face, you femanazi. I'll break that pretty face." He continued to seethe.

"You think I'm pretty? Do you not remember the time we spent in the academy together? You took longer to get ready than all of us."

"At least I don't wash my hair thrice then condition six times over."

Neji growled.

The interaction was so bewildering to the Goddess. This? This was how humans show endearment? How friends showed they loved one another? She did this on a weekly basis at the council, but that didn't mean she had any love for most that were present.

"Watch it Hyuga," Sasuke smirked to the chocolate haired boy. "Need I remind you that you still can't muster up the courage to speak to-"

"Irrelevant!" Neji yelled, she noticed his body temperature signature spiked.

"What?" The boy who looked like Sasuke but with less social skills (if possible) spoke up. "The fact you pin over Ten-Ten-Chan?"

Silence cloaked the room; the awkward feeling nipping at her lover was back.

"Way to go, boyfriend of mine. And you guys wonder why I always have my tongue down his throat." Ino quipped.

"Glossing over... All of that." The girl in question, Ten-Ten looked towards the new girl, smile so warm Sakura could feel it blinding her soul. "Tell us about you, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke

That was the question Sasuke dreaded.

Sure they rehearsed her backstory, but the girl literally couldn't name a single thing they conversed about the night before. And the night before was hell to say the least.

Not that she was willing to work with him. No, that was a luxury not even he earned. The Goddess was just naturally difficult to deal with.

* * *

" _For the last time, it's Suna. Su-na. Not Sana. Come on Sak." Sasuke groaned out, running tired hands over tired eyes._

" _Is that not what I said?" Ereshkigal huffed out while crossing dainty arms over her not so dainty chest._

 _Sasuke came up with such a brilliant plan. A brilliant plan the Sakura just had to ruin._

 _They were coming up on two hours of sitting in his room reciting her fake background story. And, sadly, they were no closer to being finished since the start of the two hours._

 _Sasuke may rip his hair out at this point._

" _No. Where are you from?"_

" _The Mesopotamian Other World."_

" _No, woman! Focus. Suna."_

" _Sana."_

" _No. Say it with me. Su."_

" _Su."_

" _Na."_

" _Na."_

" _Suna."_

" _Sana."_

" _We are getting no where. What is your name?"_

" _Ereshkigal of the Other World."_

 _Sasuke stood from the chair by his desk to sit next to the frustration girl._

" _I do not see why my plan is not sufficient enough."_

" _I'm not letting you in my brain and thinking answers for you. You can't even pronounce half of these words. Do you even know what a mythologist does? Let alone how to properly say it?"_

 _Sakura pouted, frowning towards her human._

" _I've got a better idea."_

 _Sakura sat still a moment, contemplating the validity of his statement. She took this time to prod through the boy's mind._

" _Like hell you do. 'Rewards' what do you mean by that? Hm?"_

" _Out of my brain, firstly. Secondly," Sasuke touched her bare thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. He put his lips to her throat and whispered. "You get an answer correct this," A hand moved up her skirt, causing heat to rise to her skin. "Wrong answer?" He then bit her, hard. Although it did not cause bodily harm, it still hurt._

" _Like that'll-" He bit down at her sensitive skin, eliciting a yelp._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Eresh-" Another bite. "Sakura Haruno."_

" _See?" His hand slid up further. "That wasn't so hard. How old are you?"_

" _Four hu- ow! Sasuke!"_

" _Earth age."_

" _Twenty- two or something." The bite was light._

" _Leave out the or something. When's your birthday? You may use celestial knowledge."_

" _March 28_ _th_ _."_

" _And where are you from?"_

" _Sa- Ouch! I will end you here and now, boy."_

" _Say it right."_

" _Suna?"_

" _See? Who's a good Goddess? Hm? You are. Yes you are."_

" _Does one wish to not see another sunrise?"_

 _Sasuke chuckled, a sound she has grown found of. Pulling from her neck, he kissed her full peach lips, taking his right hand to snake through soft hair._

" _I do believe I owe you something?"_

" _You owe me quite a bit of everything, mortal. Finish what you start."_

" _Else what? You," His hand finally reached where she needed. She was already wet. "Are in no potion to threat dear."_

* * *

Without incentive, could she really rattle off the story they made up? Maybe she was in his mind now and he could telepathically relay the answers? Or promise to reward her again?

"I just moved here from Suna to hopefully become a mythologist at your university. I am twenty-two. I don't have much family in all honestly, so the move wasn't a bad deal. I was also hoping to get away from the heat, but that has yet to happen."

Oh she was a clever one, that Goddess of his.

"You played me..." He muttered, his voice even.

"And you said I was in no position to threat." She sighed back, "but that's a hard thing to threaten when you have me sit on your-"

"So, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto interrupted before she could finish. But Sasuke knew what she was aiming for. It was her best defense, after all. "How'd you meet Teme?"

Sasuke saw the puzzlement on her gorgeous face. "That's me."

* * *

Ereshkigal

Didn't that mean 'bastard' in their language? Why would you ever call a friend that?

"Well, he saved me. Granted it was unwanted, he saved me nonetheless. Some man wanted to know if the pink hair was a true color. Which it is. He's methods of finding out were less than wanted."

"How rude!" Ten-Ten and Ino shouted going into large detail about how some men had no respect.

Sakura took the time to observe the rest. There was a boy with a ponytail lying on another blondes lap, seeming to take a nap. A strange kid with thick eyebrows who did not take his eyes off her. The redhead with glare weaker than Ezraeil's, watched her too, she assumed it was due to the boy she was practically sitting on. There was a chubbier one eating, one with his hood up and sunglasses on. A strange array of people.

But she quite liked them. They fascinated her with their not so friendly love and respect. They all seemed to have some sort of connections only ever seen in dogs. A fierce loyalty and defending personas. Yes, humans were a very interesting bunch, but these humans take the proverbial cake.

* * *

Sasuke

"Hey, Princess. Come outside a sec." It had been a successful two hours, but Sasuke knew his friend would want to talk. He was sure he knew of what as well.

Now was the best time due to Sakura's mutual infatuation with Ino. The two were loudly speaking to one another as if they grew up together or were sisters. They even nicknamed each other 'Pig' and 'Billboard Brow'.

"Sure."

* * *

Naruto looked anxious, twisting his fingers and fidgeting with the lighter.

"Yo. I get a strange feeling from Sakura-Chan."

"You, or the fox?"

"Both. He and I agreed."

Usually, Sasuke would call him a freak.

The Demon he had seen so long ago was not a topic brought up frequently in their relationship. Occasionally around certain people, Naruto's inner fox would react. It had happened with their coach and Sasuke's uncle. Other than that, they seldom discuss the thing residing in the blond.

Sasuke exhaled the smoke through his nose in a sigh. "Right. Your stomach demon is never wrong."

"He said watch it pretty boy. Anyway, not a bad feeling. More like the one I get from Kakashi."

"More of a reason to ignore it."

"Okay. Just letting you know." Naruto exhaled as well. Casting a glance downward.

Sasuke noticed the forlorn look, feeling bad he was brushing it off.

Although, Sasuke could not simply tell his best friend he was currently seeing a Goddess. It wasn't his secret to tell. And if the stomach fox sensed it, Naruto would find out eventually.

"Thanks." Sasuke gave in hopes to pacify his friends hurt eyes. Both sighed, listening to their friends talk and yell, clink drinks or slam a fist. It was calming to the two.

* * *

"Your friends are... intriguing." Sakura mumbled rolling away from him to be on her side.

"Really." Sasuke deadpanned, arms pulling her close to his chest, burring his face in her peach scented hair.

"Yes. Very loud. But... warming."

"I guess. Surely nothing like your friends."

The Goddess pushed back into him, sighing. "No. I keep to myself."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Sleep."

"I am not tired."

"I'll fight dirty." She rolled to stare at him.

"You better not enchant me."

"Oh... No... I was thinking of. Never mind. Lullaby it is, meus Princeps."

"Oh. You cheater."

The scream jolted the boy awake. Her hair was aflame and pitch eyes searching the room.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Sakura? Ereshkigal!"

She didn't react to him, muttering foreign languages as she stood.

"I- I must go. I-" Then she was gone.

It took him ten minutes to process what happened. But by the time he untangled his thoughts and tried summoning her, it had been another five minutes. That Goddess was an enigma, one he was going to figure out.


	10. Cascade

Hello! So I'm doing double the thank you's rn, so bear with me.

Yomora Love n Friendship;

Chapter 8: I so love Madara. He is one of the best villains I've seen in that series, besides born again Itachi. I also like Peinn, but that's beside the point. I'm glad you share my like for Madara.

Chapter 9: Super duper important that she does. In the coming chapter it may become evident. And I'm gonna revisit the dream in chapter 11 or 13. So I hope you stick around.

I'm loving all your support and love for this story; you get me to write the next chapter faster.

SexyBlossom08

Chapter 8: I hope my p.m.'s helped a bit?

Chapter 9: I'm glad you liked it! The love you show is forever with me!

Guest:

I could be wrong, you could very well have a name, but it won't show on ff rn so I'm going off memory.

I am so sorry, usually I have breaks in the story but I had so much tired to deal with that I missed that. But thank you for your review! I will fix that so it's a little more enjoyable to read. Hope that didn't stop you from reading!

Okay, Chapter 10. Has more to do with Naruto. Sasuke is present but Naruto needed explaining.

* * *

 _He was their pride and joy. The boy that had sunshine in his hair and the sea in his eye's._ Such a beautiful baby boy _, Kushina thought,_ looks so much like his father.

" _Such a boy should not exist, Izanami." Shiva ruined the moment with his harsh voice._

" _But yet he does." Saa stared in bewilderment as he held the boy, a smile gracing his corpse like face._

" _We haven't a clue how he has come about," Minato murmured, watching the boy giggle at the elders. "You said Jinch_ _ū_ _riki could only move host correct, Shiva?"_

" _Yes. So how the child could be birthed with a piece of the tails is beyond me."_

" _So you admit it?" Ereshkigal mumbled, "You do not know everything."_

" _Hush woman." Minerva warned. "We will find the cause. For no, we must take and study the child."_

 _Wind from an unknown source kicked up, cool flames danced around the council._

" _You will do no such thing." Kushina warned, snatching back her boy. "If there becomes a problem in his growth maybe I'll come to you. But as of now, he stays with me."_

" _If you insist. But... Baas!"_

" _Sir?" Baas was an older man, long white hair and a wart on his nose._

" _You watch them, Ereshkigal already has Zeus and Poseidon. Besides, Izanagi is your student."_

" _I guess. Izanagi, is that okay with you and Izanami?"_

" _If that is what we must do."_

" _The nine tailed beast is nothing to bat an eye to, ya know. If I were the lass I'd have more than the porn writer watchin' after her." Odin murmured._

" _Baas is plenty strong to handle this task." Shiva sniffed._

" _Right. Must we remind ye of the Fourth Great War? How well did ye handle that?" Odin snickered, knowing he won._

" _Enough." Ereshkigal sighed. "I have boys to attend to, and I am more than sure Izanami would like to go home."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I haven't got the time for this." The redhead agreed, standing._

" _Be careful. Son's with extraordinary power become and extraordinary handful."_

* * *

 _As warned, the boy tapped into his power destroying half of his kindergarten school, injuring many as he did. He was taken from the new parents to be sealed until he could properly manage his demon._

 _He was sent to the academy, were most of the deity children went. Although, because of what he was, scorned and strayed from Naruto. Naruto never minded, he enjoyed being left alone. That way he needn't worry of his friend's safety._

 _It wasn't just for deity, however, it was made for mortal children to interact with them, teach them social skills and humility. At first, the blond boy loved it, making new friends. But then there was his best friend._

* * *

" _Sasuke, can you write out the equation out on the board?"_

 _Naruto didn't care for the Uchiha. He was a pompous assface with an ego problem. He shared his barracks with him and multiple classes since first grade._

" _Very good. Naruto. Can you explain how he got this answer?"_

 _Naruto sighed, standing to walk to the board. "Well, Iruka. He solved it."_

 _The class laughed, pointing at the classes' comic relief._

" _I'm serious Naruto, next time pay attention. Go sit down."_

" _Dead last." Sasuke muttered, smirking at the other boy._

" _What was that, bastard?" Naruto didn't think when he got into the brunets' face._

" _Dead last." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar, snarling at him while he raised a fist._

" _Both of you! Dean's office!"_

 _Sasuke grumbled pushing off the annoying boys hand, walking out of class. Naruto glared as he walked behind him._

" _Way to go, Baka."_

" _Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, we wouldn't be here!"_

" _Maybe if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have said anything."_

" _Look here, you ass. I'm going to kick your pretty boy face so hard, your children will feel it."_

" _Please do. Would love to beat you."_

 _By this time they were paused in the hall, Naruto screaming and Sasuke rolling his eyes. Naruto was angry, never feeling this riled up before._

"Kill him. It's simple. With me you can do that. _" The voice he didn't quite understand urged him. Naruto refused to listen to it._

" _Nah. You're not worth it."_

* * *

 _They were to clean the barracks all week after classes. Their commanding officer was to check the rooms then dismiss them to the dean's office after it was don't properly. Soon, other boys noticed, poking fun at the two. Naruto didn't care enough, but he noticed Sasuke always mumbled about it._

 _At Friday, they were just about done cleaning when Zabuza and Haku walked in. Naruto liked Haku, considering him a friend at times, but Sasuke made his dislike for the other very apparent._

" _Look here, Haku, we have the brat and the idiot. Who knew they were so... close."_

" _Go fuck yourself, weirdo. I'm busy." Sasuke growled, not missing a beat in his mopping._

" _What was that punk?" Zabuza walked over to the boy, mud tracking behind him._

" _You're getting the floors dirty, slob."_

" _Am I?" Zabuza looked at his boots, bending to take one off. Looking at it, a twisted smile marked his face. Without second thought, he wiped it on Sasuke's face. Sasuke then punched him. Haku then put the Uchiha into a full nelson._

" _I wouldn't do that." The younger boy warned._

" _Hey! Let him go!" Naruto ran up only to be kicked by the other. Naruto stood back up, rubbing his ribs. He cast a glance back to them; Zabuza was now in the midst of punching Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke paled, wheezing for breath. Haku dropped him. Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a rage. Kumara took advantage of the moment, breaking part of the seal._

* * *

 _Naruto couldn't remember what happened, but when he calmed, the two assailants were incapacitated._

 _Sasuke lay on the floor, breath still not coming to him, Naruto freaked out._

" _Yo! What do I do? Do I get a nurse? What is wrong with you?"_

" _In-... haler. In. My. Bunk." Naruto rushed to grab the device._

 _When Sasuke was stable, he just stared at the boy with golden hair and ocean eyes._

" _What? You're creeping me out."_

" _What was that? What are you?"_

" _You mean you're not scared of me?" Naruto looked bewildered, almost excited over this news._

" _Hardly. You practically saved my life." Sasuke shrugged, wide eyes reducing size as he calmed._

" _Oh. Well. I'm not really 'posed to talk about it." Naruto looked down all traces of happiness gone._

" _Well I wont tell." The Uchiha boy was hoping to lighten his new friends spirits._

" _It's... It's called a demon. The nine tailed fox, dude." The blond shook tremendously, running an uncertain hand through his blond spikes._

" _I've heard about it. I didn't think it existed, though."_

" _It does. I only have part of it though. All of it would probably kill me."_

 _Sasuke nodded, figuring any more questions would further rattle Naruto._

" _Well, thanks. For the saving my life."_

" _Welcome."_

* * *

 _So Naruto went on with his academy life, having Sasuke by his side to quell the fox demon. They grew close enough to visit one another's homes, eventually becoming close enough to call each other's parents aunt and uncle. It wasn't just Sasuke Naruto made friends with; he also met Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Ten-Ten. He also met his fiancée there, Hinata. The most beautiful female he had ever encountered in his entire twelve years of life. She was gorgeous with her short midnight hair and lavender eyes. He wouldn't call it instant love, but he was definitely attached._

* * *

It was a lovely morning. The sunlight bled into every orifice of the home, the scent of coffee strong. Hinata had made his favorite breakfast ramen as well. She even went as far as to clear his favorite ashtray.

So now, here he sat, the boy with golden hair, smoking as he sipped his coffee and listened to the birds sing. It was a great morning. Key word; was.

"Yo! Naruto, my boy!" Jiraiya wasn't a terrible person, well. Not so terrible to ruin his mood. It was more of his ticks that would ruin the morning. "And Hinata-Chan, you're looking extra busty."

Hinata made a noise of discomfort, gaining Naruto's attention. He hit the old pervert on the head. Jiraiya gave a defiant child's pout, crossing his arms.

"No fun, Naruto."

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"To talk! But we cannot do it here. To the coffee shop!"

* * *

"So I came to speak to you about Sasuke's girlfriend." Jiraiya mused, sipping his tea.

"So you did get my message." Naruto gave back a toothy grin.

The two sat at a table outside from the rest drinking tea. Jiraiya still looked the same as when Naruto was fifteen. He knew God's didn't age, but Jiraiya was proof.

"Yes. Hence the reason I told you what I did." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"Shut up. Anyway."

"Yes. Well you can't really say anything but. Yes. The feeling you got? It's for a reason."

Naruto lit a cigarette, pondering." And?"

"She's a goddess. The Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld. Total babe if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, actually."

"She's no immediate danger to the boy."

Naruto perked up, smile crossing his face. "I knew that but it's nice to have reassure-"

"But her sons are."

Naruto nodded, putting his hand to his chin. "Right, right, her sons... EXCUSE ME?"

"Sons. Hades, Whiro, and Lucifer. The three God's of the underworld from three different backgrounds. Ultimately they're just clones of her really."

"That's... Oh. Okay. Glad we got this out of the way. Do you think Bastard knows?"

"I don't doubt it. But always listen to your gut."

Naruto stood, putting money on the table. "I should go talk to him."

"Or. Ignore all this and be happy he found someone." Jiraiya stood as well, following his godson. The two walked the town square, looking at random things. Rather, Naruto looking for things for his anniversary, and Jiraiya looking for book inspiration.

"I guess. But if she acts up?" They stopped by a jewelry store, the young boy eyeing a sliver necklace.

"We on the council have to deal with her."

"Well okay. Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Though we're having dinner at my house tonight. Your mom wants you there. Hinata-Chan too!"

"Hinata is busy. So just me."

"You liar. Why are you so mean to me?"

"Everything personal, you creep her out."

"How rude."

"Alright, see ya then."

* * *

Naruto always had a great infinitive for his godfather. He was, although a leacher, a great man. He always had some fatherly wisdom to give when Naruto needed it. When Naruto get cold feet for his proposal, Jiraiya had scolded him for ever doubting he loved the woman. He loved Hinata dearly, ad his godfather saw that. It gave him the push he needed to ask her.

* * *

Naruto wasn't why the feeling in the pit of his stomach kept nagging at him. It wasn't as if the news he heard was bad per se. But it wasn't settling either. What if the girl was bewitching his best friend? Should he look into that? His troubles showed on his handsome face as he practiced. So much so Kakashi had to pull him aside.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it, boy?"

"What?"

"You look like someone kicked your puppy. Why?"

"Just personal troubles. I'll be fine for the game."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"If you insist. Suit up, then."

Sasuke stood by the water station, talking over strategies with Neji. Naruto went over to get into his bag.

"Yo, Dobe." His best friend called out. Naruto ignored him not because he wanted to but because he was too preoccupied. "Oi! Naruto." Naruto kept heading to the locker room.

When he started to change, thoughts of Sasuke actually knowing became more evident. Usually the boy was more perceptive to his feelings. There was no circumstance where Sasuke just brushed off feelings.

With Sasuke's first girlfriend, Ami, Naruto warned she was a psycho. Sasuke quickly took that into consideration, stepping on eggshells the entire relationship. A year later when he tried to break up with her, she threatened to cut him.

Why was he ignoring his intuition?

"Yo! Nerd! I was calling you on field." Sasuke smirked, putting his bag into his locker.

"Oh. I didn't hear you. Sorry, dude." Naruto's head hung low, arms propped on his knees as he sat hunched on the bench.

Sasuke looked pissed. "Right. You're second string tonight."

"What!" Naruto stood, just as angry.

"Kakashi's call. He said you and I aren't needed." He rolled his dark eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you listened? We always start!"

"Yeah, well couch said you're mind wasn't there so he benched us both to make it far. Thanks."

"Blaming this on me?"

"Duh."

"Eat your own dick." Naruto snorted, a small smile on his thin lips.

"Fight me, bitch boy." Sasuke swatted the blond in the back of his head

The two wrestled on the ground, arguing. Curse words flew as well as fist. It took the entire team to get the two away.

"Spoiled rotten ass!"

"Dead last!"

"Whoa boys, this is not how you use the power of youth!" Guy stood between the two.

"Not my fault he's too pussy whipped to care for his best friend."

"Is that what it's about? Sakura. Oh get over it, cry baby."

"Why don't you get off of it!"

"Get off my dick first."

"That's quite enough boys." Kakashi looked bored, nose in a book. "I don't want to have to bench you two the next game, right? Work it out in nice words, children... Else." Kakashi pulled the book away, a cheery look on his face. "I will." But his voice was not as friendly. "The rest of you, on field. Now."

The team followed, leaving their captain and second best alone.

"You suck." Naruto huffed.

"Yeah, you do too."

Both laughed.

"I'm just worried man."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. You mean a Goddess."

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling. "Figured you'd find out. How, I'll never know."

Naruto chuckled back. "And you never will."

The two just looked away, smiles on their bruised faces.

"Asshole." Naruto turned, still laughing.

"But I'm your asshole." Sasuke held up his fist."

"What ever happened to Ayame?"

"Engaged. Thought of me as just a customer."

"Well you're nothing to look at. Guess she saw that."

"Go away."

The two stood, slinging arms on their shoulders. Naruto never knew why he was worried. That was his best friend. His brother. Nothing could break them.


	11. Black Night Town

Yo two chapters in one night!

Any one ever watched Fruits Basket? I love it. Now a small poll. Which Naruto opening and ending's do you like? I love opening 7 and don't ask me to pick an ending. I care too much about this show huh?

* * *

Ereshkigal

 _Her people were simple craftsmen and women. War was hardly heard of in her land, Babylon. She watched lovingly as the children ran in the street, laughing._

 _She watched one in particular. She had long bronze hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a rich brown, never once clashing with her soft features. She didn't know the young girls name, but had seen her birth and considered her to be her own angel._

* * *

"Did you give her a name in your head?" Sasuke muttered, squinting at the sun.

"Sunshine in Latin. Soles. She reminded me of the sun. Such a beautiful girl." Sakura was putting daisies in the boy's hair. He didn't look happy, but didn't mind either. She continued his story.

* * *

 _She would watch the girl and her mother weave baskets, sometimes helping out. She could never hear them from the orb, but could cast spells. The family was preparing for The Lunar Waning period was upon them. It was usually when they prayed to her, hoping she did not take away from them. She seldom did from the good, earnest citizens. Her child looked stunning in the festival clothing her mother had made. A deep purple dress with gold trimming. Her smile grew tenfold as she spoke to her mother._

* * *

"What is the Lunar Festival?" He looked up from her lap through dark lashes

"We have two." She smiled back, finally finishing her flower crown. She placed it on his head. "The waxing moon meant fortuitous living. Waning was the time to be weary."

"Because one got lighter during the full moon and the other is a new moon?" He closed his eyes again, pollen assaulting his vision.

"Aye. Keen observation. My people were superstitious in that respect."

"Continue."

* * *

 _With the talk of festival, Ereshkigal never thought of a war. But the warring city-states around her beautiful city thought otherwise. The first attack was the night of the festival. King Cyrus the Great of Persia had waged war, destroying half the city._

* * *

"We learned about this." Sasuke frowned.

"So you know. Soles was killed on the third night. I did my best to protect her."

 _She watched in horror with the city burned. Tears crashed down her face when she saw her sunshine in her domain._

" _Sir." One of the Anunnaki bowed to her. "We are seeing another influx of-"_

" _Go check them in. Create another land apart from the West. I do not wish to see my people in the West. Go, please."_

" _Yes, sir."_

"What is a Anunnaki?" Sasuke sat up, causing the flowers to fall into his eyes.

She laughed, replacing it on his head. "A council of my own. A court that determines the fate of the souls."

"Oh." Sasuke looked like fall and spring, dark colors with the bright yellow flowers.

"Yes."

* * *

 _For years she watched her city crash and burn and the souls sail in. The souls never spoke, a toll paid to allow them passage but she could see the sadness in their lifeless eyes._

 _When her world finally met its end at the hands of Muslin rule. Even during that rule, she watched over the land. She had asked the other Mesopotamian God's to watch over as well, but they left, starting wars with other growing Gods for their land. She was the only one left by the Greco-Roman times._

 _It did not take long for the council to start up. They made it their sole mission to annoy her. Continuously pestering her about her various conquests._

* * *

"What do you mean by that?"

"What, dear?"

"Conquests?"

"I will not lie. Sex was a release. Are you angry?"

"No." Sasuke's face went red, turning away from his lover.

"Jealous?"

"No..." ?" Red burned at the tips of her lover's ears. A light pink dusted his cheeks as her violently turned from her.

"Ah. Relax. For as long as you live. I am yours." Her green nails touched his cheek, pushing his face to hers once more.

"Good..."

"Breathe. Wouldn't want you to have an attack."

Sasuke calmed, looking at her. "What about the Gods in your world?"

"The three I rule with?"

"Yeah." He lay back on her lap, taking off his crown to place it on her while moving her bangs in the process.

* * *

 _It wasn't until she met Uranus did she feel truly alive again. He was a selfless lover, careful as well. He had cut ties with her when he met his wife and had Zeus. What he hadn't known was Ereshkigal had a son of her own: Hades._

* * *

"Son?"

"Three. Quiet, I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Whiro was her middle child, more creative and assertive than his brother. Ranginui, father sky, was his father. Ranginui wanted nothing to do with his son, which made it easier on the Queen._

 _Lucifer came last, a strange case. His father, Satan was not her usual lover. He was quiet rough and didn't care for her like Uranus did. After she had his son, she refused to see him again if it were outside of council. But he was a coward, couldn't go against her if he tried. And when he did, she humiliated him, not by killing him, but by ripping an arm off and hitting him with it._

* * *

"..."

"Do not anger me then, little one." She kissed his pale nose, smiling.

"Three children."

"Technically Gods, but." She lifted her arms in a 'oh well' gesture.

"Yeah."

"I would love to introduce you to my youngest. He may like you more then the older children."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure."

"But allow me to finish my story."

* * *

 _The three of them were her solace, no longer needing frivolous interactions to fill her life. She raised each one with love. Then she met her human, the only human to gain her attention since that little girl. He was gorgeous to say the least. And since that day she saw him walking to the market with his family. She was in love then._

* * *

"I like that part."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Sitting up again, he kissed her, in the grass field they met in. The breeze blew their hair, mixing ash with coral. "Because I fell in love too."

* * *

Anaru

She was with that human again. How could the mother of three just leave them for a human? It was like how she left his young brother to see what he should not have seen. Ezraeil was more sensitive than he and Hades his mother knew that. She didn't even try to correct the wrong. His brother meant nothing to that vile women, and now she was with _that_ human.

"She's terrible isn't she?"

"Yes."

"You have the power to dispose of her."

"I do."

"So you should. I shall help you."

"How?"

"We start with the human."

* * *

WHOOOOOOH

I am burnt. But also a genius. Why? I found a quick way to make mini doughnuts. I love it.

Read and review, it wont be very humorous in the next chapters, sorry.


	12. Sign

YO!

What's up my dudes? I am loving the reviews! Thank you so much.

Fangirl-already;

I realized I had moderate reviews on so I had to approve them. My bad lol.

Well they say Boruto calls Sasuke uncle, but Sarada has too much respect to do the same with Naruto. Have you seen ending 33 Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku? All the feels man. And Spinning World it's pretty great too!

Go! Is my favorite from the original!

Yamora Love n Friendship;

I'm glad you loved it! I'm so honored to have a continuous reader, you don't even understand.

Guest;

Pair her with whom exactly? I do believe she is with Sasuke, unless you're mistaking my story with another's? I'm just overly confused by your review. I'm sure if you stuck it out instead of being childish in your comments, you'd see how the story resolves, but I am more than welcome to answer your question.

Sakura is very much so with Sasuke.

Ah I love my readers, really do, you guys give me the ultimate life.

We time jumped a bit.

* * *

Ereshkigal

It was December now. Almost four months since she had met her human. The past few months were lovely. Having spent countless hours, sometimes days, with the boy of night. She had even gotten him to give his life to her, her giving hers to him in return. She couldn't ask for more.

The West seemed less like home these days. If it wasn't being in Sasuke's arms, she didn't feel like being bothered to lift a finger. Unless it had to do with her sons, she always had time for them.

"Mother." Alic grumbled, tapping his foot.

"Are you still speaking?"

"Obviously. What are we going to do with Anaru?"

"I haven't gotten that far, dear. I do not once believe that oracle."

"Nor do I, but precautions should be made."

Ereshkigal sighed, rolling her eyes and looking up from her desk. "You sound paranoid. He hasn't done a single thing since our talk in October."

"He hasn't?"

"No he has not. So what 'precautions' should I be taking?"

"Um."

"Exactly, Alic. I have most of this under control. He is no threat to anyone but those I send him after."

"Okay. I trust you of course." But his eye's showed a wiriness not lost on her.

Ereshkigal smiled, waving him away. "I love you."

"And I, too, Mother."

* * *

Alic

It's been awhile since he hadn't a thing to do. Usually he'd watch Anaru make an ass of himself or coax Ezraeil to speak again, but both were busy. He decided it was a great time to visit his love on the surface world. Persephone usually resided in Greece's most lavish gardens, scolding him if he set foot anywhere near. Wasn't his fault flowers died at his feet.

"Yo!"

"You stay right where you are, mister death! I just planted those narcissists yesterday. You kill them and so help you, Zeus."

"So crass. I wasn't going to kill your stupid flowers."

"Call them stupid again, I dare you."

"Sorry, dear. Hurry up."

She was out of his line of sight, but he knew exactly what she was doing. Planting rose bushes in the front of the garden on the north side, they were white roses.

"Okay. What's up, oh husband of mine?" She was covered in dirt; strawberry blond hair caked in mud, leafs, and twigs. But she was still the most beautiful woman next to his mother.

"Nothing to do with the dead people, so I came to bother you."

"Mother invited father over for dinner. I was against it, but father likes you, so stay?"

He big brown eyes were a total weakness to the God-King, falling victim to it every time.

"If you so wish."

Tanned arms were thrown around his neck, lips showering him in affection. "I will make you the most delicious apple pie for this!"

Apple pie was also a weakness.

"Allow me to dress and I shall start on the pie!"

And she was off. He followed, but at his own pace, stopping to say hello to Demeter. He sat on her bed leaning back and yawning. He minus well take a nap, the Goddess took days to dress properly after a bath. As he dozed off, he had images of his pretty wife swirling in his head.

* * *

" _Hades... Hades, wake up."_ Hazily Alic sat up, rubbing an eye. He casted a glace towards who ever was unfortunate to wake him, but no one was there. So he shook his head and looked around. Weird.

"Are you alright, darling?" Persephone called from the vanity.

"Yes. Just awake now."

"Father will be here soon. Rise, dark lord."

"Don't call me that. And I'm awake." He rolled off the soft comforter popping all the joints and stretching his muscles. He felt hands on his sides, trying to spin him around. "What?"

"Hair. It's a mess, let me retie it?"

"It's called a messy bun."

"Sure, husband. Let me redo it." So he listened, sitting down again on the bed. Her fingers massaged his scalp, scooping up the blue flames and resetting them in a low bun.

"Better. Come on, Papa should be here now. Wouldn't want to leave the two alone, right?"

"I'd assume by you're tone you want me to say no...?"

"Such a dark and broody man."

* * *

Alic did not sign up for this. He knew Zeus was annoying, but this annoyingly affectionate? The old God showered the family in love and kisses, even going as far as to embrace the boy-king. It was a highly uncomfortable situation.

Many topics came his way, one being his mother. He quickly answered she was doing fine, but becoming less present in her sons life.

"Why is that?" Persephone inquired.

"She feel's as though we are grown enough to handle our own affairs." Alic answered.

"She'll never give up on being a constant nuisance." Demeter scoffed. "Every since you were born, she has become one of the more fussier Gods. She never even let Zeus hold you until you were two. She'll always be around."

"She's getting better at that." He tried.

"Doubtful. Hover is all she does. I'm surprised you're aloud here. Does she have Birdu come with you at all times?"

Demeter was touchy on all things his mother. He assumed it had to do with his father in particular, and his untimely death, but he never asked the relation of the two.

"Say's the one who literally hid my daughter from me until Alic..." Zeus mumbled.

"Hera would have her head."

"And Uranus would have mine." Alic sighed, standing. "Thank you for dinner. I should go."

"Mother."

"I shalt apologize. That boy, if not your husband, would be band from my home."

Alic shook his head, smiling in the mist he was fading into. No wonder mother questioned his sanity when he fell in love with the Spring Goddess.

* * *

Anaru

His red eyes watched his brother re-enter the underworld. He loathed his older brother a bit more than his mother.

But at least the king of the East married a Goddess. Zeus's daughter, but a Goddess nonetheless. His mother lacked that respect for herself when she found that human boy. If his mother were smart she would've married Ezraeil's father. Now that was a God he could look up to.

Satan had all the power his mother lacked; he commanded respect and turned innocent humans to sinners to be punished. His mother had shoved him from the underworld when Lucifer was born, making it less of a worry on her angry father's list. Satan did not mind at first, having willingly stepped down to let his heir rule in his place. But when he saw how kind of a soul his brother was, he threw a fit larger than a hurricane. He claimed a boy with such kindness could not rule the way he did, but Ereshkigal threatened to do to him as she did to Hades' father.

Satan was not powerful enough to challenge that. That was the only thing Anaru found weak about the man, but even Zeus, Poseidon, Odin, and Thor combined could go against her. Even if all the Gods combined their power, they could not beat the longest living Deity known to earth.

Before Ezraeil could tap his shoulder, Anaru was staring him down.

"May I help you, boy?"

'Alic.'

"What of him?"

Ezraeil rolled his eyes, glaring. 'Looking for you.'

"Use your words, shrimp."

'Shorter than me,' he shrugged.

"Not on this throne I am not. And in my true form, you'd cower."

His brother gave a fake pout, rubbing his hands on his arms as if to say, 'I'm shaking.' He then rolled his eyes and flew off.

"Brother!"

"Go away please. Not today."

"But I have a question for you!"

Hades was oddly in a good mood, which means he saw his wife.

"What?"

"Can you take watch of the East a day or two? I'm going to Olympus for business."

"Hell no."

"Come on, I'll let you sneak out and harass a few people."

"Which he means he wont do such a thing." Their mother was the only one none could detect if she so choose.

"Where did you even-" Hades squinted at her, grin still plastered to his face.

"I am this world son, you know that. I came to see why it was all three of you here and not where you should be."

"I am where I should be, hag."

His brother was the one to hit him for his name-calling. Anaru growled.

"I know that. I was inquiring on your brothers, son."

Hades the kiss up he should be named kissed their mother's cheek, waving as he walked away.

"Get back here, Alic. I have questions. As to why you are going to Olympus."

"Zeus invited me, he want's me to meet 'the family'."

"Ah. And your deal with Anaru is null as of now."

"And why is that?" Anaru hissed.

"You are not to leave without my knowing."

"You know. One day someone will knock you off your throne. And I'll be the one there to claim it." Anaru stormed away, leaving the threat in the air for his mother and brother to ponder. He did, however, did not hear his mother speak to his brother.

"Watch him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Such a weak woman. We'll get rid of her quickly. She wont be of a hindrance."

"Good. She stops me from accomplishing my goals."

"That she does, Whiro. You should be this earth's one true ruler. I shall dispose of the council as well."

"Leave Zeus. I have many plans for him."

"Yes, my liege."

"And my youngest brother is to not be harmed. But Hades is mine."

"As you wish."

* * *

Alic

Wide black eye's watched the shadow figure speak from his kneeling position. He hadn't a clue who the man was or what he needed from his brother, but the sick feeling told him to run. Run and tell his mother of this. But he was glued to his spot hiding behind the pillar.

"Hades. How long will you hide?"

He still could not move.

"Seems as though you wish to be apart of my army. Get the Gallû ready, Ranginui. We have a planet to reclaim. Soon."

Anaru stood at Alic's side, red eyes bleeding into black. "I will show the world the Maori power."

* * *

Yooooo! Episode 310 of Shippuden is life. You may not know, but Neji is my ultimate favorite character so seeing him half naked is a total Fangirl moment. I love Neji almost as much as Madara, Sasuke, and Itachi. I really like Shisui and Izuna. Mostly all the Uchiha clan? Yeah that sounds right.


	13. Spinning World

Sasuke

This is what he's been training for. All his hard work and dedication will finally pay off in this moment. No one could break his concentration. He was as solid as a rock. He will not loose, not now, not to him.

"You are going down Uchiha." His opponent mouthed.

"Bite me, Hyūga." He mouthed back.

"Just give in already."

"I'd rather listen to Naruto's ranting stories."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!"

"Going down Uchiha."

"Like I said, bite me."

The four sat in the common room of the north side dormitory around a square table. They had just gotten out of winter finals and were hanging out where Kiba lived.

Kiba was the only one they went to the Academy with that didn't, nor ever planned to, live in Kohona.

After finals was a time to unwind. That is why two geniuses of their generation were engaged in a staring contest. Naruto started the game, claiming the Uchiha couldn't strike fear into anything more than a kitten. Sasuke won that battle. Kiba went against Neji just to play along, losing because the blond fidgeted too often. But Naruto lost to both Sasuke and Neji. Kiba tried but couldn't win in his contest with the Uchiha.

So now there were at a minute and twenty-two seconds in the match.

Neither blinked nor looked away, making it more exciting for Naruto.

December was the time the foursome goofed off, causing their mothers and uncle panic beyond belief.

Last December they had attempted to build a tree house they started at fifteen. It ending in Naruto having a nail in his foot Neji's hair purple Sasuke with a concussion and Kiba missing the tips of his right hand's fingers. Rule number one in construction, don't be drunk.

It was also the time for many parties. Ino usually threw a wild Christmas party a week before the holiday. Sasuke couldn't quite remember the previous years festivities but Ino was mad at him for weeks.

"So, Inviting the girl with you to the party?" Kiba asked, throwing bags of chips on the table.

"Yes." Sasuke never once broke eye contact.

"Cool. I like her."

"That's nice."

"Does she have a sister?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh come on."

"Pass."

"We should bring cake." Naruto chimed.

"No one but you likes cake." Kiba retorted, shoveling chips into his mouth.

"Well every time your mom and I hang out, she makes me cake."

"Shut up, both of you." Neji seethed, eyes burning.

"Look red eyed there, pal."

"Shut up Uchiha."

Naruto sneezed, breaking both boys' concentration.

"Naruto!" They screamed.

"My bad."

The four then proceeded to stare at different ends of the hall, boredom striking again. The silence interrupted by a cell phone.

"Yo." It was Kiba's. "Yeah. Sure. Bye."

Three sets of eyes stared.

"Mom. Gotta go. She needs help at the animal shelter. Adios not my amigos."

"Later losers." Naruto smiled, standing as well. "Hinata and I got date night."

"I just don't want to be seen as your lover." Sasuke stood, frowning at Neji.

"Ah. Well Ten-Ten and I have plans with Lee."

"Just ask her out. She wont say no." Kiba offered. Neji didn't acknowledge he said a word. So the three dropped it, not wanting to have the conversation for the nth time.

Sasuke stopped short, thoughts swirling.

 _You're late..._

Shit. He looked at his cell and cursed again. He was to meet Sakura by the tree at ten, it was almost eleven.

"Fuck man. I'm gone, see ya'll." Sasuke sprinted ahead, waving two fingers behind him.

* * *

"Late."

"Hello to you too."

"Very late."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"By an hour. You got out at nine-forty. You promised, human."

"I know what I said, and I apologize."

"Mortal apologies mean nothing to me."

"Want a blood sacrifice?"

"... Tempting."

"Get off it."

Sakura laughed, no trace of anger left on her pretty face.

"You promised to tell me about you today."

Sasuke was bent over, puffing for air. He ran all the way from the other side of the park from his truck just to make it at eleven-ten. He even forgot the inhaler in the vehicle so no relief would come anytime soon.

"Let me breathe a second, women."

"Take your time, shit lungs."

"Har har."

Sasuke finally sat, lying down in the grass, hands supporting his head. His lungs had claimed enough air to breath a bit better, looking to the sky.

"What did you want to know?"

"All of it. What was your mortal life like growing up?"

* * *

 _July 18_ _th_ _was the first day one year-old Sasuke had his first asthma attack. It didn't warrant a hospital trip, but did cause his mother great concern. Instead of celebrating his birthday with other kids on the street as planned, he stayed inside, fear of not breathing shaking him._

 _After his second birthday, he felt a bit more comfortable running around with Itachi and Shisui. For four months he was fine, but after November, he's breathing troubles came back._

 _He witnessed Itachi have an attack that same day, panicking the small boy. Sasuke knew the troubles his brother was facing but could do nothing but cry for his mother and father. All the heaving and sobbing caused an attack of his own, sending both to the E.R._

 _Sasuke was first to recover, sitting at his older brothers bedside for a week. That week was hell in his two-year-old mind. His father had tried to convince him that Itachi would be well, but Sasuke wouldn't have it._

 _Sasuke refused to leave his brothers side till Itachi was ten and shipped off to the academy. Every night the younger Uchiha would insist on calling. It really wasn't much, due to Sasuke naturally being a very quiet child. But Itachi would speak, recounting his day to his brother._

 _At five and-a-half, Sasuke started kindergarten. He rarely spoke in class if it had to be more than a two-word response. That caused concern and many test. Still reluctant to speak as because it made him nervous, he was diagnosed with social anxiety. When told of the news, Itachi was home in an instant, begging to go to public school just to be home with his brother. He was quickly denied, but allotted weekends to come home._

 _Itachi never once believed his brother had anxiety issues. Sasuke was very articulate and well spoken when he was four. It was just the simple fact Sasuke was lazy by nature and chose not to speak. But he kept that to himself, knowing his little brother wouldn't appreciate his secret being exposed._

 _By Sasuke's ninth birthday, his social problems became a lot stronger. Sasuke knew he'd be sent to the academy, and he rather not go anywhere near it. He was required to take a speech class first year and a language (another speech class if you ask him)._

 _Itachi was only five years ahead of him, attending the high school there as an eleventh grader. They even shared the same lunch period, so Sasuke would sit by the gate separating the two schools and Itachi would do the same. Sometimes Itachi's friends would join, his girlfriend at the time, Hana always had a cookie of some sort for the sixth grader. It wasn't long until Sasuke met Naruto. Soon, Sasuke no longer needed his brother constantly there. Itachi was happy, but all that relieved. He still watched over his brother till he graduated, even then would go to the school to sign him out and do something together._

 _After Naruto, Sasuke met Ino. Ino was, for lack of better words, annoying. She followed him around and pestered him about stupid girl things like hair length and makeup colors. Kiba came along, which balanced out the group. He would argue constantly with Ino, shutting her up most of the time. Neji, Lee and Tenten, soon joined the little group after Zabuza attacked Naruto and Sasuke. The three were life long friends, growing up in the same neighborhood. Shino and Hinata joined as well, Hinata no so secretly crushing on his best friend, for what he had no idea. Shino was quieter than the Uchiha, leaving Sasuke to be more at ease with him. Choji and Shikamaru came to the school in tenth grade. Sai in eleventh, which Sasuke was grateful for. Ino bother Sai instead of him, which was weird because Sai did look_ like _Sasuke, but Sai had much more social problems than he._

* * *

"Sai was the one with the strangled smile, was he not?"

"Yep, that's the weirdo."

"He kept referring to Naruto as dickless. Why?"

Sasuke laughed, sitting up to meet her eye. "Because Sai is a bigger idiot than Naruto."

"Impossible."

"Very possible. Sadly."

* * *

 _Most of his years at the academy went attack free. There were times he would have an all out panic attack, but Naruto was usually there to calm him down and get the breathing tool. When they went home eight grade, they found out their families knew one another, much to Sasuke's dismay. Naruto was family now, annoying not only him on the holidays, but his brother and cousins as well. The two usually got into physical altercations, leaving bruises and cuts after each time. Mikoto stayed furious around the boys, from Itachi and his cousin and uncle to him and Naruto and sometimes Kiba and Neji._

 _Sasuke generally got by on his own, both parents being gone most of the time and Itachi off to college in Europe. Naruto was usually over daily once the two graduated. They took the same general education classes at Kohona University. After they got their associates, Itachi was back in Kohona and his mother worked in town. What his mother did he did not know, but she would go on a business trip or two with his father. Naruto and Sasuke didn't have classes together when they started working towards bachelors. Sasuke was medical, and Naruto politics._

 _He saw Ino and Hinata often, both wanting to become doctors as well. Ino wanted to be in the Anbu medical tactic team and Hinata a midwife. He rarely saw Kiba or Neji, Kiba doing automotive things and Neji studying to be a psychologist. Sai was an artist in a museum, Shino an entomologist. Choji was to be a chef, now working at a restaurant as a sous chef. Shikamaru was to be a computer geek in the Anbu, Tenten training to be first female general in the military, and Lee a gym teacher._

 _Sasuke wanted to quit school to pursue soccer full time, but his father would not have that._

 _They fought often on the matter. Itachi would stand up for his brother and his dream, but being the oldest he had to also set an example to follow. That caused a rift in their brotherhood. Sasuke stopped speaking to his brother for a year after Itachi agreed being a doctor was more important than his 'silly' soccer career. Sasuke had left his brother with a bruised cheek after that. Family dinners were hard to get through, Itachi always sat by Sasuke after his twenty-first birthday. They still seldom got along now, but Itachi still tried._

* * *

"You should treasure the fact you have a brother, dear."

"Or I could punch his lights out."

"Right. Tell me of the girl. The one you were so seemingly smitten with."

"That's right, you can read minds."

"Thought you'd get out of that?"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through thick hair. "Ayame. She's engaged, though. I had a crush on her when I first went to the ramen stand with Naruto in eighth grade."

"She is pretty."

"Yeah. I think she is too."

"Nothing compared to me."

"Ever so vain."

"Can you blame me?"

"I guess not."

Sakura wore a coral sundress, pink hair up in a long ponytail. Her nails weren't as long as they normally would be, but were blunt and painted lime green. Her peach skin not a shade darker since the first time he met her.

Sasuke on the other hand was not nearly as flawless. His hair was a lot longer; his parted bangs now a mess and all over his forehead. The spikes fell due to the added weight, almost touching his shoulder blades. His skin was darker as well, soccer tan noticeable in his tank top. That was another thing, a better thing. Soccer season usually left the boy a lot toner than off-season. His upper torso did not fit in his shirt as well. His legs were buff as well. He wouldn't mind it either, if it didn't get unwanted female attention. But really it was his hair that bothered him. He'd have Ino cut it later.

"I like the hair."

"Do you?"

"As well as the soccer toning. I do quite enjoy that. Pronounces the markings on your bicep."

* * *

 _For his eighteenth birthday, Sasuke wanted to do something out of the Uchiha family box. As far as he knew, none of his family members, immediate or extended, had a tattoo. So what better way to piss off his overbearing father than get a tattoo? Or four?_

 _So he and Naruto went to the tattoo parlor ran by Itachi's weird friend and his boyfriend. Deidara had garnished the Uchiha boy in a phoenix in blue flame and pale blue lightning around it leading down his arm to his elbow. The wings went to his right shoulder and it's body resided on his left. The flaming tail cascaded down his left side. Naruto got the sun on his stomach, saying that's what his mother wanted. It had writing Sasuke never asked about around it along with dashes outlining the words. Naruto loved it so that's all the best friend needed to know. After the bird, Sasuke got two more, an orchid for his mother and a snake weaving in and out his spinal chord._

 _The snake was his favorite. The scales were almost an iridescent silver and metallic green. The eyes were a jet black, peeking from the phoenix's gold wings. And that was all you could see of its head, the eyes. The orchid looked nearly lifelike, being done by Sasori. The orchid laced up one of the birds claws, twining with the feathers. It was purple with blue outlining, his mother's favorite colors._

 _When he debuted the new pieces at one of the family bbq's. His father nearly lost it. Sasuke never felt the urge to laugh like he did at that moment. His mother disliked the other two, but appreciated the orchid. Itachi just sat and watched Sasuke get chewed out by most or the Uchiha men. It wasn't until Itachi decided to swim that they saw the fading dragon on the expanse of his back. Sasuke did laugh at that moment. His father would've had a stroke if it weren't for the fact he was in perfect health. The dragon, all Deidara's work, coiled on Itachi's back, claws and fangs outstretched, coating in red ink for blood. Madara was the only one to praise the two and ask where it was they got the tattoos._

 _Fugaku was livid after that point, berating his cousin. It was the most enjoyment the boys have ever gotten from a family gathering. It did land Sasuke in trouble as well as Itachi, but cleaning the backyard was hardly punishment for the nearly thirty-five grand spent between the two. The two also had to promise their mother to at least run it by their father first._

* * *

"I'd love to meet your mother. Much more beautiful than Aphrodite."

Sasuke had a strange look on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, blond is an overrated hair color after all."

Sasuke laughed, wanting Ino to hear that comment.

"And you look like your mother. So by default you have the same beauty."

"Right. Beauty."

"Oh? Too feminine? How is handsome? Rugged. All the man I could ever hope for." Her voice took a sultry tone, eye's deepening into emerald. Her hand brushed at his bangs, smile seductive.

"You win." Sasuke leaned over to kiss her peach lips, smiling against their embrace.

"So." She murmured, "Tell me where this breathing problem stems from."

"You know," He pulled away, looking off into the distance. His bangs covered his handsome face, making it hard for the Goddess to tell what emotion ran through coal irises. "We don't know. Itachi had it before me, and they ran test up and down. It's Microscopic Polyangiitis. It attacks the lungs and respiratory tract. It usually causes him to cough up blood, that blood then blocks his breathing passages. I don't quite understand it myself, that's originally why I wanted to become a doctor."

Sasuke still never looked at her, so she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped slim arms around his chest.

"Tsunade, our family doctor, had diagnosed him, having treated him from a young age. She was the one to tell us it ran through our family, my uncle Izuna has it as well. Itachi wasn't supposed to live past nineteen to my understanding. People with MPA usually are anemic, and paired with his asthma; it should've killed him."

Sasuke was gone, no longer speaking to her, but rather speaking to the wind. "Kidney failure soon followed after his first attack. He was at the bottom of the wait list until the disease was fully under control. When Itachi was younger, not many medical advancements were made, but Tsunade, a doctor hailing from here, had traveled the world to make those advancements. That's how she saved both my brother and uncle." He looked down, sighing. "I was tested for it, too, but I only carry the ill-ness like an incubator. But with the asthma, none of us know. Tsunade tried tracking it down but to no avail."

"So this doctor is the reason you want to be one?"

"Yeah. Saved my brother's life."

"I admire that. But if soccer is where your heart lies, I do not wish you to continue."

Sasuke looked back, cocking his head to the right. That was the first time anyone had endorsed his dream in years. Even Naruto quietly wished he were to be a doctor, Madara and Itachi as well. But that was plan B, not A.

"Is Itachi well, now?"

"Yeah. Just his horrible allergies to look out for. But he usually stays indoors during season changes and spring. There was one time he went out to the garden for tea and had a sneeze attack that lead to a bloody nose. Imagine my mother finding a twelve year old Itachi covered in blood and pollen."

"Well that's all you could ever wish for, correct? So become a soccer thing."

"Player."

"Player. Yes, do that with your life."

Sasuke nodded, rolling his arms back to relieve his shoulders.

"I guess if you support it, I wouldn't mind pissing dad off again."

"I'm sure his heart could take it."

" _E koe, kei te haere mai koe ki te rakau?"_

Ereshkigal jumped to her feet, snarl on her lips. Sasuke jumped in surprise as well, a crazed look on his face.

"Na tika te mea e rave whakaaro _koutou_ e mahi koe?" He has heard this language before, in the store at the start of fall. A glare was thrown at the angry Goddess.

" _A koe? E aha ana koe Mother? Ki tenei tangata?"_

The voice she spoke to was loud and livid, but very familiar.

"Tetahi o koutou mahi whakatara."

" _Af̱tó í̱tan mállon agení̱s. Psáchname gia sas Mi̱téra."_

Another voice gave in Greek, a language he was familiar with. Familiar but not fluent. The voice was calmer, warmer even than the first.

"Ki esý, ti káneis edó̱?"

The woman's eyes were nonexistent in her rage, hair wiping around, hitting him a few times. It was painful to say the least.

" _Psáchname gia esás. Den boró̱ na po̱ óti í̱di̱?"_

"Poú eínai o aderfós sou?" She was seething, at the tree. Sasuke saw nothing, but felt two presences in the tree. It made it hard for him to breathe.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was hesitant, but did grab her wrist. He felt a small pressure on his chest, pushing him back.

" _Ezraeil, na stamatí̱sei af̱tó. Af̱tós den eínai apeilí̱ gia ti̱n Mi̱téra. Stamatí̱ste na akoúte Anaru..."_ The calm voice sighed. In the voices space, a boy of twenty sat on a thick branch, one leg hanging while the other was bent to support his weight. He looked at Sasuke, black eyes looking almost bored.

For a second, Sasuke heard nothing but felt the push of hands on his chest.

"Ezraeil, לעצור." Sakura said flatly, reaching for whatever was attempting to hurt Sasuke. It looked as if she was holding a child, cradling his small form. And after a blink, the Uchiha could clearly see a young boy with wings as black as soot.

The boy didn't speak once but Sakura replied as if he did, reprimanding him in Hebrew. He stared again at the pink-head woman, who calmly replied again.

"He does not speak." The angry voice gained Sasuke's attention back to the tree. There sat a boy no older than the one in Sakura's arms, hair wild and eyes a blood red. "So do not expect him to."

"Mi̱n eísai agení̱s mazí tou. Mi̱téra tha sas skotó̱sei." The Greek speaking one smiled, teasing the other.

"Í̱sychi̱ sas filí̱sei ton kó̱lo, egó̱ prospathó̱ na tou milí̱so̱!" The other snapped.

Who the fuck are these children?

"Mine." Sakura grumbled. "And they should be home. Not _here_ bothering me."

"Hardly think it's a bother to ruin an evening with a human, Mother."

"That is Anaru. He understands the most languages. Japanese too, apparently."

"No shit."

"Watch your mouth boy."

"Make me, vile Goddess."

"That one next to him is Alic. He only knows Latin, Maori, which Anaru speaks, Hebrew, and Greek. He means you no harm."

Alic tipped his head, jumping from the branch to get his younger brother.

"And this is Ezraeil. He is mute. But solely understands Hebrew."

Sasuke couldn't saw a thing, let alone wave at the three. The one in the tree was still acting hostile, so it was best to keep quiet.

"Boreíte, éxo̱ apó to próso̱pó tou. Párte af̱tá ta dýo píso̱, egó̱ tha ascholi̱theí me ta tría ti̱s argótera."

"Tha perásei se af̱tó. Í̱rtha gia na ton dó̱sei se esás. To Underworld den eínai éna asfalés méros gia af̱tón ekeíni̱ ti̱n epochí̱. Oúte eseís, Mi̱téra. Sas proteíno̱ na parakolouthí̱sete ví̱ma sas." With that the calm one disappeared.

"Hear that, bitch? He agrees with me. We need a new head of household. You are too unfit. I'm sure Ranginui will feel... Right at home."

Anaru left as well. Leaving Sasuke in a daze, Ereshkigal handed the boy to him and left as well. She returned after a long awkward staring contest between the small child and the adult.

"Gods damn it!" The tree she punched never stood a chance. "That devious little snake. I will end him."

"I'm lost."

"Oh!" She took Ezraeil and put him on his feet. She rattled off Hebrew to him before the aura around the boy turn malicious. She spoke again, calmer than the first time, soothing his long hair. While she spoke, Sasuke looked. He did look almost exactly like Sakura, wide eyes and pale skin, heart shaped face. They shared noses and widows peaks, along with both being rather slender. It his eyes were not violet, he would be a carbon copy.

Ezraeil looked calmer, pulling at Sasuke's pant leg. He looked him up and down glare ever present.

"He asks if you are of God decent. I told him no. He says he does not wish to stay with you if you are not. I should not ask, but take him to the one called Kakashi?"

"Wha-?"

"You must know of the white hair pervert. I must go. I cannot take him along. Can you or can you not?"

"I-"

"Do not stutter boy."

"Okay...?"

"Thank you." She muttered in Hebrew, kissing the boys forehead before leaving in hell fire.

What was Sasuke going to do with a child that did not speak nor understand him? And why Kakashi of all people? Kakashi was terrible with kids, how would he deal with the mute child? And why did Sakura know Kakashi? His head was swimming and he picked the child up. Since this was her youngest, Lucifer if he was correct, probably has never seen a truck. Minus well make this fun for him.

* * *

"So Sakura. You say she has pink hair?" Kakashi was on field when he found him, working with his younger division. Sasuke didn't know he had any children below fifteen to coach. Guy coached them as well, which he knew.

"Yes, coach."

"That damned goddess got into it with a human. Does Madara know?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Does he know or not Sasuke?"

"No sir."

"Should tell him to get over here."

"O-okay?"

Kakashi turned to the boy that stood by the chain link fence, glancing at everything wide eyed. Kakashi crouched and spoke to him, replying when necessary. So Kakashi knew Hebrew, not a shock, but the fact he knew the boy spoke it and could understand him was baffling.

"So he knows nothing of why he was brought here." The older man sighed, scratching his head. "Great. What did Sakura say exactly?"

"I told you I could not understand them. But the small boy said something about Ranginui and feeling at home and that they need a new head of household or some shit."

"Did you call your uncle?"

"Yes, he will be here soon."

"Fuck."

"Please tell me what's going on?"

"It does not concern you, go home."

"Yes it does. She gave me the damn kid in the first place."

Hell fire encased the three, making it hard for Sasuke to breathe.

* * *

Yup. That's right, two chapters. I am moving so I wont be able to post for awhile. Sorry guys. But incredibly long chapter


	14. Wind

Guess who?!

Yamora;

Why hello beautiful! I missed you! But I'm back and here to be insightful.

Hades; I wanted him as go with the flow as possible. I modeled him after Kakashi's manga/anime character in that respect.

See, that's why you virtually knew nothing of Sasuke in the first few chapters, I'm lazy and don't want you guys to have to go back and remind yourselves about him. So much work.

Well without further ado, chapter 14

* * *

" _Ereshkigal, we must converse."_

" _You sound like an old fool with such words."_

" _We must speak regardless. Come."_

 _Ranginui was much taller than she. She stood just shy of his shoulder in her true form, even towering over Zeus or Odin. But in his mere human form, she was about his height. Stark white hair always meticulously pulled together for a low ponytail, round spectacles pushed up the bridge of his sharp nos. His arrogance would make Poseidon sick as it was practically shoved down any God in a ten-mile radius._

 _Ereshkigal held the greatest adoration to the God of the Maori. Apart from his slick smirk and calculating eyes, he maintained an uncommunicative personality. Rarely would you hear the God speak. He never needed to. All rules were bent to him. Nothing was off limits to the powerful deity; not even Ereshkigal._

" _I know of your second son." He started, unsure of how to measure his words to his once upon a time lover._

" _I do not hide him." Her tone was even, never fearing the God; another thing he found intriguing about her._

" _Yet you do not tell me."_

" _It is of none of your fretfulness. Just as my first is not of Uranus's."_

" _I wish to have something to do with him."_

 _A pink eyebrow shot up, viridian eyes narrowing. "Oh?"_

" _He'll make a fine asset to me."_

" _He will be no such thing." Her walking ceased. Slender arms had crossed over her chest._

" _But he is a Maori God. He is not yours to rule."_

" _He is mine to rule. You did not birth him."_

" _But I am his father."_

" _And I'm his mother. Be gone. He shalt have a thing to do with your war."_

 _Ranginui nodded, faint smile caressing thin lips. "If that is what you choose my dear."_

 _She should've known it would never be that easy._

* * *

 _As she watched her second child grow, the less his wanted him apart of any war._

 _The love and happiness shined to brightly in his eyes._

 _The Goddess would never trade her second son for the world._

 _Anaru was a trickster. His favorite person to pull pranks on was Zeus. For an old king, Zeus was awfully gullible. Anaru had gotten a bucket of water to fall on the God when he entered their cottage. It earned him some time-out time, but to his seven year-old mind it was worth four minutes in a corner._

 _Alic was a quiet child with a calculating mind. Anaru could never quite catch him as victim to a trap. Whenever the young God tried, Alic would reverse the prank full-force on his brother. That left Anaru wet, on fire, or without hair in the most mild of tricks._

 _Ereshkigal often warned her second child of pulling the same tricks with her. He had tried it once. Just to be shot down and tickled near to death. He had planned to scare her when she turned a corner in the house, but alas. He giggled much too loud to merit any surprise._

 _He hadn't changed from the loving young soul when Ezraeil was conceived. If at all, Anaru became even more caring. He watched over his younger brother, sometimes batting away his mother, brother, Zeus, and Poseidon. Ezraeil had followed his brother around for nearly a year after his third year of life. It stopped when he was six._

 _Anaru was devastated when his little brother lost his ability of speech, blaming his mother for it all._

 _Ereshkigal knew her middle child blamed her. If she had been more careful on taking out the Greek God, Ezraeil would speak. She knew it to be true. But in Anaru's eyes, she left and abandoned the boys, no longer being a mother to him._

 _But her last child held no malevolence towards her. Often his violet irises expressed great love towards the old Goddess his smile never once failing in her presence._

* * *

But it was all different now.

* * *

Sasuke

She sat crossed legged in the still grass. Sasuke tentatively attended to her wounds. Whomever she saw was none too thrilled to see her.

Burns made up seventy-six percent of her body. A gash to her left side just under her ribs soaked her shirt in purple. Sakura could only manage labored breaths, hands hanging limply at her sides. Fresh tears ran down her face, clearing dry indigo around the corners of her peach lips. The only untouched part of her was the coral flames sprouting from her head, whipping at her tattered clothing and battered face.

Fortunately, Sasuke kept a first aide kit in his truck at all times. But all three adults swore she did not require such treatment. Sasuke glared at them, mouthing off as he forced Sakura to sit through his help.

"Zeus. Pray tell why my nephew is patching up this Goddess." Madara's head tilted while scratching at his long charcoal spikes. A look of pure agitation rested in his dark eyes, twitching false smile on his pale lips.

"Well he is a med student..." Kakashi shrugged, lazily looking to his star player. "Sasuke looks focused, why bother him with asking such stupid questions?"

"I am asking you, not him." Madara's patience wore thinner as Kakashi's demeanor slackened.

"Well, Poseidon, brother of mine. It appears they are having a secret affair no one seems to be aware of that is so secret not I know for it is a secret only known to them."

"If you say secret one more damn time I will take that book and shove it up your sarcastic ass."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do me the way you do, Seidon."

"Would you two shut up? I'm sorta busy over here. Take your weird innuendos elsewhere." Sasuke snapped, pushing the burn cream soaked towel into the Goddesses arm. She did not flinch nor whine. That worried Sasuke much more than her actual injuries.

"Right. Hey. Ereshkigal dear, wake up. You are freaking Ezraeil out." Kakashi knelt putting her scared face gently into both of his hands, a small blue wisp of lightning invading her temple. Sakura snapped to her feet, growling at the four men.

If Sasuke felt danger, he never once showed it as he forced her to sit back down.

"Keep moving, go ahead. The stitches will come undone and you'll bleed again." He mumbled, running the needle through her bruised porcelain skin.

"God's don't die." Sakura insinuated, snarl still at her lips. "Unlike you humans, a cut would not lead to death."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Then you wont mind if I..." He then slapped her hard enough on the head to rattle her a bit. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Did you just hit me?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed! You fucking worried me."

Sakura snorted, glaring at her lover. "Hardly. Uranus tried once and-"

"I do not give a damn what some other God tried to do! You almost lost your life! What about your damn kid? What would he do if you went off and lost your life? You don't think, Sakura! You need to think of these things." Sasuke didn't realize he was on his feet screaming down at the woman. He was near tears of anger, shaking violently. All his excitement caught up in the form of an asthma attack. Madara was the one to help him. But the Uchiha boy was not finished.

"You're an idiot. Stop pushing me away, damn it! I want to help." Sasuke fell back to his knees, picking up the cloth to wipe at her again. The Goddess, for once, hadn't a thing to say. She just sat still hissing at the cream applied on her heated skin.

Kakashi stood in silence, deciding that his friend could use the lecture. He often told her she wasn't alone, but it often fell on deaf ears. He was surprised Sasuke, the most quiet child he had ever had the disappointment of meeting, was the one to get through to her.

"What do you say to that, Madara?" He chuckled, watching Sasuke tape up Ereshkigal's hand. "Your nephew had a secret affair and fell in love."

The older Uchiha smiled sincerely. He sure did.

* * *

"You two are not off the hook!" Sasuke's wrath was now directed to his uncle and teacher. "Zeus? Poseidon? Uncle what?"

Both were reluctant to speak first. Kakashi looked around innocently while whistling a tune. Madara cringed and turned like a scolded puppy in the opposite direction.

"This explains much more than I ever wanted detailed in my life. I'm dropping it for now." Sasuke was exhausted. Mush too tired to be irate with the old fools. He lay back in the grass, puffing air from his lungs.

Ezraeil sat closely to his mother, watching her with an anxiety-ridden face, She cooed in Hebrew all the words a child wanted to hear, smoothing his ponytail. Kakashi was prying answers for both he and Madara from Sakura. Content that they were in no emanate peril, the boy closed his eyes.

Sasuke craved stillness. Deep down in his gut, he knew. He knew that his world was going to be destroyed.

* * *

"A great evil is awoken, Zeus." The woman stuttered tears slipping from emerald eyes. Her lithe form was quaking again, cradling her son. She rocked him to sleep. More of a comfort to herself than to the child. "Poseidon. He lives. The council was right about my middle child becoming something much darker. Ranginui lives in my domain, coaching Anaru, feeding into his darkness. The burns are a message to the others of the God's return."

She spoke clear and fluent in Japanese, wanting him to know of the trauma she was currently undergoing. Her voice no longer held its power. Her demanding aura had dwindled, only a candles flame kept it burning. Ereshkigal was a shell of her former self.

It petrified him. Tormenting, teasing, laughing in his face. It was hard to get his dark gaze to lie on her for more than a second.

"He had the heads of Shiva, Saa and Minerva on stakes." Her voice broke once more, blowing out the candle. "He holds my sons. My babies in his grasp! And if he were to relinquish that hold? Then what? Their minds would have been frayed in fear of his plan being exposed. I do not wish that. Zeus, Poseidon, how do I fight him? It took the Earth to destroy him many centuries ago." Her fragmented eyes regarded on Sasuke.

"We shall do all that's in our power." Kakashi reassured. "Poseidon, call for every messenger we have. We must gather all Gods. We meet here. Ereshkigal. You should rest." He then laid a faded black glint to his student. "Take care of her." In rolling clouds of smoke, his coach was gone.

Her lackluster stare regarded him. She mouthed inaudibly to him. He moved closer to hear her meek 'run away.' Taken aback, his eye twitch. Confusion washed over him.

"To where, stupid?"

"With me. Bring your family. I shall protect you."

"There you go again with that being stupid thing. Shut up and actually listen." Sasuke's speaking dropped low, his lips grazing her forehead. "We will get through this. I promise."

"How? How?" Sakura repeated continually. Her tears wet his shirt as she pressed into him. She held her son tighter. If her hold had lessened, he'd fade away.

"We just will." And for the first time in his life...

...Sasuke believed himself.

* * *

I got to see Boruto. If I have any suggestions it is too see that particular movie.

If you go back, you'll notice the chapters, as well as their titles are a bit updated. Sorry, had to be done.

Cookie to the reader that guesses where the titles originate.

Always with love! XoXo


	15. Because You are With Me

2,795 words. Lemme repeat 2,795 words nearly 10 pages.

Yamora: Hello dear. I squealed when I saw your name on my phone (all my ff stuff runs through my email to my cellular device). We'll get back to the God ordeal, we wont see Anaru for a bit, I really hope you enjoy Boruto like I did, I made the mistake of taking my parents who did not care but cared enough to let me flail about in public. You can always get cookies my dear! So I hope you enjoyed this.

So we are nearing the end, I only planned 25 chapters (and it rolled over to 26). I have loved every bit of this story and have fried my brain hoping you love it as much as I. Please stick with me to the end!

* * *

Ereshkigal

Every movement was excruciating. Her burns were taking too long to heal. She knew Sasuke could see she was in pain, but ignored his pained looks.

He was right, she was a fool. She should have not ventured to the nether without another to watch her back. Instead, she stupidly went into the situation head first, getting burned in the end.

Ranginui had anticipated her move, sending a dazed Anaru to her. In her haste to defend against her son, she had not seen the fire burst from her other son's palm. The old Maori God laughed in her face. He then pointed to the heads of the elders, telling her she would end like them if she did not leave immediately.

She had failed her mission to retrieve at least one son. She felt worse that she had to leave Ezraeil behind. She knew she may not come back and all she could do is hope he understood. But Sasuke did not.

Sasuke belittled her at her most vulnerable, leaving nothing unscathed. She rather lick at her wounds than have a human attack her with such language. And he didn't stop at calling her an idiot; he insulted her parenting skills when he mentioned her son. But she deserved it.

Every word, letter, and phrase stung more than a bee's sting, but it was all taken with a heavy heart. But she had heard every word, how could she not? He practically screamed his heartfelt rant in her face.

Even as he threw a tantrum to rival that of a spoiled child, she felt the only emotion ever equated with her sons.

A slow tingle in her chest that spread quickly through her blood stream.

The fire burned much slower than when they made love, yet much more intimate. The more she stared at the human, the more her chest filled.

He was just the epitome of grace in his sleep.

Ezraeil cut her musing with his insistent eyes, asking her what was going on.

"I haven't a clue, angel." Her soft murmur did nothing to alleviate her child's stress. Violet clashed with emerald, neither willing to back down.

Sasuke's languid movement caught her attention. He strode away from them, holding a device to his ear. He spoke in a rapid-fire demeanor but too soft for her to hear. Her lover rejoined them on the grass once he finished his call. Not a word was spoken, letting the wind blow through their bodies and the sun climbed higher into the clouded sky.

Her mind reached out only to find she could sense nothing. His thoughts were closed off to her. She had not known he could barricade such a thing. Her son fidgeted once again, conspicuously glowering at his mother.

"I will tell you when I know more."

'But you know something.'

Unlike Sasuke at the moment, she could always see what rang out in her sons mind.

"I do not, I assure you."

'You are lying to me, Eima.'

"You have no proof, be still."

'Where are brother and the flea?'

Sakura's heart stopped. Her stomach did multiple flips. What could she say to that? That they were both causing her heartache and retched pain alongside one of the most powerful entities known to their kind? That they might have perished in their measly attempts on the universes?

"How do you understand him?"

Looking to his obsidian slits, it took a moment to register he spoke at all.

"My telepathy reaches more than just you."

"He looks like you. You know that?"

Ezraeil sneered at Sasuke, growling. 'He has something to do with it.'

"You know not what you speak of." The rosette barked back. Her son stood his ground. Sakura sighed, not caring to have another contest with her offspring.

"Is he okay?" The Uchiha casted fatigued scans to the small God. Even a human was not dumb enough to get crossed with even the tiniest of deity.

"He is fine, just frightened. He means you now harm." Sakura ran lime nails through the hold of his ponytail, freeing black locks. Ezraeil's wings expanded, temper spiking.

"Don't raise your wings to me. It is not beneath me to clip them off."

'Please try it. I'd love to see you try.' Despite his words, the silk-like feathers retreated. The small boy sat back into his mother's lap with a sigh escaping his nose. The eldest Goddess continued fixing his soft strands.

"Wait right here. I have an idea." Sasuke dashed away.

'So he has nothing to do with the man?'

"I thought you were smart enough to know no human can come close to being in cahoots with that abominable God."

'Just... I don't know. There is something about your human mother. It reminds me of Uncle Poseidon.'

"That would be his biological nephew, son."

Indigo eyes went wide, blinking profusely to analyze the newfound information.

'Does that mean he can-?'

"I know not, my child. He shows no signs of celestial power."

'Oh.'

Sasuke returned with some form of colorful stick. He handing it to her son, who observed questioningly.

"Tell him it is a treat."

"Tell him yourself."

"Pray tell how I would do that, infuriating idiot?"

The sentence filled his mind, pronouncing each word carefully in Hebrew.

"It's a treat?" Sasuke tried, failing so miserably at conveying the language.

'Is he asking me a question? What is this?'

The Goddess laughed, tipping her pink head back at the action. "Take it, son. It's some sort of earth food."

"What is so funny?" Her human seemed perturbed, sulking toward the ground. Ezraeil still grimaced at the food, giving it a tentative lick. Strawberry met his touch along with a shivering cold. He craved more but wanted less of the cold fruit. The true adolescent in him picked up on the sugary taste, forcing him to give another taste. Then another. And one more.

Sasuke couldn't issue his warning fast enough to be translated when the boy screeched, holding his head in agony.

'Why would this be considered good to you humans?' He was seething, ready to tear apart the other male.

"It's called a brain freeze. I wanted to warn him that happens if you eat something cold too fast. Sorry."

Sakura laughed again, relaying the message.

Before she could see him, she felt Zeus returning to the soccer field, other Gods in tow.

"Sasuke, my love. Can you take him and go far from here?"

Among the group, she felt the one armed nightmare that was the boy's father.

"Um. Sure. I bet he'll get a kick out of video games."

"I know not what those are, but if it holds his attention for longer than a minute, I'd be grateful."

"Sure thing. Er, can you ask him to follow me? I have horrible Hebrew apparently."

Ezraeil nodded to his mother, reaching for the dark haired man's hand.

"Do not return till I call for you."

"Yes ma'am."

Sakura kissed her son repeatedly before letting the two walk away.

The headache that was to derive from this meeting already reared its ugly hide.

* * *

She was quick to rein back her scattered soul, refusing to let the others see her in such a fragile state. The last time all Gods gathered she had been the one to lead them. Like shit they'd see her cry. She wasted no time briefing them.

"Ranginui lives, but you don't need me to inform you. Surely you've felt the Earth's tears." There had to over a thousand Gods and Goddess in attendance. She lifted her arm for all who could to see. "He sends his love."

The field erupted in protests. "We cannot go against him and your sons!" One shouted. "Hades could take on Zeus alone!" Another quipped. "We do not stand a chance to the three!" More wailed.

Ereshkigal sighed, eyes rolling as she stumbled to the middle of the forming riot.

"But... We have weapons not even he can control." Poseidon came to her aide, supporting her weight effortlessly.

"No. You are not using them." Izanagi bellowed, earning many shouts of agreement.

"That is perfectly fine by me. I do not live on this pathetic planet." Ereshkigal flipped her long flames, appearing disinterested in all who gathered. "I care not if the Maori tear apart the cosmos."

"How could you say that?" Poseidon released his hold on her, leaving her to fall. But she stayed standing. She went as far as to shrug him off like he hadn't uttered a thing. "You say you care not if my nephew were to die?"

"I care not of these pitiful humans. Your nephew is welcomed in the nether."

A rosy glare was sent her way. Izanami tilted her head, red locks like cascading waterfalls down her shoulder. "Sasuke? What part does he play?"

The Mesopotamian God laughed, black orbs bordering psychotic hypnosis. "That is none of your business, Empress. But if you must know, I was his first, and under all circumstances, will be his last." A sick smile raised the corners of full peach lips, head falling heavily to the right.

Poseidon was by her side once more, red eyes spinning with black commas. "Lay a hand on him again. That will be the end of you, Eresh."

Her outlandish behavior evaporated as she waved a hand in his face. "I meant no harm. I am not that stupid to hurt what I love. You included."

Madara relaxed, red fading back to blurred black.

"But... That does not mean I wish to leave him here while you buffoons figure out if this space rock means something to you."

God stepped forward, honey brown eyes regarding all. "I care for this world for a loathsome fool to ruin it. Douth thy have a plan, Ereshkigal?"

"As if you are speaking to a child..." Sakura muttered knitting pink eyebrows. "But, aye, I always am one step ahead."

"If the lass says so, I see neigh harm in hearin' her out." Odin smiled as he scratched at his neck. A habit he had when anxiety crept too high.

"Aye. I'm always agreein' when Odin gives the 'okay'." Thor didn't look a bit frazzled to the news, having been quiet to this point.

"And sadly, I choose you as the person I'd die with..." Zeus gave from behind a book of women's anatomy.

"And where he goes, I am always there." Hera smiled, a dango stick hanging from her teeth. It had been some time since the Goddesses had seen one another, but Hera looked the same; crazy. Behind her lilac eyes and wild matching hair lay a hidden psychopath not even Ereshkigal would wake.

"It is not up to you lot." Bas slurred. "It's up to the Jinchūriki. And ultimately... up to Emperor and Empress hard ass if they want their son fighting that war."

"Must thou be so annoying?" God barked.

"Oh also, there's this thing call the Peace Core of the world or something." Zeus quipped not missing a beat.

"Leave the Jinchūriki to me!" Thor exclaimed. Whenever the tailed beasts were involved, he jumped on the topic.

"And I shall sway the heads of this soil obscured liquid sphere." She seemed ever so reluctant.

"You? Lassie, I mean to not offend ye, but ye hold the social skills of a rock. 'N I am twen'y-presen' sure a rock could hold bet'er." Thor laughed.

"Look here, ye Viking, just worry about you. Else I'll be tramplin' on ye." Sakura mimicked his accent, earning a laugh from Hera. "Moreover, I will not be the one speaking."

For Ereshkigal of the Underworld, the only living Mesopotamian God today, eldest Goddess to ever exist, always had a plan. It was just the matter of charming a lowly human to do most of her dirty work.

* * *

Sasuke

Thank Kami for Google Translate. Sure it never translated word for word, but it got his point across. He still did not read minds but with his trusty app he could get Ezraeil to understand.

And who knew a God of the Underworld could kick this much Zombie ass? He and Naruto did not.

Naruto's had been the place he could take a non Japanese-speaking child to without earning a million questions. He only had one to answer: 'Who the hell is the kid?'

And yes, that is how Naruto asked, terrible grammar and all.

Seeing no point to lie, Sasuke told Naruto the full story, earning a round of hysterical behavior. The idiot laughed so hard, tears streamed down his tan, whiskered face.

"Dude. He beat my high score..."

"A monkey could beat your high score."

"Oi! Stop being a teme, Teme. This kid is awesome."

The kid snapped a look of horror to the two older men. While the two were harassing each other, a gaggle of flesh eating monsters had eaten Ezraeil.

Sasuke could not read minds, but saw the confusion on the young kid's face.

"Game over the zombies ate you. You can restart." The phone rang in a choppy voice. The Boy-God frowned. "Do you want another snack?" His face lit up, head bobbing furiously.

"Naruto, do you have any ice cream or something sweet?"

"Why? Finally regain all your taste buds?"

"I guess I'll look for myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He found Naruto's stash of horrendously disgusting coffee flavored ice cream. That was just an insult to coffee everywhere.

He returned with two bowls, one for Naruto who would complain if he didn't get any, and the other for the already hyper God bouncing in his seat. Something told Sasuke pumping children with sugar was a terrible idea, but he never really realized it would have an effect on a deity child.

"What have you been giving him?"

"Chocolate... a lollipop... some lifesavers... six popsicles... and this ice cream... and maybe two cans of coke?"

"Dude... You're gonna break Sakura's kid."

Ezraeil didn't bother with the spoon his temporary guardian gifted him; he just carefully smashed his face into the bowl.

"I don't want to see what happens when he crashes." Naruto snickered.

The door opened for Hinata as she hurried inside the apartment. She looked frazzled.

"Hello dear, it is storming. Came out of nowhere. Oh! Hello Sasuke-San." Hinata's pale lavender gaze landed on the half animal half boy face deep in ice cream. "Um?"

"That is Ezraeil. Sasuke is babysitting." Naruto's humor did not fade with the presence of his fiancée. "Tell her what you fed him, Teme?"

"Shut up, Dope. How am I supposed to know? You eat sweets like ramen." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Because I am invincible!"

Ezraeil pulled from the ice cream, or rather what was left, to regard Sasuke with a green hue on his face. Hinata was quicker than the males, leading the boy to a bathroom.

"Sakura's gonna kill me."

"And why shall I do such a thing?"

Both boys jumped from the couch Sakura was currently occupying.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger at the amused Goddess.

"I materialize where I please. Hello to you too, Naruto."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sasuke was flailing an arm, beating on his chest to get air back into it.

"Both of you are spaztic." Sakura's hand lit green as she pushed air back into her lover.

"How did you-? What-? Are you a-?" The blond's words seemed to match his shocked face.

"Sasuke has alerted me you know of who I am." Sakura waved him off like a fly.

"One day I'm just going to keel over and it'll be your fault." Sasuke wheezed.

"Then you'd be in my word without speech, how bad would that be?"

"Grand..."

"True, I would never hear your sweet moans-."

"Shut up!" Naruto covered his ears. "I don't wanna hear it. You two are nauseating. Lalalalala."

"Very well, were is Ezraeil?"

"Here, hello Sakura-Chan." Hinata beamed, a sick Ezraeil clinging to her.

"What is wrong with my-?"

"Brother? Not a clue." Sasuke interrupted.

"Just that Sasuke pumped him so full of sugar that your _brother_ might be sick for days."

'You cannot tell Hinata you have a kid. Too much explaining.' Sasuke thought loudly, face stuck on a permanent fake smile.

"You'll explain later. We have things to do. Thank you for your hospitality, Hinata-San." Sakura bowed, making the entire situation more awkward than need be. But of course the soon to be Uzumaki bowed back, Hyūga peeking through.

"Anytime, Sakura-Chan! Feel better Ezraeil. And don't be so careless Sasuke-San."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Key:

Hashirama: Thor (Norse god of lightning)

Tobirama: Odin (Norse god of gods)

Tsunade: God (Christian)

Shizune (An angel)

Sakura: Ereshkigal (Mesopotamian goddess of the other world)

Oc's Alic (Hades) Ezraeil (Lucifer) Anaru (Whiro Māori god of death)

Orochimaru: Basilisk (European hybrid snake, kills in one glance)

Kakashi: Zeus (Greek god of gods and lightning)

Madara: Poseidon (Greek god of seas)

Moniato: Izanagi (Japanese god of gods)

Kushina: Izanami (Japanese goddess of gods)

Jiriya: Bas (Egyptian God of music, dance, and sexual pleasure)

Anko: Hera (Greek Goddess of Gods)


	16. Yellow Moon

"You're sure this will work?"

"Of course. The earth is in danger, they can't sit and let it die."

"Yes, because that's what I'm worried about."

"Hush, Sasuke. I have this planned out."

"Did you get to the part of the plan where I'm hung for rushing into a world meeting?"

"Hush boy."

The bickering pair sat outside of the sight of the guards posted at the gates. The summit was no walk in the park. Heavily armed soldiers were at every door and window. How were they to just waltz in? His uncle had shared his concerns.

* * *

" _You are a damned fool!" Madara barked, glaring at Sakura._

" _And you're annoying." She sneered back. She was as wiled as the night she had the nightmare, hair on fire and viridian irises coated with night._

" _You're gonna get my nephew killed!"_

" _How could he possibly die if he is at my side?"_

" _Well," Kakashi interjected, flipping a page in his book. "You can't just walk in and say, 'Yo, I'm a Goddess, here's my human lover and the earth is in peril.' Surely you both will be hung."_

" _Hanging has been outlawed in most countries. At best he'll get lethal injection."_

" _I am against the idea of dying wholeheartedly." Sasuke panicked._

" _Silence, dear, we are discussing God things." The angry woman dismissed him with a wave of her hand._

" _But you involved him!" His uncle gestured wildly._

" _I certainly cannot go myself. And I rather not take either one of you."_

" _Good, I do not want to go." His coach sat next to Ezraeil on the couch. They had moved into Madara's living room. The two livid Gods could not argue like this in public._

" _Look, Uncle, Poseidon, whomever you are-."_

" _I am still your uncle, boy. Mind yourself."_

" _My uncle does not keep secrets from his family."_

" _Oooo." Zeus snickered. "Seidon is in trouble."_

" _You hush, thunder head. I have words for you to." Sasuke growled. He was surprised by his sudden anger. The initial shock must've been warring off._

 _Kakashi put his hands up but resumed his reading._

" _Sasuke. Are you willing to save your home?"_

" _Duh."_

" _Answer me boy."_

" _Yes, Sakura..."_

" _See, he is going."_

" _Fine." Madara threw his hands up. "We shall be here."_

 _Sakura smiled in victory. She knelt to coo words to her son before grasping Sasuke's upper arm harshly and turning from the others._

" _How is your English my love?"_ _He wasn't just fluent in English, his mother wouldn't have that. He knew Russian, German, a few dialects of Chinese, and even some Spanish. And supposedly the Goddess knew more than just five dialects._

" _Rusty."_

" _Good. We'll put it to use. When I get back, it'll be with a worlds army."_

* * *

"Let's go, human." Ereshkigal stood, reaching for his hand.

"Yes, dear." He had a sinking feeling about this plan all the sudden.

"The next topic on our agenda is the nuclear weapons supposedly-"

Fire danced in the middle of the grand meeting room. All of the world's officials yelled out, frantically searching for something or one to extinguish the flames. To their astonishment the blaze defused to reveal a tall man and his female companion.

"Alright. Who hired a magician?" One of America's reps sighed as he looked at security.

"No one would do such a thing..." Australia's representative rolled their green eyes.

What a strange magician to hire. His assistant looked like a doll with that ridiculous pink hair. And he was surely pale enough to play a vampire in a b rate movie.

"Security, please remove the two." Russia roared.

"Touch him or I, you lose your chance at life." The pink haired one spoke just above a whisper.

"You are threatening world leaders?" Austria laughed. "To whom am I addressing?"

"Ereshkigal of the Underworld and her faithful human Uchiha Sasuke of Kohona."

Well, now the world knew his name. He was very fluent in English, also, you don't have to speak the tongue to know you're own name. He would most likely be known as a criminal on all continents for the rest of his life if this did not work out. He just hoped his social anxiety did not best him.

"This is ridiculous," America gave an exasperated sigh. "Get rid of them."

"Your world. My world," Sasuke started, swallowing thickly. Hopefully it'd come out better than how it was sounding in his racing mind "Is in danger."

"What sort of danger?" Canada murmured.

"Something much worse than a nuke."

"And you know this how?"

"Before you stands the oldest God to ever live. Ereshkigal of Mesopotamia."

Laughter broke through the hall. Who was this child and his flamed girlfriend.

All humor drained from their faces once his love grew in size. She had to be about seven Sasuke's at this new height. Cool flares threatened them as she lifted her fingers towards one of the representatives.

"Laugh again. I assure you your death shall be painfully slow."

Screams if terror rose.

"Calm down there, inferno. I can handle this." Sasuke chided coolly.

Sakura glared before reverting to her human form.

"Now I'm sure you are aware that we are not alone on this earth."

"What is she?" One demanded, standing from his chair to point accusingly at the, now, annoyed female.

"I already told you. And she is here to warn you of one of her own has started acting out."

"How can we trust you?" One sobbed.

"I bring you no harm. And I guess I apologize for the threat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "See?"

"I do not see! How can something like that exist?" America shouted.

Ereshkigal's pink brows furrowed. "We just do. Who else could create such annoying beings such as yourself?"

America's front man snarled. "You. You are a demon. We cannot trust her."

"Fine." Sakura shrugged disinterestedly. "It is not my home that is in danger. I could care less if he ruins your pitiful lives. It shalt effect me if he rips you limb from limb and ingests your entrails."

"What are you saying?"

"Is my English off? You will die with the rest of these ignorant fools if you do not lend me your armies. The God we are facing has done this once before. You refer to it as World War Two. How many casualties did you face? And deaths? How many funerals did you have to attend? I could tell you. I counted each soul as they walked into my underworld."

Shock, horror, and fear shot through the room as Zeus's lightning would the sky.

"If you do not help me against him, you could face that again. I am only here to offer my services on behalf of my Bothers and Sisters."

The hall quelled.

"You are from the Kohona, correct?" A Japanese spokesman questioned.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, happy to be speaking in his own, perfected Japanese.

"Okay. I trust you. Woman, tell us whom we are up against."

"Seventy years ago, a threat from Europe threated your world did he not?"

They nodded.

"He was not unaided. Ranginui, the Maori God of the Stars was helping him."

* * *

" _Ranginui, stop this!"_

" _If I can't have you, no one shall. Not these Gods, not these humans, not these heavens. I shall destroy them all!"_

* * *

"He is bent on ruining my life at any means, whether it directly afflicts me or not. He is mad."

"So I was right in not trusting you!" America acting like a caged feral animal.

"Must I remind he will eat you alive?"

"Carry on."

"It took the worlds cooperation to take him down. While the humans fought those under his influence, we Gods apprehended him. As punishment, his body was stripped of his head and appendages. They were then scattered amongst the Gods. We each had a piece to watch over."

"How was he reassembled?"

"His son, the Maori God of Mischief. He has collected his head, which I had held, torso and one arm. He is not at his strongest. Working now would be the best course of action."

"We shall lend any aide we can." Australia smiled gaining the others votes.

"Thank you." Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to die today. Not as a public spectacle anyway.

* * *

This chapter was hard as crap to write out. I haven't been able to do it properly and every time I rewrite it, it comes out shittier. So don't hate me for making you wait this long for a crappy chapter.

Yamora:

I did not forget about you! Thank you, you have been there at the start of this story and I'm glad you're gonna stick around for the end! I write this for you and Fangirled-already. Ya'lls give me life.


	17. Transient Fireworks

Ereshkigal

 _He was unstoppable. Such power should not exist in one entity, but here he was, sick smile and all. But boredom ran through cold, uncaring black irises. He forewent his seeing wear as well ad the tie that held his white hair. One leg had crossed over the other, letting his ankle rest of his bent knee, face against the knuckles of his right hand._

 _She'd be here soon. He knew it. He could feel her frantic soul from deep within his caverns. Though he was hidden meticulously, he let off just a sliver of his immeasurable power to challenge her. He wanted her to see what he had done for her. All of this was for her._

 _All he ever did was to please his Goddess. She was what he revolved around. All this mortality, obliteration, and power were for her. So she's love him again. So she wouldn't see the hollowed shell he had left imprinted with the council. She would finally notice to the extent what his love meant. He'd desecrate galaxies just to be in her good graces once more._

" _Ah, Ereshkigal dear. You've made it."_

 _He expected her knowing smirk followed by a witty remark. But he was met with a searing pain to his right side. His pained screeches was not the sound he wanted to echo against the walls. Why was she doing this to him?_

" _Stand down, Ranginui. You have no means of escape." The flame unremitting at his paled skin till it shriveled in its wake._

" _Why?" His powerful voice was nothing more than a meek kitten's growl. " I did this. All of this, for you!"_

 _He had long fallen from his throne, curled in on the floor, writhing in agony._

" _Just so I'd take you to me again? So you could watch the whites of my eyes as I cried out your name into the night? You have killed so many in cold blood. How could I love that?"_

 _His pained screams ceased, using his divine power to reflect the burns. "You. You say you do not appreciate what I have done for you?"_

" _You expected me to reciprocate a monsters love?"_

" _No, no monster, love, me. My love. My love for you knows no end. I have given you so many to control in your Underworld, why do you not thank me for all I've sacrificed?"_

" _Sacrificed?" The raging inferno beat back his power, overcoming him once again. "You have killed Gods know how many! And you call that sacrifice? I shall rip your limbs from your body, cleaving your shallow soul from that false Godly stature. You do not deserve a title as one of us. Ney, you deserve the title monster."_

 _Ranginui let out a tremendous cry, standing at full attention. His rage directed to her._

" _They changed you. Those children of yours. They made you soft. Where is your hatred? Where is the animosity I felt when you spoke of humans? You speak as though killing thousands is a crime to you. No it's those children. You want to keep them so horribly that you'd revoke your hate to appease those council Gods." His lips curled as his fangs bore at her. Not once did she flinch. He was sent into an absolute rampage. "I'll make you better. I'll get rid of them all. All of them, the humans, the Gods, the children. All of them so we may be together once more. I love you so-."_

 _A gargling sound resonated in the cave. Ranginui stood sickly still as blood seeped from his mouth. She held his right arm in her teeth. He had done it. He had met his ultimate goal. Here she was, the love of his sky was presented in her true form._

" _He. Hee. Heh heh heh." The Maori God fell into a fit of sadistic laughter, pointing at his use to be lover. "Look at your heinous form. You think children will love that?" He lost his other arm._

 _She was nothing of her spring time self. Her rose hair was now matte black and sprouting from all around. Her face was contorted and elongated, a muzzle of a dog barring gnashing incisors. Blood dripped from her mouth onto her fur. Inhuman noises of the beast echoed around her victim. He didn't have long to plead with her._

" _Look at me, you beast. You know I am right. So hand me my limbs and I shall make this right."_

 _The next jump for him was at his neck._

" _I love you. Please do not let our dream die."_

" _Shānnarō, you rat ass bastard."_

* * *

"You're doing the thing again." His calloused hand brushed back her bangs. "Where you zone out and mutter about things."

As promised, she had her army. And they sat back in his uncle's living room. Ezraeil's head lay still in his sleep on her lap, her nails combing his loose baby soft strands. Her face held no serenity, however. A longing look of self-hate was not one he wasn't unfamiliar with crossed her sad emerald eyes.

Zeus and Poseidon watched cautiously. They knew what her mind was envisioning. At any moment she could break apart, leaving blood in her wake.

"Ereshkigal?"

If the situation were not so direr, he'd find it comical that the two looked so worried over their friend. If he had to admit, they reminded him of Naruto and Itachi; brothers looking worriedly on as they could not help.

"He killed my family."

Madara tensed, standing in apprehension. Kakashi had even put his book down, gazing powerlessly.

"Seven of us. We lost seven of us."

"I am aware. But there is nothing we can do." Kakashi coaxed. "Breathe. You need to breathe."

"I need him dead for once and for all. For Frigg, Loki, Ares, Apollo, Bastet, Horus, and Shu. He needs to pay. He took away everything but my youngest."

Sasuke didn't know a lot about his girlfriend, but he did know of the wars she had seen. But at what cost, he knew now. She had carried herself like an uncaring movie star. Nothing fazed the beautiful girl with overflowing, layered coral tresses and shining verdigris irises. He always took note of the leafy diamond on her forehead, giving her that extra daring air.

"We'll get your sons back." Sasuke couldn't fight the urge to poke the jewel in the manor his brother had so affectionately done in his younger years. He needed to comfort her in anyway, and this was the most appropriate.

" _We_ are going to get them back." Kakashi stressed, "You have no part of this, Sasuke."

He was getting relatively exhausted of the two older males telling him what involved him and what didn't. As far as Sasuke's concerns went, Sakura was his top priority; he did 'save' her life and she was indebted to him. At the very least he'd try to do the best of his abilities, no matter how vain.

"Look, Lightning God, I owe it to her."

"You owe nothing to her, she is our problem." Madara's unconcerned hand swatted at the air.

That was additional matter, the way they treated Sakura like an issue and not a feeling being. Red flashed behind his closed lids.

"She's not something to handle." The Uchiha boy was standing in an instant. "She is grieving and all you can think of is dealing with her? If you two cared about her you'd be doing the same thing I am currently being ridiculed for."

"By making empty promises?" Cold crimson challenged his nephew, mouth in a grim line as stood to meet head on.

Sasuke nearly lost it. He had forgotten that this man was his family and that you do not wish to spill your clan's blood. Furthermore he did not take into account that this male was no man and could wipe the proverbial floor with him in the blink of an eye. But his uncle saw something flicker in his nephew's glare. A familiar rage he thought he had disposed of long ago.

Madara stumbled blinking. Once. Twice. Thrice before he could regain his bearings. Kakashi had restrained his aloof nephew.

"Do you see that?" He was dumbfounded.

"Bestest by your nephew. The others wont believe it." Zeus was just as speechless.

Ereshkigal seemed much too lost in her world to engage in their discoveries.

* * *

" _How many?" each anticipated the answer, but never wanted there to one. They knew better than to assume they'd gone through war with no personal lost._

 _Ereshkigal chanced a glance at Thor, the anguish found in dark eyes burned worse than the blistering scald marring her fair skin. Then to equally tormented Odin. Family meant the world to the two, having fought along side with them as far as any God could remember. They knew they had lost Loki and Frigg. Frigg selflessly took a strike in place of her son. His afflicted coal eyes widened. The boy shook with such a rage that he had tapped into the power thrust so deeply inside it quaked the surrounding area. He pushed black and white bangs from his face, resolve hitting him. Thor had tried ineffectively to tackle him, as to not loose a brother as well, but Ranginui was taking no prisoner._

 _She felt his pain all to well. Zeus had lost his sons. Ares had been the first to dive into the fray, dragging a disinclined Apollo with him. Apollo was to distract the Maori King with arrows shot from his sky chariot, while Ares took him by surprise. Ranginui swiped one out the sky as he swung his colossal body to stomp the other. How he would tell Hera and Artemis (who he cleverly left out the battle) happened? He let his sons just charge head on into the utmost perilous setting any had seen. He deserved their unrelenting hate._

 _Baas stood furthest from the crumbling mountain range. He had lost three of his own. The three he had taken under his wing while traveling the world. Originally the three were supposed orphans from Japan, having lost memory in some sort of confrontation. Amaterasu was such a quite girl. Looker too, with that electric blue hair and striking amber eyes. Tsukuyomi was a lot louder than his foster sister. He was rather obnoxious with such bright orange spikes on his head and otherworldly azure eyes. A complete contrast to Baas last disciple, Susano'o. The boy never spoke. He kept his lavender eyes covered by deep rose-colored hair, skin translucent. He had watched his only family parish due to Tsukuyomi's brashness to show off and Amaterasu's willingness to protect him. It was the only time Ereshkigal had seen his eyes. He was the one to wound Ranginui enough for her to tear his skull from his rancid body._

 _Ereshkigal never wished for them to help her. She was determine to take him done and go with him, as to not leave any looming threat to her family. That's what they were, even in her denial, she knew they were family. Susano'o's sacrifice had deeply scarred her; he was a relatively young God, being about the same as her eldest in age._

 _Those idiot Gods had lost their own children to protect hers._

* * *

The sight that met her waking state was disturbing. Poseidon had sat on top of his nephew, prying his eyelids open while Zeus restrained him. She gazed down at the awake and entertained Ezraeil.

"Explain?"

'He attacked uncle Poseidon.' He was fixated at his uncles' behaviors.

"What are you three doing?" She huffed.

"Sea biscuit got his ass handed to him." Zeus cackled.

The Goddess threw her blush tresses from her face in a laugh.

"Hush." Poseidon rolled off Sasuke, who lunged at his throat.

The other Uchiha moved hurriedly enough to pin him back to the ground, the Greek God was ready to interfere at any time, still chortling. But Ereshkigal was far hastier than these feeble Gods. She was in-between all three, snarl at her lips.

"Comprimo! I cannot think you lot are acting like unsociable apes. You," She pointed at the longhaired man, "Over there." She directed him to the couch. "And you." Kakashi had put his hands up for the umpteenth time since dealing with her, and moved away. "And you. Look me in the eye." The boy was snapped back to attention, ashamed inky glower casted down. "Look at me, Sasuke."

It wasn't often she choose to address him by birth name. Usually she used substitutes like dear, love, my dear, or my love. That only made him want to avoid eye contact further.

"Are... excuse me but are you ignoring me?" Sakura found great amusement in his antics.

"No..." Sasuke pouted with just the faintest dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I believe you are." Came her singsong tone.

"You are believing the wrong things." He sung back with mock interest.

"Do I detect an attitude as well?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Poseidon, I am going to kiss the boy. If you do not wish to be an audience I might suggest your retreat."

That was all the warning given to him before she laid her lips against his nephew's. Like lightning, Ezraeil was snatched from the couch and taken to the adjoining kitchen.

He pulled away first gaping for air. "Did you hear me?"

"Hard to hear you when my tongue is exploring your tonsils..."

"... Anyways... I said I would stand with you. _We_ are going to find your sons."

She kissed him a bit more fanatically, hands coming to cup his handsome face.

"My sun. My moon. My stars. I am in love with you." Jade bore into obsidian, a million emotions trying to sort themselves out. A million emotions he felt with every fiber of his being. A million emotions. And all were conveying one in a unified front.

The stars filled his eyes. "And I am in love with you."

And their fate was sealed in a kiss.

* * *

Ranginui

 _She was downright pissed and it pleased him to no end. She might've attacked him if she had the strength, but his faithful boy informed him she was lacking in that category._

" _Welcome! It is so lovely to see you once more! I have missed you so greatly my dear, Ereshkigal."_

 _He knew he was irking her further by sitting at her desk, messing around with the papers she had scattered there._

" _And ho in the seven gates of Heaven and Hell did you piece yourself together?"_

" _Anaru is such a good boy. Unlike you, he actually hates those pestering meat sacks you seemed to have fallen into bed with." A nauseating leer graced his alarmingly pale lips. "Tell me, my Goddess. Is he as good as I?"_

 _Her temper skyrocketed. Before they could have a repeat of their previous encounter, his own flame met her skin._

" _You have such pretty skin. But it is tainted. I shall purify it."_

" _Where are my sons, Ranginui?"_

" _No 'My love' anymore? I'm hurt." He chuckled, standing from the seat. His long graceful stride brought him to her face. He put a hand under her chin and yanked, pulling a painful whimper from her throat. "But... not as hurt as you shall be."_

 _A searing pain had her kneeling before him. His smirk widened. Sick fascination lit in his evil gaze as he burned her as she once did him._

" _You may take that as my homecoming gift to the Gods. I'd say the elders but..." He trailed, nodding over to the right corner of the mahogany wood. Minerva, Saa, and Shiva's heads sat with eyes wide open in an eternal fear._

" _Go. I do not require you to be here at this time. But soon," he bent to reach for her face, pulling it to his. His tongue darted out to lap up tears that unwillingly slipped from her ducts. "Ataahua. You are ataahua."_

 _He had to recompose himself to send her back to the world of the living. It was not their time yet. But soon he'd have his Goddess back with no distractions. Human, deity children, or Gods. He'd have her to himself_

* * *

He watched, exasperated at such a display. And with a _human,_ what did he even poses to hold her attention like that? Such affection should not be given to a lesser being, in his biased opinion. Why wasn't his love good enough, but the brat's was more than enough? He couldn't comprehend. But he wanted to snap the human in two.

"I have your right arm, Father." Ah, his redemption.

The way to his love's good graces.

"Thank you, my son. You are doing very excellent. For a horrible woman, she taught you such obedience." A large hand came to pat wild sooty locks. "That is my son."

"And what else may I get for you?"

Ranginui paused in thought. "Come." He decided. "Sit with me and tell me all you know of this boy."

"The Uchiha bastard." His name was like a curse of his pink tongue. "He is a mystery to me. He has no God affiliation besides Mother."

"Not true. Poseidon appears to know him." He frowned back to the glass orb. "Zeus, Izanagi and his wife, even Baas seem to be hovering about him."

"Izanagi has a son his age. I assume they know each other through them."

"Very well then. The vessel child, correct?"

"Yes, Father."

Ranginui had a brilliant idea. "Do you know of this child's whereabouts each day?"

"Yes."

"Do relay his schedule to me."

* * *

Sasuke

If there was one thing he was absolutely sure of was that Tsunade wanted him dead. Six hours was not at all that terrible for working as a nurse on night shift, but his father had dropped a hint to the Doctor to take him on actual surgeries. He swore it was like his intern days all over. He was three months out of his internship and she was treated him like he was new. But that was definitely not the case.

Tsunade, to his mortification, directed him to start a procedure for bullet removal in the skull. He was not squeamish in the least, but this was not what he was trained for! Tsunade had just uttered, "Hands on experience is the best teacher." He wholeheartedly disagreed with his entire being. Going from being an intern and being thrown into gun wounds to the head was way out of his comfort zone.

If the bat wasn't crazy enough, she even had him assist in a trauma patient. He had slipped and hit his head rather hard resulting in a skull fracture. Now that was something that would make Anxiety King pass out on spot. Bone was supposed to be inside your skin.

Which brings him to the little girl who fell from a tree. Sasuke had broken ankles, but why the hell was it twisted like that?

The crazy Doctor told him he'd become a bit more desensitized to all the gore, which, if you ask his nauseated stomach, was not likely.

Sasuke nearly walked out of intensive care when a boy with asthma commenced to cough blood profusely. He relapsed to the day his brother lay on the hospital bed. Tsunade had left him be for ten minutes after that.

But it was right back to the scalpel after the ten minutes.

So after six hours, Sasuke deserved his black coffee and cigarette. He reveled in his favorite snack so much all who walked by him and his truck went unnoticed. Devil Doctor, he nicknamed her, would call for him in case of emergency. Till then...? He wasn't moving from that damn spot.

"Excuse me?" He nearly choked on his drink when the man tapped his shoulder. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled, pushing up him round rimmed glasses.

"It's alright. How may I help you?" He turned on his fake people person voice.

"I was just wondering if you were Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke took a moment to study the strange mans features. He had stark white hair like Kakashi but it was tied into a spiked ponytail. He was awfully pale, he must be ill. Had to be twenty-seven at most, judging by the bags under his eyes and the slight winkles in the corners of his mouth.

"I am."

"Oh, great! I want to thank you. You are the one who treated my son. He had slipped on his head."

"Oh. Of course. It's my job, no thanks needed." Sasuke tried to smile but it came out more awkward.

"Thank you again. You are rather young, though, if you do not mind my asking. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three in July."

"Ah! Lovely seeing the younger kids engaging in something other than partying."

Sasuke looked away. He had just gone over to Naruto's to smoke a bit before he came here. For if he didn't he'd be strung the hell out.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Yakushi. Kabuto Yakushi."

Before Sasuke could think about it, the name did not sound familiar. No patient had the last name Yakushi. But children come in with different last names all the time. So maybe he went by the mother's last name.

Sasuke went to be nosy but noticed Kabuto had left his side.

Come to think of it, the child he worked on had his frantic father in the waiting room. Sasuke even went to speak with him about his son's condition. But why the hell would the man with sickly skin lie about something as serious as that? And if he had that information, he surly had some relationship with the child.

Something was nagging at him when he got the call to return to the OR. He pondered it enough to merit his childhood Dr.'s concern.

"Do we have any patients with the last name Yakushi?"

"No. Read your damn charts and you'd know that."

Sasuke frowned disapprovingly at the busty woman.

"Wait... Yakushi? First name?"

"Kabuto, I think?"

Tsunade gave a hesitant step, brows furrowing. "Go home, Uchiha. You look tattered."

"You're fault on all sides." Sasuke muttered before walking to the changing rooms.

He had missed the anger flash on his professor's face. He also missed her quick phone call to Naruto's godfather.

* * *

Hellooooooo

I am back with vengeance. I am prouder of this chapter than I am of seven, and we all know I want to marry seven.

Yamora

Hello gorgeous! Thanks, I really felt crappy about the previous chapter. But your reviews always bring a smile to my face. Thank you!

I am starting another story based off this one. I have missed all that fluffy SasuSaku you all love so much so it is appropriately called Mother Drabbles. Be on the look out for that.

Much love

XoXo

P.s Yea all that uploading was me accidentally deleting a chapter. Had to fix them all. Sorry.


	18. No Boy, No Cry

I promised this is a real update

Things are gonna start picking up heat!

Thank you Yamora you are an absolute peach!

* * *

Alic

He could do nothing to stop his brother trapped in his own mind. How could he be so foolish? He should have left the second he saw the cloaked figure kneeling before that idiot. And now he was powerless. Whatever façade put on him banished him to the recesses of his subconscious, laughing when Alic became bold enough to fight back. There was never a time of weakness with this spell. Not one he had the off chance to witness. Alic bided his time. He collected as much intel on their plans as the shadow being let him. There were days he could not remember what it was he had learned, but it always came to the forefront of his unsteady brain. They would need him in his correct state of thinking for the final phase of their plan. He saw the chance to tell his Mother. To warn her of the immediate danger she would surely put herself in.

But what good would it do with a woman who was bull headed? She would jump in and get killed just to save him. But just him at this point.

Anaru was far beyond saving. The youngest son was far gone in his internal sanity. The boy had willingly given his father information just to spite their Mother. What Anaru failed to comprehend was that Ranginui no longer wanted his Mother as a lover. He wanted the parent of three dead. He wanted everything out of his way just to have his Mother. If that meant getting rid of his own son, he'd do it. As long as it meant killing her would be the swiftest of justices.

He witnessed the Maori King's snap. From infatuation to obsession and then to total lunacy. It was when his mother kissed the human was when he was seeing he had truly lost her. A ruined Underworld was a testament to how anguished the God felt. The souls hid during his awakening. It was the most brilliant sight Hades' had bared spectator to.

Anaru never once cared. He looked most delighted when his Father told him to ravage souls as to the ones in his Mother's Nether were not enough to absorb. Anaru gleefully went out on to Earth to bring humans back to a slaughterhouse. Anaru fed off the praise he received rather than souls leaving each single soul for his new master. Ranginui manipulated his younger brother with as much praise as any little boy could ever long for from his father. Anaru was doomed from the very start.

The Maori God swept with a grace of a thousand swans in the room Alic hid in. It was the room his Mother unfrequented full of scrolls and documents. They all lay around dusty, having been unused since his Ezraeil stopped trying to learn another language ten years ago. But it was dark, and the only place one could go to be less annoyed

"Boy. Come here."

Alic steeled his spirit not wanting to give in.

'Give up boy, it's simpler to listen to the boss.'

'I refuse.'

'So determined. I shall fix that.'

"Yes, Lord?"

"I need of you to go away now, Gallû, you have served your purpose. I require the boy awake."

"Are you sure? He may run."

"Implant in him what I need him to say. Wipe all else."

"That is a can do, Boss."

"Leave him at his mother's feet. That should have her crawling with shame and fury."

The yellow glint in his dark eyes was the last thing Hades' caught a glimpse of.

* * *

Anaru

This was it. The final piece to his father's redemption; his right arm. Anaru had done a very impressive job collecting his appendages, his father told him so. He was such a good boy. And no longer the pest his mother was so use to. He didn't even have to give up killing. That might've been the best part. Although, it was hard collecting the body parts, Zeus' whatever's had made a delicious fight for his father's leg. They also made beautiful sacrifices to said man. Slowly, Anaru had nabbed them, rebuilding his liege. His most crowning achievement, as he would say.

He sat by his Father at his Mother's large desk, watching the man absorb ambiances of the dead. He had his eyes closed for nearly an hour, and Anaru was getting quite restless. He wanted orders now and the ones that involve fatality. His leg bounced in anticipation.

"You move much too often." Ranginui smiled, putting a hand on tousled hair. "Do you require something?"

"When can I go kill? I am so bored!"

His Father chuckled while bringing his had to his sons face. Although they were blood, he looked so much like his maternal parent. That angered the God. Why were her jeans so much stronger? And where had this black mop of locks come from? And the scarlet orbs were not of either lineage. This could not be his child and yet he knew better than assume he was another's. The more he gazed the more he thought of Poseidon. The Greek Sea God had red eyes and black hair. Maybe...

Impossible. Maori ran through those veins.

"No more killing, dear son. I have a special mission for you."

His tanned boyish features lit as he bounced about. "Tell me! I want to help!"

A single nail traced that cheek, but due to the fidgeting kid, a small cut was made. Red eyes stared in shock as he felt the warmth of his own lifeblood roll down to his chin. His father had hurt him. Not even his Mother had done that. Threaten, yes, but cause harm to his body? No, even he knew she loved him much too much to do such a thing.

"Father?"

"Forgiveness, my boy. But you move like a hunted animal. I did not wish to do this." Ranginui's thumb went to wipe the blood before an idea struck him. "But, casualties of war shall be made. This will help with my plan."

"Wh-what plan?" Anaru chocked on fear.

"I need you to do me a great favor and forget I ever existed."

"I-I do not un-understand?"

"You shall in time. You shall in time."

Anaru fell in a heap to the cold concrete, infuriating crimson irises falling closed with his body.

"You shall in time, dear boy."

* * *

Ereshkigal

This was a complete waste of all their time. They could have killed Ranginui a million times over in this period. What did they even need an attack plan for? The first strategic approach all those years ago went so well they lost seven Gods. Her plan seemed much better. Surprise the power starved God while he was missing his right arm. He was weakest now; any more 'planning' and they would miss their chance. These foolish God's and their foolish arguments.

Out of concern, she had to send her dear Sasuke away. But like the stubborn boy would leave without telling her about herself. Ereshkigal had half a mind to send her son with him. Yet the other stubborn one was adamant with his position next to her. He put up more of a fuss than her human.

"Ambush him. That's our only means of victory." Zeus sighed for the nth time just as annoyed as her.

"He'll feel our combined divinity a mile away. He will surely have a counter for that." Poseidon dryly spelt out.

"Rush him then." Hera jousted.

"And loose more of our son's and daughters?" Baas rarely showed off seriousness. They could all sense his depression of his disciples.

"He is right. We douth have a true proposal here." God slammed her fist against a wall, cracking the paint there.

"Do try and reserve that anger? My home cannot put up with you and Lady Hothead over there." Poseidon looked pointedly at Ereshkigal.

"I have apologized for the table." She muttered back, pouting.

When Sasuke had refused to leave, she had, out of adrenalin, broke apart the glass of his coffee table.

"You are all so stupid." Thor shouted. "We don't have a damn thing to show for yer squabbling."

"Refrain, Thor." Odin put a hand to his shoulder in hopes to save the Greek God's house.

"I conquer," Ereshkigal frowned. "You all have sacrificed considerably for my insolence. I request you do not impede any longer for my injustices."

Ezraeil held her hand tightly. He didn't need to understand the words to know what she was hinting for.

"And let you go unaided?" Hera barked, maneuvering into the Goddess' face. "Like he'll. We may not share the same ancestry but you are Zeus' sister, therefore mine as well. You are not doing shit alone."

"Such vulgarity, not needed, dear." Zeus muttered with affection. "But she is right. You, Poseidon and I are connected but something more than blood. I refuse to leave you now because an obsession had gone awry."

Ereshkigal smiled. "I thank all of you, but..." She turned to her son. He had nothing but love and adoration in those violet eyes. And she held nothing but the same bold declaration he lent her.

" _Tsk, tsk. Starting the party without me. And here I though I was the guest of honor."_

"Not now." Ereshkigal whined.

" _Yes now, Ereshkigal, or would you prefer Sakura? I do believe that is what those humans call you."_

"Ereshkigal move away." Zeus warned with a growl.

Ranginui stood in a flickering light, smirk on his face.

"No need, certainly you lot are not idiotic enough to believe this is really me."

"Of course not. Why show your lily-livered face to a room full of Gods." Satan scoffed.

"Hm. Very true. I'm a coward. But for good reasons. I have brought something to you all."

The two boys Ereshkigal had fought for lay lifeless next to the Maori God. Ereshkigal was glued to her spot, transfixed on her sons.

"I return them unharmed, for the most part. Anaru is a little more... rambunctious. I must go. I have many matters to attend to. Good bye, my Love."

And he flickered away, leaving the worry stricken Mesopotamian to rush over to her children. Anaru had many cuts against his sunned skin, but not a single one on Alic. She sobbed. Her children. Yet what state would they be forced in when they wake? Did he mean to provoke her with Anaru? She saw nothing but his head on a silver platter.

* * *

Ezraeil

She had made up her mind. Ereshkigal the Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld, oldest living God to roam was taking down Ranginui of the Maori Skies previous lover. Even if he took her with him.

"Be good for me, Ezraeil." Ereshkigal cooed in Hebrew. "Uncle Zeus shall watch after you. Behave my child." She then embraced him, speaking into his ear once more. "You have grown into a fine God."

Ezraeil shook his head. 'No.'

"I love you. Take care of your brother and Uncle Poseidon, you know they'll be lost without me."

'No.' The boy quivered.

He couldn't let her go, not without help. She couldn't leave him with this much responsibility. And how would he ever deal with Anaru? He didn't really want to strangle the second oldest, but he might if left alone too long. And his eldest brother, what would he do without her guidance? Surely keel over. These three counted on their mother. And here she was, trying to go on a suicide mission. He needed to signal for someone's, anyone's assistance.

"Good bye, son. Tell Sasuke I shall see him in another life."

"Eima!" Came his choked sob, loud enough to rumble the foundation. "Please." His sobs became a broken whisper. "Just... come back to me."

* * *

You know what tickles my fancy? Sukima Switch. I freaking love that band. I could feel my heart do the thing when I listen to their music.

Know what else gets me giddy? The fact my significant other has not seen Naruto and everytime he likes a character they die. He's paranoid about Itachi. But I'll give him nothing.

And one last one because I stayed up till 5:30 to write.

Most of the Naruto charaters and things have Deity background. Like Mikoto and Kushina and Uchiha Eye Powers. Pretty neat huh?


	19. Size of the Moon

Why hello there!

If you were expecting tons of action, I apologize. This is more of a set up chapter.

Anywho,

I'm gearing up and revving to go!

* * *

Zeus

That painful cry got their attention. Had them looking around the room for it's source. Zeus hadn't heard that voice in decades but he knew from whom it resonated from. Ezraeil just stood, eyes watering, in the spot his mother left him in. That sob broke hearts some didn't realize existed. Did she hear him? Did she hear her child calling for her repeatedly it was nearly sickening to listen to?

"Ezraeil." His brother called, slow steps toward the child.

"Please." The boy just whispered brokenly.

"Where did she go, Ezraeil?" Poseidon's worry grew tenfold. He knew where, the entire room knew where.

"Please."

"Ezraeil." The Uchiha's voice escalated an octave once he was kneeling. "Where did she go?"

"You have to... you have to bring her back uncle. I-I can't watch my brothers. I don't know how too. I can't do anything without her. You have to bring her home. Now. Please, do something."

Poseidon grasped the boy, trying to ease his sorrows. He could see in those cold red eyes a spark of insanity. Madara would loose it; he always did when it came to her. She was the little sister he always craved for, the inspiration to be better. Zeus could understand the pain as it ascended to his chest. That was his sister as much as she was Poseidon's.

But his hurt did not ache for the other Greek, no. His chest grew heavy for the boys that would be left without a mother. For the Uchiha boy that just discovered the difference in love and infatuation. She recklessly threw away what most would claw for. At that mental note, the snide side of his mind cackled in boiling resentment. He had lost two sons and here she was giving hers away. What kind of sick soul did that?

But the white-haired deity knew better. She went in a fit of fury to dispose of the God that hurt her kin. Not just the marks on her middle child, but for all the God's still grieving over relatives. She wanted him gone without causing any more harm to the one's she claimed meant not one thing to her personally. Ranginui knew this to be truth. His plans were much too obvious to Zeus.

But the silly girl fell for it.

"We'll get her back." Hera promised. By now all of them were suffocating the boy with their affections.

"Yes, while we do that," Satan pat his head. "As long as you watch your brothers."

Ezraeil gave a teary nod, even a small smile.

"We can't leave him here by himself." Madara muttered, arming himself with his katana.

"He's son of Ereshkigal and Satan." Kakashi argued back.

"I should call-."

"Not unless you want him to interfere."

"Naruto."

"Him too. He's Sasuke's best friend. I'm sure he's aware of the situation."

Izanagi and Izanami had told the council absolutely not to their Jinchūriki joining this battle. He was just a boy, true, and a blatantly self-proclaimed idiot. He might have informed his best friend of the situation at hand, and his friend was just like him; an idiot. Sure Sasuke had brains, but he was exceedingly bullheaded. And Zeus saw what impulse does to those not wise in war. But Naruto would make a circus of this. He would swear on his life to save Ereshkigal single-handedly. That would only worry his parents, further distracting him.

"I guess. His brothers should be awake soon. He can inform them what is happening." Long black hair was swept from his pale face to gaze in a mirror. Charcoal flecks spun to form a star shrouded in crimson. He swore this power would never be needed again. But the world worked in mysterious ways.

"It reminded me of the day Uranus attacked them. That tone he used." Ezraeil shrieked in that exact fashion that day. Shook about the same, too. It had taken months to calm him enough to stop the nightmares. At the cost of his speech, Ezraeil lived in semi normalcy.

"I recall your animated story." A yawn ripped from the Sea God's throat. He was too old to be fighting a petty King.

"We are not going to make this one alive, you know." Kakashi had checked his own attire, strapping his sword to his back rather than hip.

"I'm willing to die at your side." Ereshkigal owed him so much ice cream for this. Since the God got to earth and tried the sweet confection he had been obsessed. His sister never saw the infatuation, but always brought him some when her and Sasuke were together.

"I'm not. I was hoping to die next to a pretty brunette. Well... prettier than _you_." A deep frown etched on his handsome face.

"Truly a man of great importance." He deadpanned, face schooled in a passive manner. If this war wasn't their end, Madara would surely get him back for that one.

* * *

Ranginui

She took the bait. Oh how exalting! She was such an easy card to be dealt with and played. And my how did he play her. She undoubtedly overlooked the trap, flinging herself to him. It had him licking his lips. Soon he would possess her. He could taste it.

To make matters interesting on his end, he changed locations. His mountain, torn since their last encounter. He situated on a large rock, leg crossed, head in hand as he waited. She wouldn't be long. Not after seeing her precious _baby._ There wasn't a chance that was his child. There were few similarities shared between the supposed father and son. Sure, killing was a common interest, so was hating Ereshkigal, humans and anything else breathing. Yet, Anaru lacked the necessary evil. If he hated his Mother as much as his spoken word, why hadn't he made a move on for her head? He knew all of her strengths, all her weaknesses however not once had he threatened her. It wasn't until Ranginui fed him words did the boy grow as to be so bold against Mother dearest.

Speaking of... show time.

"I was beginning to think you ignored my invitation!" She was delectable. Long, long, long hair the color of a pale blush, eyes like sea foam with all the depth of an ocean. Creamy ivory skin dusted in sunrays, exposed to his hungry eyes in her battle armor. Ney, she never revealed her skin like a common peasant, nevertheless his mind conjured up images of their coupling. Supple skin that trembled when he kissed it, smooth under the warm tips of his fingers. He could hardly contain his elation.

"Why now? Why my sons?" There it was! That broken hallowed out girl he wanted to see since he first laid beady eyes on her. Now he was absolutely giddy, hardly staying seated. He finally broke the oldest living God. The cold, uncaring, distant Ereshkigal of the Underworld.

He had to pant to catch his breath.

"Why not?" Ranginui spread his pale arms in a grand laugh. "This was a better approach than just taking the human."

At mention of the boy, he saw her eye twitch. Good, now suffer, he thought gingerly.

"I do not wish to fight you, Ranginui."

"The allow me!" In a flash his shin connected to her ribs, a sickening crack filled the air as she hit the ground. "I've been anticipating this day." Another kick sent her soaring to a nearby boulder. "To make you hurt," He dragged her from the rock to throw her into another. "To bleed." His hand laced through thick pink strands only to violently yank her to her feet. "To die."

Ereshkigal didn't whimper, nor cry, nor plead. Vacant inky orbs stared at nothing.

"Don't look at me like that, babe. You did this to yourself." Trickles of purple fell for the bruising cut above her right temple. Ranginui leaned down to lick, reveling in the taste. "My you taste like you did back before Anaru." Another unrefined caress of his tongue. "We can go back to those days, darling. I can make it happen." The appendage slipped down her cheek invoking tremors. "I promise I can make them all go away." Claws traced the smooth skin of her throat, tongue reaching her chin.

A small knife embedded itself into his shoulder. He was unfazed by the toy, but found himself frowning.

"Zeus. It's not polite to throw things." Ranginui dug out the tool to toss it to the ground with a growl.

"It's not polite to pick on women." Zeus yawned back.

"Women? This thing is a woman?" Came his revolted chuckling. "She is more creature than woman, dear Zeus."

"Even so," Poseidon sighed, he really hated life. "We would like the nuisance back now."

"Go. All of you." Ereshkigal croaked to which Ranginui tightened his hold to her neck.

"Oh please. You think we're just gonna let him kill you?" Satan scoffed, seemingly offended by her words. "You do have responsibilities. And you're not weaseling out of them.

Ranginui rolled ashen irises. "Stubborn. Stubborn. She came to me. She is mine."

"Ranginui. Thou can walk way from this." God chide. "Thou may let her free, and we shalt harm to thee."

No!" He cried. He went into labored breaths, the air around him crackling with yellow wisps. "I just got her. And I wont let her go until she is dead!"

"You leave us no choice laddy." Thor was all too happy to use Mjölnir.

"Plan B it is. " Zeus sighed. She better appreciated how loved she was.

* * *

Poseidon

The war hadn't even begun. Just a bunch of God's glaring at one another. That didn't mean nerves weren't running at an all time high.

"Why don't you all go?" Ranginui suggested. "We have a reunion to attend." He looked down at the girl in his hand. "Unless you wish yourselves to be the main course."

"Ranginui please." Her weak sob had the Gods hearts in their throats. "Leave them. You only want me."

Ranginui froze, as if to think upon her proposal. What an inviting thought. Poseidon knew he would never take the deal. All the world's strongest deity in one place to annihilate along with those pesky tailed beast.

"Hush, not now dear. Adults are speaking." That struck a nerve. Ereshkigal never enjoyed being regarded as anything less than the oldest living Goddess. And yet she lay as limb as when the group first arrived.

Had he actually broken the Underworld queen?

The face she was making only served for his resolve. And her later lecture. She was so shattered that she would give herself willingly to the monster. Each God knew Ranginui would be scraped a bit if she did fight. Why was she all the sudden so weak willed? Shouldn't she be thrashing him for what he did to Anaru? Did she really feel this hopeless?

Ranginui lifted a hand, summoning forth the large creatures of the underworld. Gallû were much too overbearing to be taken on alone. The tailed best were to incapacitate the winged leviathans with the aid of the world's army while the other's freed Ereshkigal. With it's mighty claw, the battle begun.

It wasn't time to think of his sister, lest he welcomed death. Ranginui had the power of Uranus and Ereshkigal combined. But that was the least of his worries. Gaara was more present danger. Shukaku Demon of Sand cared less of what he got to destroy as long as he did the destruction. Alleys or enemy, Shukaku had no preference. Blood was blood.

From his understanding, Gaara had a better hold of the vengeful spirit, keeping it from eating whatever it pleased. Zeus prayed it was truth; he still wanted death to come with a brunette.

Ranginui still held strong against Shukaku. Even Gyuki stood no chance of defeating the Maori God, much to Bee's dismay

"Yo, this man is strong. I can't hold him all day long!" Bee whined, instantly getting on Poseidon's nerve. Poseidon never relatively took a liking to the Eight-tails, even less in its wielder. The Greek God had a zero annoyance tolerance; Bee had a habitual streak of whining. The two were water and oil.

"Shut up and hold firm!" He yelled at it. During a battle, Poseidon of the Seas still had to time to argue with annoyances. Maybe that was the Uchiha nature within him.

Madara had squirmed his way into the family generations ago, the first generation to be exact. Madara established the family in Kohona by marring a woman of dark features. He couldn't very well be living today having been born in the nineteenth century, to combat that problem he would insert his soul in a child. He'd then later stunt growth by twenty-seven to appear older for a decade or so then die off from natural causes only to be reborn in the next generation. With eons of regeneration, the old God picked up on the habits of his descendants; cold, distant, stand offish, and possibly worst of all, pretentious.

Poseidon marked that the other Deity were slowing, easing on their attacks and powers. Ranginui hadn't broken a sweat fending for the Goddess, annoyance present on his sickly skin.

* * *

Ranginui

Enough was enough. These futile attempts at his life were pathetic, if he had to use a word. And what was with the humans? What were those contraptions that came in droves and engulfed his Gallû with flames and metal? They had smaller ones in hand as well. The Gallû held fine till those humans interrupted. That was just playing dirty.

"I must ask you all to stop." Ranginui barked out. Wind kicked up electrical charges of red, barren ebony irises alight with gold. The size of the God quickly increased, ceasing all fire. The Goddess' lithe form growing smaller as the hand gripping her grew larger. He was tired of these pests with their games. If the girl were to parish, so shall their battlefront.

Languidly he brought the pinkette to his lips. Indigo dripped from his claws, having pierced her left size during his growth. A light chuckle left him increasing to deranged hysteria. She'd be dead soon, just a matter of seconds should do.

Ereshkigal let out a weep of agony, mangled by the blood that filled her lungs. Purple poured from her neck as well. Ranginui felt swelling pride in his chest when his tongue darted out to taste the mess of a Goddess. He lost himself, sinking teeth into the wound. Ereshkigal whimpered. Yes, he'd rip her throat out like she did him.

What he didn't account on was a God growing as so bold to strike his left shoulder with a massive bow.

The phosphorescent amethyst arrow distracted him enough for teeth and talons to embed in his right arm. Growls rumbled his limb forcing him to release Ereshkigal.

Something was all too familiar about this scene. He stared blankly as he strained to remember. Where had he felt this distinctive light before?

That's right. World War Two. That's where this animosity originated. Now which stupid God challenged him? That redheaded lilac eyed God. That was nearly impossible. Ranginui made sure to absorb any essence from his body. So why was his weapon sticking into his divine flesh?

* * *

Poseidon

This was becoming too much. There was no way in the Seven Kingdoms of Heaven to defeat this asshole. The best they could do is run. Pray Ereshkigal's sacrifice would be enough. Take his family from the Earth and hide in the skies while the mad king took the ground. He would have to move fast.

A quick glance had him gaping. He knew that radiance. How? How did this one escape from the prison of Ranginui's body? Poseidon had to pin point his location to be guaranteed. He nearly missed the nine-tails dash by, latching onto the Maori.

And there hovered the warrior God. The Japanese God of War, Susano'o.

* * *

Finally!

And I politely refuse Yamora. It is the most delight I get in my day. He picked Itachi AND Neji to be his favorites. He will learn.


	20. Rainbow

And here is my new favorite chapter.

After this chapter is posted, I should be starting Mother drabbles. But don't hold me to that.

It's virtually the same time, just doubled back to see what the Uchiha brat is up to.

* * *

Sasuke

The hospital was eerily quite for flue season. It was gearing towards the Rinne Festival, which meant many children would be attending school just to put it together. That ultimately led to them sharing materials and spaces. And with those materials and spaces came germs. Germs gave way to flu and bronchitis. As much as Sasuke loved working with and for children, he could not deny they were true embracers of their stereotypes. They generally were sticky between ages zero to six, did not understand personal boundaries two to maybe ten, and couldn't grasp the 'cover your mouth' and 'wash your hands' rules till thirteen. If it weren't for his proximity to said sticky, germ infested space invaders, Sasuke wouldn't so run down. One of the nurses, Shizune, inquired if he gotten his flu vaccine for the year. Sasuke in fact did not.

Accompanied with a tickle in his throat, Sasuke sat at the nurses station with Hinata and Ino. Both were lecturing (more Ino than Hinata) him on the importance of self-care.

"You doctors are so for the people you forget to take care of yourself." Ino ranted, looking to the quiet girl for support. "I have half a mind to hold you down and inject you with a shot."

"Glad you're not a pediatrician." Hinata giggled hiding behind a stack of folders as Ino gunned for her.

"I second that emotion." Sasuke snickered when baby blue eyes darted to him. "Calm down Yamanaka. I'll have Shizune do it later."

"Right, and those blood shot eyes and dark circles are sleep deprivation." Ino smirked. "Face it Uchiha, you've got cooties."

"I'm just sick, not ten." Sasuke slammed his head on the desk with a cough. "If anything." His voice was muffed from being buried in his arms. "It's smoker's cough."

"That's another thing!" Ino might want to be apart of the fiercest medical team known to Kohona, but she cared far too much about superficial sickness to deal with any sort of gash. "You should quit. We have a great twelve-step program! Hinata you should tell Naruto, both of them could do it together. You know they'd turn it into a competition to see who would win."

"Oh Mother, I didn't know you were blonde." For a shy girl, Hinata was far more sarcastic than Sasuke. She could out sass Ino any day.

"Shut up! I'm just looking out for my friends." Ino pouted, going back to the documents that she should've done a half hour ago.

"Dully noted." Sasuke nodded; head still down in his sleeves. He almost felt like crap. Regardless of Ino's innocent assumption, Sasuke was sleep deprived. He hadn't been back to his uncle's since Sakura practically threatened him. She was moodier than the previous day for obvious reasons, but that still didn't mean she could be a jerk to him. Sasuke was worried, and when he worried it spited his anxiety. Anxiety meant zero sleep. With no sleep, his body could not fight off any sort infection.

"So Sasuke. It's nearly Rinne Fest time. Get Sakura anything?"

No, he hadn't. He was having trouble buying for a Goddess who already had everything. She didn't even like much, nor did she wear jewelry of any kind, she didn't need perfume, and he was sure she hated candy.

Ino swooped on his inner turmoil. "If you can't think of anything, lingerie works. Sai did that last year and let me tell you-"

"Hey Ino. No offense," Sasuke quickly cut her off. "But I swear to Kami if you finish that sentence I will vomit on you."

"Here, here." Hinata raised her pen in the air. She then continued on with her papers.

"You two are no fun." The blonde huffed. She went silent though, reaching for her cell on the counter. She stayed quite till she shoved the phone under Sasuke's hidden face. "I'm just saying. You could help yourself to some festival fun with a gift as lacy as that."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he lifted his gaze to blue. They were sparkling in amusement and self-gratification. How did he manage to befriend such a girl?

The phone's display was on a website full of half nude women in lacy undergarments. A lesser man would ogle and drool, Sasuke just snorted and looked away. The particular garments were shimmery olive cashmere. It might have made a good bathing suit if the crotch wasn't missing. A gold chain connected the bra to the 'panties' with several other gold and black chains lacing up the front and sides. Sasuke was hit with a mental image of his daring lover in such an outfit. That only served for his eye twitch to become visible.

"I will break your phone." He warned darkly. Still feeling devious, Ino handed the phone to Hinata, who squeaked and blushed profusely. "And stop that! Leave Hinata alone, you know she can't handle shit like that." And Naruto would attack Sasuke for it if he let his best girl friend run unsupervised around his girlfriend.

"Fine, you two have uneventful nights. I'm sure after last year Sai get's the hint."

Sasuke groaned. He had another two hours in his shift. Luckily his phone rang.

"Dobe." He greeted after reading the caller I.d.

"Teme. Where are you?" Naruto sounded a bit frantic. "No one was at your house and you weren't in the usual spots. I can't even get into contact with the others to ask."

"Naruto." Sasuke asserted coolly. Dealing with frantic Naruto was like helping a scared deer. One wrong move and they'll lose common sense and flip the hell out.

"Man I looked like everywhere for you, even the rammen shop. Dude, I went to the library to look." The blond did not hear him as his triad flowed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called more firmly.

"I ran into Itachi but he said he hadn't seen you in a few days. Where are you?"

"Naruto!"

"Yes?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesda-oooooooh. Work. My bad."

"Dobe."

"Anyway. You get done at like two a.m. or something right?"

"I went in early, I get off at six."

"Come straight over."

"For?" Even if he couldn't see, Naruto knew Sasuke lifted his eyebrow.

"Guess what I just bought."

"..."

"Guess."

"You call me, during work hours mind you, freaking out, only to tell me you bought a fucking game."

Ino laughed. Due to not being able to hear Naruto, she merely assumed the other blond worried his best friend.

"Well yea. I mean... we were waiting for it to come out." Sasuke could see the sheepish 'sorry' twist of lips Naruto used when Sasuke really wanted to bash his face in. "Thought you'd be excited... sorry."

Not the puppy voice. Sasuke loathed the sad dog voice his best friend used. It always worked on him ninety-nine point-nine percent of the time. Leaving Sasuke to sigh in defeat.

"It's fine." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll be happy to kick your ass after work."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!"

"Bye, Naruto."

"Bye, Teme!"

"Aw. Did Naruto call to check on his boyfriend?" Ino piped from behind her phone.

"Hinata, Ino is being mean." Sasuke whined, putting his head back down.

"Too bad you didn't say you were sick. He would've brought you soup." Hinata chirped as she kept her eyes focused on her writing.

"You two are insatiable." He whined further as Ino cackled. "I'm making rounds." He stood and fixed his scrubs, leaving the females to mock his sexual orientation.

It was in good taste though. For the longest time neither boy gave any indication to liking females, solely ditching their friends to be alone with one another. It wasn't until hormones struck did it dawn on both that the opposite gender was appealing.

Sasuke coughed again, he rather not do rounds. But he didn't want Hinata and Ino harassing him again. So he made his way to the child with the fractioned skull.

Secretly he had checked on the boy in hopes the strange man would be around. He was curious as to who he was and what relation he had with child. All he ever got was a mother by his bed and a father pacing.

Taking the chart off the door, Sasuke entered the dimly lit room.

"Hello, Doctor Uchiha." Well what dumb luck. Like that movie with the strange man in the stripped clothing, Kabuto appeared when you say his name three times.

"Oh, Mr. Yakushi." Sasuke wouldn't let it show that the guy scared him out his skin.

"How is my nephew?"

"Nephew? You said son, previously." Long inky spikes fell as he cocked his head to the side.

"I practically raised him. I consider him mine despite being my sister's. His father, even though around, isn't a great one. And my sister isn't too great with kids. Before he came here, he lived with me, his parents took him out for the day, and here he is."

Sasuke sympathized. Kabuto let helplessness and hurt cross his face. Nothing could be worse than seeing one of your own in a hospital bed. Sasuke knew that all too well.

"We'll. I checked through his file, but you are not listed as a primary unit." The Uchiha was still so confused; this story had too many holes.

"That bitch..."

"Pardon?"

"My sister is fighting for custody back. Must have erased me as a immediate parent."

Making a bit more sense. "That's illegal, you know."

"Trust me, I do."

"Well I'm not supposed to tell none family this, but..." Sasuke flipped through the chart. He longed to help, this man suffered enough. "He may suffer from brain damage. It can affect him in the following ways. Memory loss, complete amnesia, motor skill impairments, or even vegetated state. He is up for C.T scans in the morning to see the extent of damage done."

"And only twenty-two." It took him a second, but Kabuto was now addressing him, not the child.

"Yeah. Graduated top of my academy class, only one to be allotted a slot in Tsunade's internship, and a Kohona University Honor Grad."

"Astonishing. I trust you completely with Sora's care."

"Thank you. I shall do my best to get him back on his feet."

Kabuto smiled then turned back to his nephew, stroking his hair lovingly. "How charming. I'm sure that charm has earned you some female attention."

Sasuke shuddered. "Not my charm, more of my social anxiety. Girls find mental disease sexy."

"Oh?" He smiled again letting go of a small titter. "But she finds it endearing right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled to himself, "she does."

"I can see why she is enamored. Smart, charming, funny, and gentle. And not to mention great with kids." Kabuto's tune changed to one of disgust. "Heh. But after all, you're still no match for me."

Sasuke's head snapped to the now empty space. Where in the hell? And what did he mean, 'no match for me'? Sasuke tried to recount the conversation, but only to get more questions about Kabuto. None of what they discussed made sense.

* * *

Sasuke sat back at the nurses station eyes closed.

"You should go home, you look like shit." Shizune put a hand to his forehead. "Yep. That's a fever. Why didn't you get your shot?"

"I don't know. My head hurts."

"Hold on." The doctor dipped into the back room, returning with a water bottle and aspirin. "Here, take this and go home. Though you'll have to have someone get you. You can't drive with a fever, might hallucinate."

That's it! He must have been hallucinating the entire interaction out of need for answers. Yes, that answered everything. Especially that Sasuke was slowly going crazy.

"Thanks Shizune-Sama."

"Of course honey."

Shizune left him to call Naruto. Naruto wanted to see him anyway, and well two birds one stone yada, yada.

* * *

"You look like death and a skeleton had a pasty ass baby." Naruto frowned. Sasuke mirrored his expression.

"I feel like death and a skeleton had a baby riddled with laryngitis." He coughed into his arm and closed his eyes.

"Did you not get your flu shot?"

"No."

"Well it's your fault then. I do not feel bad."

"Thanks dad."

"Ha, I did sound like Fugaku-san huh?" Naruto and Sasuke sat on Sasuke's couch in his room. Naruto brought over Star Wars' new game and fired up the television. Sasuke played for two rounds before feeling motion sick and just closing his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

Mikoto had ran in and out the room for the past two hours, catering to her son. Sasuke insisted he only wanted the soup she makes when it's cold out. It was spicy chicken with tomatoes in broth. It was Sasuke's favorite. But Mikoto had other ideas. She brought him an ice pack, a metric fuck ton of blankets and pillows, and tea. Naruto just watched in amusement, not daring to speak.

Sasuke was more potent of a person when sick. Illness usually made the male species whiney and weak, with Sasuke it made him moody and hostile. Kiba had pissed off a sick Uchiha to earn a punch in the gut.

Sasuke was also super independent when sick. Like hell he'd let a woman wait on him hand and foot, he had seen Naruto do it and it was down right tragic. He was self-sufficient at ten and would act like it. But when your mother was Uchiha Mikoto, there was no room for arguments.

As the dark-haired boy rested, he kept having weird dreams. Visions of Ezraeil first, sitting on his uncle's couch teary eyed. Then of his uncle himself with bright red irises yelling at some man. Of Kabuto holding Sakura against her will to a wall. They were so fast and fleeting that he couldn't depict what they meant. They flowed behind his eyelids in a topsy-turvy motion it was starting to churn his stomach. They came to a screeching halt when a desperate plea skated to the forefront.

 _Take care of him._

Sasuke jolted, his fever breaking.

"You okay dude?"

"You said you couldn't find any one today. Such as who? And why didn't you call them?"

Naruto brought his hand to his chin. "Coach Kakashi, your uncle, my mom and dad. Even my godfather is missing. Though he may be back in the states. And because it's easier to sense their spirits. People can't rely on technology all the time."

The cogs turned in a foggy head. Sakura, Kakashi and Madara missing from here. Sakura couldn't be home; an evil man lives there now. And Kakashi rarely is seen off field, as for Madara, his uncle usually resided in town or at his home. And the words Kabuto spat at him this afternoon were making sense. His sudden disappearance could be due to...

 _Please, Sasuke, I beg you. Take care of him._

She didn't...

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you a favor." Sasuke was hesitant in his question.

"I still owe you for Karin, so... shoot." Naruto refused to put the controller down.

"Reach out for Sakura." Naruto stopped playing for that. Dying on screen due to his negligence.

"Sure. But it wasn't working this morning, that's why I was so hysterial."

Dark brows knitted together. "Did you mean hysterical?"

"Yes, Google." Naruto snorted before concentrating. "No good. Something's interfaring."

Damn it she fucking did!

"Inter-. Never mind. What's interfering?"

"You corrected me again."

"Naruto."

"Right, okay, princess grumpy puss. It's hard to explain."

"Explain it the best you can with out use of big words."

"Anyways." Naruto stressed the word. "It's weird and dark. Like when you're dad is mad but twenty times more naferous."

"Naruto."

"Whatever, I'm trying to extend my vocabulary skills."

"Reach for my uncle."

"Okay?" Naruto went quite before making a face. "Coming from the same place and that weird dark one."

"That's what I thought. We have to go to my uncle's."

"But I just got to level six."

"Naruto..."

"Fine. Fine, you win, moody."

* * *

Ezraeil

They left him to watch his brothers' sleep and a hole in his heart. Neither boy woke to his whimpering, nor when he tried tapping on them. He felt so alone. His Mother's comforting soul shot signals to soothe him. They were diminishing in strength, no longer soothing the boy. His heart was officially torn. His Mother unknowingly let him witness her death. What helped previously, hurt more than a thousand stabs to the chest.

Ezraeil let his shoulders sag.

"Ezraeil! Anata no Okāsan wa doko ni arimasu ka?" His voice came like thunder, scaring the boy to his feet. There was the human and his blond human friend again. Had mother sent them?

"Kiddo, dokoni anata no okāsan wa nanidesu ka?" The blond had less grace than the dark-headed one.

"I can't understand you two..." His voice was still cracking from under use.

Sasuke, he believed was that one's name, fumbled for some small device.

An automated speech asked where his mother was.

"I... I don't know... she ran off... I can't sense her anymore..." Sobs raked his small body, arms crossing to hug himself as he folded to the carpet.

Sasuke said a few words to his partner before kneeling. A hand slid to Ezraeil's shoulder. Sasuke gave a reassuring smile, to which the youngest of three threw himself into the other's chest. Something told him he could trust the man who made his tummy hurt and his blond friend that let him.

* * *

Sasuke

 _Take care of him..._

The words rang loudly in his conscious, yet, they were not his. As he and Naruto ran through the mountain pass, his chest ached.

"Sasuke... I can't sense her anymore."

Whatever the sensation in his chest left him immobile. She was a God. What Naruto was telling him made no sense, God's didn't die. Hadn't Sakura said they just get reborn later? That would explain the Ranginui guy perfectly. How long would it take for her to be reborn, anyways? But what about Uranus? He wasn't reborn...

* * *

" _All God's may be rebirthed to the world, but there are some that cannot. Uranus for example. I absorbed his powers to my own, therefore killing him and any sliver of hope to be reincarnated. That's the only way we die." Sakura was putting flowers in his spikes again, small smile on full, peach lips._

" _Some Immortality." Sasuke snorted with a mocking tone._

" _It keeps us from fighting one another."_

" _I guess that'd make sense."_

 _Sakura kissed his nose. "Aye, meus Princeps."_

* * *

Right, back in November, he had asked if she could die. Why was he so damn forgetful all the sudden? Could be the fever still in his system.

His chest heaved, kicking up his pace. Soccer was paying off with the distance he could go without a stop.

The illness must've been strong; whatever feeling of dread he felt came tenfold. But it wasn't just his he could feel. Naruto's fear rolled off in droves. They near a clearing, where he saw the tiny war going on. Naruto's parents and godfather were there, as well as his uncle, coach and Tsunade. He didn't recognize the other figures and creatures in the crater of the mountain. But he didn't see Sakura. Had Naruto lead them from her?

"I must ask you all to stop" Him. It was him, the creepy son of a bitch from the hospital who spoke about Sakura. Sasuke assumed he was lying about the child as well. As hypothesized, Kabuto was Ranginui.

Sakura wanted to take this thing on alone? He had to be the size of a twenty-story building! Sasuke couldn't find the reasoning behind going alone for this. If anything, he thought the girl more stupid than before.

Kabuto's looming power suffocated him, making a fire break out in his lungs. Cold ebony eyes zeroed in on the flash of pink in the giants hand.

He wasn't sure about the violet liquid coming from the clenched fist, or why it made him sick. One thing for sure, Sakura was not moving. It wasn't until the massive man brought her to his mouth did Sasuke realize all the purple was blood. Sakura's blood.

Kabuto sank his teeth into her lifeless frame. The field shook lightly. A strangled animal's cry left his heavy chest as he doubled over. It was not pain, but a new awareness, full of brute strength, an electric pulse, a small candles flame erupting to an inferno. Ebony flickered, dancing with lilac and scarlet. Another shriek surged the earth.

 _I hear your pain, child._ Transfixed in alarm, Naruto went to reach for his friend's shoulder. Sasuke violently jerked from his touch. He could do nothing but gaze in awe of the performance.

 _And I feel it._ Sasuke let out another roar.

 _I wish to sustain you in your revenge._ Brilliant purple marred with four black rings, three of the inner rings with three tomoes on each, spinning to a stop, none adjacent to the other.

 _Rise my child._ Rock and soil cracked as the heavens came alive.

Only the skeletal outline could be made of the figure, emerging from the shattered earth, crawling from the depths of hell. The spine snaked to a skull, its mouth agape. Hollowed bones cascaded, taking shape from the skeletons shoulders, down the back in shapes of wings. Rivulets of muscle twined thickly, coating each bone down to the shins. Another crack of lightning emerged from the darkening sky. A cloak covered the now in place skin. Helmet slightly ajar as yellow flames glared from underneath.

And the ravenett stood in the armor-clad knight's center chest cavity, right eye that of Madara's. Naruto noted it looked like a biohazard sign with a ninja throwing star in the middle but in a fierce red and the darkest black. The other eye, the left one, stayed pale purple.

 _Protect her the way I could not._ Those were the last words Sasuke needed to hear.

In the creature's completion, it gave star shattering screech, lifted a left arm, drawing back a bow made from nothingness. He let go as it soared to mark Kabuto's shoulder. An orange ball ran past him to launch into his other arm, forcing him to drop Sakura. Sasuke was quick to reach her, leaving a blade in Ranginui's chest.

Sasuke was lost to the world; all that mattered was the pink-hair beauty in this hand, whomever it's was.

 _Vengeance shall be sweet, my friend._

Yes it would, Sasuke thought. Yes it would.

* * *

Surprise! I did a thing. I hope that thing blew your minds.


	21. Hero's Come Back!

Incredibly short chapter today, I couldn't put all that action shit into one chapter because that would only cause a cliffhanger.

* * *

Naruto

He was having a hard time believing what he was witnessing was not imaginary. That's saying a lot coming from a daemon cursed boy. Sure he's _seen_ his best friend angry. He's even seen Sasuke punch a hole in a wall thus breaking a hand mad. Has he never seen Sasuke glowing purple, spouting humungous limb mad? No, Naruto can't say he has.

He rapidly got over his initial shock, Sasuke being his sworn rival shalt out do him! Naruto gleefully closed his eyes and ventured deep into his mind.

'Hey buddy!' Behind cage walls, a tired, rather large, fox lifted its head.

'Whatever it is, no.' the animal grumbled, lying back down.

'Come on! You can finally see some action!' Naruto coaxed.

'Shukaku is out there.'

'For an eight-foot, nine-tailed beast you sure are a whiney pussy.'

Kumara growled, 'what did you say, brat?'

'Whiney? Or pussy?'

'You win, this time, Uzumaki.' The fox relented, stretching a paw outside the bars. Naruto gave a victory smile and bumped his fist with the demon.

Back on the surface, golden and auburn fur blew in the tornado like winds. A growl broke through bared teeth as Kumara Naruto ran up to cleave the arm that held Sakura off, knowing Sasuke would be there to catch her. Naruto nearly dodged the swords Sasuke did not warn him about.

"Oi! Teme! Watch where you throw you sharp ass objects!"

"Hn." Sasuke called back. "Hold him there while I look over Sakura."

"Rodger!"

* * *

Sasuke

The purple monster lifted his Goddess, dropping her unceremoniously into his arms. He still didn't have great control on this thing.

She wasn't breathing. Did she breathe before? He couldn't remember. She didn't eat human food, so why would she need to breathe right? By that logic his heart should decrease in speed, yet it pounded against his chest. He didn't have medical supplies to heal her, nor did he even know how to start.

"Sasuke! Hand her over!" Looking down, Tsunade ran over. "I can help her."

He didn't have much of a choice, and he couldn't leave Naruto to deal with Kabuto. He commanded that the man give Sakura over, and it listened.

Turning to Naruto, he caught the fox boy as he was flung in his direction.

"Look at me, juts falling for you." The idiot blond hated heavy situations, as you can see from his tasteless joke. Anything to earn a smile from those around him Sasuke learned.

"On your feet loser." Sasuke dropped him on his ass.

"I knew it." Ranginui spat. "Susano'o rises again. My how I have not missed you..."

' _How rude, Ranginui. And to thing I manifested just to see you again.'_ Its mouth didn't move, yet Sasuke knew what he was suspended in had to be Susano'o.

"Then why not be a good boy, hand over the Goddess, and drag your sorry ass back into my body."

' _And miss seeing this runt clobber you sad excuse of a face? No thank you, front row suits me fine.'_ There was something akin to sarcasm coming from Susano'o. Confirmed when he laughed.

"Then allow me to drag you back myself!" Everything was in slow motion. Sasuke could see the moves he planed before Ranginui himself executed any. Was this the power Susano'o lent him?

"Sasuke! Throw me!" Naruto bounced into his arms.

"What?" Sasuke promptly dropped him.

"Throw me! Into him!" Naruto grabbed his friend's hand as Sasuke spun in circles. When Naruto gave the okay, Sasuke let go and Naruto flew into Kabuto's face, causing both to fall. Naruto caught his grounding first as he relentlessly struck the God.

Ranginui moved his arm lightly left, manifesting a black sphere. He pressed it to Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed a steam of red before spiraling into a rock back first. That gave Sasuke an opening to heave another bow into Maori King. Ranginui brushed it off like a bug, serpent slits now glaring at him. Sasuke didn't have the time to dodge the attack, but enough to pull a sword and jab it into his attackers throat. Ranginui put a single claw through Susano'o and ultimately through Sasuke's chest.

The Japanese God came prepared, shielding the boy's heart. He couldn't have him dead. Not yet.

 _Hey boy. Use some skill here. I can't continue to make up for you._

 _Trying here._ Sasuke thought angrily. His tactician mind overrode anxiety, shooting a mile a minute. He needed some way to utilize this body to its full extent. The images implanted in his mind only scratched the surface of what Susano'o could do.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was by his side once more. "Try combining our powers."

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever-." Sasuke stopped to think a moment. Naruto must know something he doesn't to think this logically. To his knowledge, the Dobe rarely thought with a straight mind. Usually they all had to do with ramen or Hinata, even sometimes his family, but the two were almost always at the forefront.

"Where did you come up with such a thing?" He had to know this wasn't a gut feeling.

"Kumara said it'd work..." Naruto scratched at his sunny hair. "So I'm making it up to him by listening to whatever plan he has."

Ranginui wouldn't allow them the time to pair up, though, having charged the boys. Sasuke leapt back as did Naruto, evading the swing of talons. They needed a plan that worked quickly, if not faster, than their assailant.

"What ever it is you thought of better work." Sasuke took to the sky, avoiding near death by divine being, to reach his best friend. Kumara reached out to take Susano'o's arm, pulling him to the ground.

' _Watch it fox...'_ The God seethed.

' _And miss the look of surprise on your smug face, sure.'_ Kumara sneered back, letting his power seep into his long time friends.

' _My, it's been centuries. Don't fuck it up.'_

' _Just do your part, pretty boy.'_

Susano'o's armor wrapped tightly around the Nine-Tailed beast, wings still intact. A brilliant lavender covered golden rays, only the tails and right muzzle visible from the shell. Naruto took his place next to Sasuke and smirked, a trait adopted from said man. A small tap of fist had the ground erupting from under Ranginui.

The God stumbled, giving the team enough leverage to lodge teeth into his throat.

"That was for Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bellowed.

The transformed beast/God sung a sword to his arm.

"And that was for lying about that child." Sasuke growled.

* * *

Ranginui

He was growing tired of these two idiots ruining his ultimate plans. Even more peeved about the God's slip from his power. He wasn't strong enough without the Japanese God. Although, he had managed to tear some of Uranus' essence from his beloved Goddess. Utilizing that could crack this world in half, explode stars, or even make the sun fall to the earth.

"Gallû! Leave those half-wits and help your master." He commanded in Arabic. The winged leviathans, pulling at one of Sasuke's wings. Once one of the larger creatures, Asag, had a proper grip, he tore off the wing, causing Susano'o's energy to waver. Sasuke fell to a knee, caught by Naruto.

"Enough!" Ranginui struck the neck, holding tightly. Blood seeped through his fingers as gold and purple were drawn into his palm. "Come back, now, Susano'o. I have endless torments to bestow upon you."

Poseidon interfered, using his katana to sever the outflow. "Move, Sasuke."

"You are really starting to piss me off, Sea God." Out the corner of his yellow gaze, he saw the two make a retreat, the gorgeous overflow of power fading. He had absorbed enough to render them useless. The God and Beast would need time to recuperate, time he would not lend. Ranginui threw the Greek off him. He landed some feet away.

"I grow tired of games. Uranus, I call upon thee, lend thy hand to me, allow me victory."

Zeus took swift action, calling on the last of his power to shield him and his allies. Lightning rained in droves. Zeus fell to his knee by its force. The other God's linked their power to king of the Greek Gods, relieving trauma that would later show on his soul.

Ranginui set his sight on Sasuke. If the boy were eliminated, he'd have it all. The Goddess, the world, the universe.

Cannon fire distracted him. He had forgotten about the weak race known as humans. He gestured Asag to dispose of them. A mighty swing from his wing covered them in dust and their own equipment. Now there was no stopping him, he would rid the world of that pest.

Ranginui made his way leisurely toward the young Uchiha. Almost comically plucking him from the God's hold to toss him into the sky. He lifted a claw, ready to impale his small form and be done with it. Kumara wouldn't let that happen, throwing his self into the arm to have Naruto be pierced through his stomach.

"So many distractions!" He cried. Poseidon snatched Sasuke from the sky. "Why wont you all stay down?"

Naruto chuckled, twisting his body to snap off the nail off into Kumara and himself. "Because people like you exist." Naruto pried the nail with the Tails' claws, ramming into its owner's chest.

The boy with Golden hair fell to the ground, being caught by his mother.

"Minato! Help me out here!" She screeched, tears threatening to fall.

Ranginui ignored them; his goal was Sasuke, who was being protected by that other nuisance. "Hand over the boy, Poseidon."

"Sure thing, would you also like world damnation with that?" Madara frowned.

"Then die with him!" Asag launched from them, wiping Sea King off his feet, into the ground. The strike left the earth with a crater large enough to serve as a grave. The Maori King picked up the unconscious Sasuke, squeezing him with his fist. The boy heaved, air rushing from his lungs.

"Die boy." Ranginui smiled once the cracking of bone reached his hungry ears. Uchiha's screams were so melodic he could dance. "Die!"

Sasuke looked up, one eye being closed due to pain. "You first."

Fingers protruded from his throat. Contorted words fell and spattered indigo into his victims pale cheek. Craning his neck, there she was. That damned Goddess in her damned dog alter ego.

"How did you-?"

"Leave my human alone." Those black, soulless, pure unadulterated evil orbs forever marred his mind.

* * *

Oh look, a cliffhanger. Oops.

Thank you all for the love and support fro this story!


	22. Bring It On!

Guess who's back and better than ever?

Lets get this party started!

Thank you lovely new followers, readers, and reviewers, you all mean so much to me!

* * *

Ranginui

Today was just chalk full of surprises, wasn't it? First the God's wanted to take what was rightfully his, then that eight-tailed rude beast put a spear into his side, then another one of those beasts ripped off an arm, Sasuke wouldn't die and now here was that crazy woman loosing her saint's patience. It had started out to be a grand day, only to turn into a catastrophic mess. Peachy.

"Ereshkigal, dear, please. Can't you see I am busy?" Ranginui had just about enough with this nonsense. He spoke with such arrogance, as if her teeth did not plague his being. Flies on a sleeping pig, kittens to a Rottweiler. She did not reply or acknowledge he spoke at all. Just heavy pants and small growls from behind bared incisors sinking through muscle to bone like butter. Sasuke coughed from his fisted hand.

"And you, hush, can't you see I'm dealing with this impossible woman?" Teeth pushed further into his intact shoulder, bones shattering. "Now that one hurt. Stop it." The boy hacked again, bleeding all over his fingers. "If you want him, fetch." And with a flick of his wrist, Sasuke was airborne, flying towards his uncle. Sakura was quicker, gently catching him in her mouth. She laid him on the ground, black eyes of a hound conveying her sadness.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." Despite his words the streams of blood spewed from his thin lips. "Well, less okay, but not dying." A soft grunt he would recognize as reluctance due to his dog doing it quite often when bothered from sleep. Sakura nuzzled him before turning her sights to her ex lover.

"Angry, dear?" He taunted. She continued with her silent treatment, only barking at him. "Yes, yes, I know, I hurt Sasuke, how dare I!" Ranginui bellowed. "I also hurt your boys, oh my how will I live?" Fur rose in a wave from her scruff to her tail. Another loud bark had Ranginui laughing. "Oh can it, mutt. See Sasuke, this is what she is. A dog. A monster. Nothing more than a worthless bitch."

Tsunade tending to Sasuke only killed off the thunderous laughter.

"You all are so annoying!"

* * *

Naruto

Well this wasn't fair. He couldn't summon a lick of Kumara power to fight again. Also his mother seemed to be very upset with him. But he had helped, right? They shouldn't be mad that he helped.

"And another thing, how dare you barrel here with no warning whatsoever and use your tailed best power! Are you stupid? Minato, tell him!" His mother hovered, clasping her arms around him tightly. His father looked less worried as he stood with a befuddled face.

"What you and Sasuke did... what do you call that?"

"Apparently Kumara has done it previously with other tailed beast." Naruto shrugged his mother off, standing on wobbly legs. "Juts told me to have some form of contact with Teme."

"Ah... I see. That is some power there boy." He nodded.

"Nothing like moms." Naruto sighed.

"Damn right!" A smack to the back of his head had him stumbling into his father. "And next time you try reckless things I'm gonna skin your hide!"

Minato laughed. "Oh Kushina, relax, I have an idea."

* * *

Sasuke

He felt no pain. Tsunade had said he wouldn't, having a God take him as a vessel had it's many perks.

"You cannot die that easily unlike if you were human," she explained while magically mending his ribs. "You also heal faster."

He didn't have troubles breathing, nor did he taste metal any longer. He could feel Susano'o working tirelessly saving his measly life. Susano'o reminded him just how terrible of a container he was.

" _Did you not play physical contact sport in your youth?"_ He growled, sitting in his subconscious crossed arm and legged.

"Shut up. I'm trying here."

" _Try harder."_

"What's your infatuation with Sakura anyways?"

" _Now is not time to be jealous."_

"I'm curious."

" _It's not her."_

"Who then?"

" _I do not want mine and my siblings deaths to be meaningless."_

Sasuke was at a loss of words. Sakura had mentioned the lost of three children. She had an uncanny habit of filling his mind with what she saw and remembered. He didn't know if she was conscious of this custom or not, it had scared him into sealed lips the very first time. He saw Susano'o's true face along with two others. Those must be his siblings. The memory she had was of six children playing tag in the woods.

"But why me?"

" _You have something to fight for, am I correct?"_ So that was the reason. Sasuke felt inclined to fight for Sakura. Not just her, though, her children, Naruto, his family, the world, his world. He wanted to save it, and Susano'o felt it.

" _We're gonna try this once more. Trust me, and let me take over."_

* * *

Ereshkigal

She wasn't going to attack him yet. Rounding him, seizing him like any wolf would her prey. Her eyes surveyed his damage. With one arm and multiple puncture wounds, she could end him here and now, yet the power of Uranus would leave her in much worse shape then before. Uranus still hated her, choosing to leave her body on his own terms. The stubborn old fool gave her a hard time, not letting her tap into his power as often as she'd like. Ranginui had no troubles wielding momentous power like the lightest of swords.

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't actually scratched the God, he could reattach limbs, close gashes and regrow that talon with all the ease in this universe when he so choose. Why he hadn't she couldn't say, it only further irked her that he still stood so mighty.

He must be toying with them.

"So this is Sakura?" She gazed to her right, the familiar glow of the nine-tails warming her. It wasn't just Naruto at it's heart, but Izanami was right next to him, sly smile on her beautiful features.

"I said that didn't I, Dobe?" And Susano'o stood so tall with a passive Sasuke in his chest. She could see the confidence rolling off him with that smug smirk tugging on his lips.

"Yo, Sak! We're here to help!"

Ereshkigal snapped at Sasuke's heels. "Whatever, I am not leaving your side stupid girl." She bit into his armor, trying to drag him back to the 'safe zone'. "I said I would stand with you." Her snapping stopped to stare into his determined eyes. He was nearly as stubborn as her, no point in arguing with him. She resumed her stance, glancing at Naruto and his mother.

"Link hands with me Sasuke." Naruto shouted. "You too, Sakura-Chan!"

"Why must you make everything seem double sided?" Sasuke groaned tapping his fist to his best friend's. He grabbed the reluctant Sakura by the fur, freeing her from the giant k9. "You don't have a choice, princess."

"Have I mentioned how much you anger me?" The fusion of Kumara and Susano'o were cloaked in a green.

"Let's get this over with," Izanami smiled. "I have dinner to make."

They simultaneously agreed, this had gone on too long. It was time to end this.


	23. Line

Chapter 23 you guys!

To my guest, you did not have to wait that long! I am back!

* * *

Alic

His head was pounding, giving off terribly confusing images. He couldn't get his tired eyes to focus long enough to survey his surroundings. If he had to guess, Ranginui has dazed him and he was still in the other world with his brother... His brother!

Alic shot bolt right, immediately regretting such a force of movement. He clutched his head, groaning. A heavy weight crushed his chest making air whoosh out his mouth. Cough after cough to retrieve lost breath almost made Alic miss the small sobs and tears at his clothed chest. A mop of black met him, not in its usual confines on top neatly of its owner's head. He had to carefully blink to refocus sight. Ezraeil was the weight, the sobs, and the tears. How did his youngest brother get to the Nether?

"I thought you were dead." He didn't recognize that gravelly tone nor why it thought he was dead. "You just. You didn't move for so long, older brother." The Hebrew was so clear and fluent it could only belong to three people, and one of them did not speak. The other two do not call him older brother.

"Ez-Ezraeil?" His voice was strange as well, not being used in quite sometime, how much he could not gage.

"Anaru is awake, has been, I thought you were dead." His cries never once ceased, making his sentences strangled making it nearly impossible to understand.

"I'm not dead, but... you. You speak?" Alic was flabbergasted, it hadn't been since ancient Greek times that he had the pleasure of speaking with his young brother.

"Eima ran off, no one could stop her because no one knew! She went to face Anaru's Father alone! I haven't been able to sense her for hours! I can't even sense Uncle Poseidon or Zeus!" He carried on, but Alic could not hear past his tears. He could make out key words like 'mother' and 'uncle' but past that he wasn't sure he knew what was being conversed.

"Where's your brother?" He pat Ezraeil on the, a gesture loved by him and known to calm him immensely.

"I am right here." He failed to notice his brother was in fact sulking by the sofa Alic lied on. He was curled up with his knees to his chest, head on folded arms on top of his legs. His wild hair seemed so much more tamed than when he last saw him. Small cuts littered the scantly clad boy. Some fresh, some starting to heal. It was an unusual situation.

Anaru had a knack for keeping his skin as smooth, if not smoother, than his mothers, taking great pride in his child like shape. Why were there cuts all over him like that? Had his Father done that?

"Anaru-." Ezraeil moved off his brother so the other could cautiously approach his other brother.

"Don't." Anaru growled filling the air with a dark unhappiness.

"Anaru. He did this?"

Anaru refused to answer. Alic sat next to his brother as Ezraeil brought over some sort of human bandages. Alic started cleaning the wounds before prompting Anaru to properly seal them off. Anaru didn't acknowledge he heard a word. So he tied the cloth on some of the larger gashes then pulled both children into his lap.

"Mother is fine. I promise you this." Ezraeil was first to hug his brother back.

"How do you know?" Anaru sniffed, curling into his caretaker.

"Because she is our mother. She just will be." He knew without a shadow of doubt that his mother was in good hands.

* * *

Ereshkigal

" _Dear, would you please relax?"_

" _No way, Eima! This is too much fun! Chase me, Alic!"_

" _Chase yourself."_

" _Eima! Tell him to chase me!"_

" _Alic, indulge your brother."_

" _Fine."_

 _The sun felt like pure bliss on her skin. She sat gently on the picnic blanket letting the cool breeze flow through her loose locks. Her emerald irises watched as her eldest reluctantly stood to follow after his brother. Her middle child had his head on her lap, enjoying the sun bathing nap. She had laced together daisies and out a crown on each of her sons. Ezraeil loved it, saying he was Persephone, Alic didn't seem to mind, her middle would protest greatly once conscious._

" _Eima, look!" She turned to Ezraeil on Alic's shoulders. "I'm so tall!" She gave a chuckle, looking down at the waking child._

" _Mmph. You guys are loud." He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eye while grumbling in Maori._

" _And you have strange sleeping habits." Alic muttered._

" _As do you." Ereshkigal laughed._

" _Eima! What did they say?" Ezraeil frowned._

" _That they are some of the strangest boys known to Gods." Ezraeil laughed, squirming to be put down. He ran over to Anaru, tackling him to the blanket. The two grunted and wrestled till Alic picked both up, effectively separating the two._

 _The Goddess laughed, feeling the breeze once more._

* * *

Her body was sore. Any small movement felt like a never-ending hell. It was nice to just lie on the dirt without a care. They had done the impossible and she deserved to not move for an hour. No healing herself, no speech, nothing to obscure the serenity of this moment. Bask in their glory.

She could sense them all with no interruption. Zeus and Hera were by Poseidon to her north, the eight tails moving away from the destruction site, and God with a few of her angels by the humans. A few of the other Gods were helping Tsunade, picking the humans out the soils. But silence surrounded the four on the ground, a soft breeze caressing the hair and skin. Craning her neck was the most painful physical experience she'd endured. Naruto at her left smiling at the warm sun. His mother sat with his head on her lap, fingers stroking blond spikes. Sasuke was less than enthused, choosing to lie at her right, a bit of dried blood on his scowling face. Ereshkigal looked back towards the sky, a smile of her own forming.

"If that is not the most reckless display of showboating," Zeus sat by her head, a tired Hera leaning on his arm. Poseidon had joined them to, but next to his nephew, poking his ribs to check the damage.

"You know that hurts, stop causing unnecessary discomfort." Sasuke groaned, too worn out to fight back.

"Just making sure you are you." His uncle flopped down, long hair falling into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke attempted to swat it away but was met by a startling, sharp soreness in his arm. "You are the worst."

It was noiseless once more. Sakura closed her eyes in hopes to replenish her energy.

"Your sons are-." Hera started.

"Can wait. I cannot stand." Sakura struggled to look at her human. "You are you, right?"

Sasuke kept his eyes sealed, the rise and fall of his chest her only indication he had not passed. "I think so. Susano'o's power is no longer around."

"But why?" Zeus piped up from behind his sexualized book.

Sasuke thought. "His family was in danger, I was the best way to execute his vendetta."

Ereshkigal smiled again. "Now that he is free, he and his siblings shall be reborn."

Sasuke grunted back. Sakura sat up with trouble only to topple onto Sasuke's evidently broken ribs. "That really hurts."

"My apologizes, but." She couldn't help it. They had won. Ranginui was dismembered and limbs incinerated, soul being taken on by the ever-calm Madara. Madara was the only one next to Sakura who could posses such a being without being overtaken. Uranus' soul has slipped off, surely a problem for another day. For now, the Mesopotamian Goddess wanted nothing more than to kiss Sasuke senseless. And senseless was how she did do it. He never once complained. As far as Sasuke thought, he had earned such a display of affection. Even if he wanted her off, he didn't have the strength to move her.

"Let's go home." Ereshkigal whispered.

"Aa."

* * *

"Eima!" The sudden invasion of sound was not unwelcomed. She had missed that voice, that sweet melodic wave of her youngest son's cry. Although aching, Sakura limped to her baby, feeling Kakashi's hand under her arm to help steady her. He carefully hugged his mother as if knowing she hurt. Choked out cries as he coughed and sobbed.

"My son. Oh my baby." Sakura fell to the ground, scooping the boy into her arms and kissing every space on his face. Alic stood next to them only to be dragged down by his mother into the, now, group embrace. "My boys." She kissed both boys relentlessly. "You're safe." The pair laughed, hugging and kissing her back. They released her to attack their father-like figures, Zeus and Poseidon.

Anaru looked sullen, straying from the fray, blazing irises down casted. Her anger rose at the sight of her middle child. Tattered cloth barely covering his marred skin, hair tangled, dried tears streaked on his cheeks.

Wobbly, Sakura made her way to him. "Anaru." He did not acknowledge her. "Anaru." She gave more sternly only to be ignored. She snarled. Before her judgment could tell her not to, she had backhanded her child, angry growls rumbling from her heaving chest. She then yanked him into her arms, fresh tears leaving both parties. "Never. Never do this to your family and me again do you understand? I thought I lost you. What would I do then? I was so afraid. Don't do this to me ever again." Anaru just nodded. "My darling boy. I love you. Don't ever think otherwise."

Anaru sobbed, clinging to his mother. "I love you so much."

* * *

Short chapter today

Longer chapter will be posted later on Monday. I squeezed Chapter 24, 25, and 26 into just one large epilogue.

So final Chapter soon!


	24. A Promise That Doesn't Need Words

Ereshkigal

It was final. Set in stone and not to be stepped on. She was heartbroken.

After the war, she had spent her days in the underworld, cleaning after her ex lover and child. She reestablished the souls in their rightful world with the help of her sons of course. Ereshkigal had so much to do she couldn't even make time for her favorite human. They needed a new council first and foremost; pick the next vessels for the released Gods, a stronger sealing method for both Uranus and Ranginui. Anaru had to be punished of course, but no punishment seemed great enough. Minds of humans also had to wiped, a standing law in the world of Gods.

But she chose to ignore those problems in favor of her world. Seeing as that Anaru was unsatisfied with his rule, she gave him the West, where she held souls that escape in the past, to rule alongside of the East. That left the Goddess with free time to get the rest of her life together.

The new council held most of its original members. But due to the passing or Saa, Shiva and Minerva, they had to make their own decisions. Ereshkigal was chosen to lead them in meetings. She wanted nothing to do with her new title, snarling whenever they addressed her as "Head of Council". It made Zeus giggle. Their first meeting was what made the female so sick.

She spent her days in the underworld, watching over her sons and souls. She didn't care to use her orb to gaze into the world of the living; it was far too painful of a practice.

* * *

" _Ereshkigal, care to start this meeting?" Poseidon cooed._

" _Don't you have fish to make love to?"_

" _Don't be so crass, until the elders can regenerate themselves you are new leader." Zeus flicked a page in his book._

' _Fine, discuss." She growled._

" _How do we go about Uranus and Ranginui? Ranginui cannot live in Zeus forever and Uranus slipped away." Baas spoke first._

" _Uranus is our priority," Zeus was still in his book. "I can deal with the spoiled prince."_

" _Where would he sneak off too?" Shizune whispered. They were use to not hearing her during council gatherings, so it was a rare treat to listen to the angel._

" _That's for Thor, Odin and Baas to figure out." Ereshkigal smiled. "I require weekly updates."_

" _For hater of your title you sure do abuse your power." Thor grumbled._

" _Get it done." She said solemnly._

" _We must wipe memories." God muttered, "Human's aren't bright enough to know of our existence."_

" _I veto." Odin murmured. "Human's are our greatest allies. They at least deserve knowledge of our being."_

" _I disagree." Izanagi put a hand to his chin. "It could be very dangerous to their likelihood. They already fight over religion."_

" _Aye." Thor nodded. "Ereshkigal, you, Zeus and Poseidon are out elders now, how shall we proceed?"_

" _Wipe them. I am okay with that." Zeus grumbled, under his breath groaning about how he was not that old._

" _I agree." Poseidon looked over to the Goddess._

" _I do not."_

" _You? Queen of hating the living?" Baas gaped._

 _Ereshkigal sighed, not seeing a point in explaining her reasoning._

" _We know you love him, but it was a mistake introducing him to our world." Zeus put the book down to give her an even stare. Ereshkigal shrunk into her seat, guilt eating away at her. It had been since she first made contact with him. She had regretted the way she included him into her life so easily without thinking of the consequences. These consequences had almost cost him his life._

" _I love you dearly Ereshkigal, but I am more inclined to protect my family. You know what must be done." Poseidon had a hint of sadness in his tone. He was also right. She would have to let him go._

* * *

So she sat in her study, working tirelessly over her world, trying to quell the throbbing pain that threatened to break her.

* * *

Sasuke

"Great job out there Uchiha! You're a natural." Sasuke grinned inwardly. The praise he had gotten for the past few months was well worth the heatstroke he was about to have. He had taken Kohona Lightning up on their offer for a spot on their professional soccer team in December. As he walked out into the July heat, Sasuke kept hearing the honored words from his teammates swirl in his head. The breeze picked up a bit as he made his way to his shiny new 610 horsepower, 8-piston front brakes, V10 engine Audi r8. Dark blue of course. As much as he loved weaving in and out of traffic with this badass, he still stayed humble by driving his truck most days, which he put a new engine in to make it just as badass.

Even though he wasn't actually playing on the team just yet, the season hadn't started; he was still treated like a celebrity. Girls wore his jersey number with Mrs. Uchiha customized on the back, the paparazzi took pictures of his every move, and the news outlets were dogging him about what he'd bring to the team. Sure he still had the same habits from before the fame. He still ate ramen on Wednesdays with Naruto, still smoked a pack a day, still couldn't breathe on his own, and still had anxiety attacks, but you could never tell. He never once showed that side to the public.

His father didn't take it too well. He had yelled, cursed and screamed till Sasuke said he was still taking classes at the university. Fugaku could accept that for now, but he still expected his son to become a doctor after soccer. Sasuke reluctantly agreed. His mother on the other hand had beamed with so much motherly pride at his contract signing. He thought her face would be stuck in a permanent smile for years to come. She threw a gigantic party on his behalf just a week before. His brother had even told him he was proud he stood up for himself and gone as far as to quit his job and move to the US to become a chef. Sasuke could admire that.

Naruto got married in January, being a groomzilla the entire month of December. Hinata with her kind nature didn't speak up much, so her husband did, loudly. They had gotten the wrong flowers, evoking the blond's wrath. Sasuke found asshole Naruto enjoyable. They two fought less, surprisingly during those times. Sasuke would tell him he was being a dick and Naruto would become self-conscious and knock it off. Yes, asshole Naruto was self-conscious.

With all Sasuke's fame, he had earned many suitors of both male and female variety. That's how he met his now girlfriend. She had pretty violet hair that he was sure she dyed often, and shiny light brown eyes. Ami was the perfect girl for him, being an ex girlfriend anyway. She kept the hordes of fans as bay with her jealous personality and violent behavior. His parents didn't care for her and his friends even less. Whenever they were together, she made it seem as though no one could address Sasuke directly. If someone were to ask a question, Ami would answer immediately, scoffing as if it were a stupid inquiry in the first place. She was also a heavy drinking, and when she drank she was even more erratic. She had the thought that Sasuke was a cheater and would accuse him of such doings in front of many people.

He thought of leaving her again, but didn't want to have a recreation of the first time they broke up. Crazy girls are the worse to dump. They were fickle anyway; she'd leave him in a week for two weeks or so then beg for him back. No one was quite sure why Sasuke did this, not even him, but something attracted him to her.

Sasuke made his way through the halls to his flat, fatigue washing away the ego. He could hear Ami yelling at someone once he was at his door and sighed. She was always yelling.

"I'm home." A warm embrace met him once he stepped over the threshold. Ami's overpowering perfume clogged his lungs.

"Sasuke, you're home! Naruto is being mean to me!" Sasuke patted her head then locked eyes with his blond best friend.

"She can't take a joke." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ami."

"I hate being alone with him!" She sobbed.

"Ditto." Naruto had a controller in his hand, noises of a shooting game in the background. Sasuke sighed once more, removing Ami's hold from his waist.

"Naruto, be nice. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sasuke sat down on his leather couch, taking the sweaty controller before tossing it promptly back at Naruto.

"I thought you'd be home sooner, but it's Wednesday, so..."

"Shit, let me change, we'll go."

But he was stuck in his seat. Ami was perched on his lap giving him her pout. "You're leaving?"

Sasuke placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "It is Ramen Wednesday."

"But you promised me a date night."

"I did?"

"Yes. You always spend time with Naruto. Stay home."

"Wait," Naruto glanced around the apartment. "You moved in? You let crazy move in? Did you also show her where the knifes were?"

"Naruto..."

"Just curious."Ami let out an exasperated groan, flipping off the blond. She then resumed her pout at her boyfriend.

"Are you cheating on me with Naruto?"

Naruto's laugh broke the awkward silence. Naruto laughed hard enough to fall from the couch. "Oh my, oh my that is new." Sasuke was less amused.

"Ami, what?"

"You are! You dirty scumbag! How dare you, with a married man!" She stood, storming out the room. Sasuke heard his door slam, a few things clattered then the door opened. Her heels clacked on the tile as she made her grand exist. "Don't you dare call me! We are through this time, Uchiha!" The wood could've splintered by sheer force of her tantrum. Naruto laughed again.

"Let's just go before she changes her mind."

"Sure thing, baby."

"I give her a week." They sat at the bar of Ichiraku, Sasuke downing his third cup of whiskey. He had seven text messages and twenty missed calls and they had only been there an hour.

"You give her too much credit." The grumpy ravenett muttered. Naruto sympathetically patted his friend shoulder.

"The fact you let her move in is beyond me. And you didn't tell me? And to think we shared each other's first kiss and I'm not even important enough to tell you were admittered to Kohona Institution? Because you have to be crazy to let her live there."

"Admitted? Naruto, please, think carefully of your words, see if they are in your range then use them. And ever bring that up again I will leave you on this floor with less teeth."

"How dare you!" By this time they had attracted a crowd. "I gave you the best years of my life and you just throw them away like I'm some... some... floosy! I thought you loved me!"

"Naruto, I swear on your life if you do not stop I will hurt you."

"Hurt me? You already did! It's bad enough you feel in love with another, but now you want me to just forget the best moment of my life?"

"Naruto. I swear on my life and yours I will break your bones." Whispers of the supposed abusive relationship fell on Sasuke like bricks. Naruto gave a look of disgust.

"You always do this, I promise to do better and you ignore me!"

Ayame, who was behind the counter, snickered. "Are two breaking up? I'd be sad, you two are my best customers."

"Do not encourage him." She refilled his glass, smiling kindly. Naruto had calmed significantly to high five the ramen chef's daughter. The crowd had thinned after a minute or two, leaving Sasuke to drown his liver.

"Is this seat taken?" Both boys glanced over to the female asking to be seated next to Sasuke. Long pink hair fell in endless layers over her right shoulder. Her jade irises were alight with a friendly smile adorning her pink lips. Her skin was tinted softly in the suns rays, voice as sweet as a freshly picked cherry.

"Not at all!" Naruto shouted before Sasuke could say no. "I'm Naruto, and you probably have seen dick head over here on TV."

A blank look crossed the girl's angelic face. "I'm afraid I haven't. Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Naruto and 'dick head'." She had the lightest of laughs.

Naruto barked. "She called you dick head!"

"If you yell in my ear one more time, dope, I will slam your head into this counter."

"Don't mind him, he's grumpy, his ex girlfriend is psycho."

"Oh, just break up?"

"Terrible, she was throwing shit, saying crazy things like he was gay and what not."

"Oh my." Sakura looked horrified, a hand to her lips.

A familiar feeling crept into Sasuke's mind. He could place where he had seen this girl before, if he had anyways. That hair would be hard to forget.

"Do you go to KU?" Naruto kept the conversation flowing.

"I do, I enrolled there last June. Do you both attend?"

"I do, I'm working on becoming a junior senator. Sasuke doesn't. He's a big soccer player now."

"Oh! Sasuke Uchiha? My dormmate talks about you constantly, but I am not a Kohona fan."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Suna, born and raised."

Both boys made a noise of disgust. "Sparrow fan."

"Damn right! And we're taking ya'll down!"

They shared a laugh as Ayame poured Sasuke another drink. "What can I get you?" She looked to Sakura.

"What ever is on tap tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

They spent a few more hours together, talking like long lost friends. Sakura was a mythology major who moved from Suna after her parents died. She spoke several languages and knew a about each deity known to man. She wasn't big on hard alcohol, but could drink beer till the cows came home, had the same dirty smoking habit and a sailor's mouth. She was friends with Ino and roommate to Karin. That would explain why her roommate spoke so highly of Sasuke.

"That's my cousin, biggest crush on Teme here." Naruto was on his fourth bowl of beef ramen, slurping loudly.

"I figured she did. Posters are so creepy." Sasuke tensed.

"What?"

"You heard me, posters. Full body sized posters of your face all over her walls. I don't step foot into the room."

Naruto cackled endlessly. Sasuke's compromised comfort brought him great joy.

"Lovely." Sasuke wasn't sure he could get that mental image from his mind.

"Damn, it's late. I should get going." Naruto finished his bowl quickly and paid. "Hinata wants to watch some dorky vampire movie tonight."

"One-eight hundred I didn't ask." Sasuke sipped his water, Ayame cutting him off after his sixth glass.

"Bye Teme, and Sakura just tell Ino if he was mean to you, I'll beat him senseless."

"Yes sir."

Things got silent once the blond was gone. Sasuke wasn't one to just speak to females for any length of time alone. But Sakura didn't seem to mind, happily watching the bar television. She herself had four beers before opting for a tall glass of lemon water. Sasuke took this time to actually dig into his mind. He swore he had seen her somewhere, sometime in the past. He wasn't a believer of past lives, but at the moment was contemplating such a phenomenon.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She laughed, meeting his hazy obsidian eyes.

"Sorry. Have we met before?"

Sakura looked at the clock a moment then rose from the bar stool. "You have no idea, Meus Princeps." And with that she walked away. Sasuke blinked a few times. What had just happened? And why did he feel the sudden urge to never leave her side? Was this what they called love at first sight?

* * *

Ereshkigal

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very."

"But Eima..."

"Oh darling, that does not mean I stop being your mother."

"But..."

She put her hand on Ezraeil's should, gazing lovingly into his violet irises. "My love, I will still be your mother."

"Okay. May we visit often?"

"Of course. Be good for your brothers?"

He nodded. Anaru had his arms crossed over his chest, defiantly refusing the tears in his dark eyes. "You two, Anaru."

"No shit." She gave a weak smile before hugging him. Alic was smiling wildly, eager to hug his mother.

"I will take care of them, promise."

"Thank you, my oldest." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you ready Ereshkigal?" Poseidon frowned, hoping her mind would change.

"It's Sakura, and yes. I am very ready." With one sad, tearful glance at her children she sniffed. "I am ready to revoke my Goddess privileges."

"You shall be implanted into Kohona University, roommates with a Karin Uzumaki and friend to Ino Yamanaka. Their memories have already been altered to accommodate you. As a special request on Zeus' behalf, you shall keep your memories." Poseidon bit into his thumb, producing a small bit of blood. He drew with it over Ereshkigal's face and arms. "Please. Be good to him."

"You have nothing to worry about, my friend. He is my sun, moon and stars."

* * *

Sasuke

He has seen her often, casting aside Ami for the rest of his life. Some force of other worldly magic gravitated him to the gorgeous creature. He often found himself with her after practice, having met her at the ramen shop again and exchanging numbers. He couldn't sleep unless he had called her, couldn't focus on class (which she had him enroll in) unless she was studying with him, couldn't practice perfectly unless she had wished him luck. It was sickening how dependent he was on the girl.

He still couldn't place where he knew her from, but had a wave of deja vu when she joined him for his morning practice at the park.

It was the Friday before his birthday. He was kicking the soccer ball aimlessly until he kicked it too far, the ball rolling down the hill. He remembered this happening countless times before, making him question why he practices on the hill. When he went to retrieve his dumb ball, Sakura was standing in between a tree and man. The man was heckling her to show him that her hair was in fact naturally pink in the nastiest way possible. Sasuke, like the gentlemen he was, kicked the perv in his face.

"Well, well, then. Thank you." She clapped. "I'm forever indebted to you. You have my loyalty."

"Something tells me you are a beacon of unwanted attention." Sasuke glared.

"How could you guess?" She kicked the ball over to him. He kicked it back begrudgingly. She laughed. "This wont be the last time you'll save me you know?"

"I was afraid of that." Sasuke shook his head, intercepting the ball from her.

"Unfair, I wasn't paying attention." Sasuke laughed, maneuvering the ball all around her.

"Keep up."

Whatever you call this, Sasuke was happy to have her around. She was slowly becoming the love of his life. They spent quiet nights at his place just talking for hours and hours, eating junk food or watching movies. There was one night things had gotten a little out of hand. Sakura had gotten made at him for the bra she found in one of his drawers. He had a really tough time explaining whom it belonged to when she found more than one. And the panties were a nice touch.

Once he calmed her down enough, he offered to let her burn the garments, whish she did happily. And when Ami came back to claim those clothes, Sakura informed her that they were ash in the bottom of the trash. Sasuke didn't mind one bit when Sakura had threatened the girl that is she ever came close to her man she would not hesitate to cut her fingers off. He really enjoyed when she said the same to Karin.

Lee had taken a special likening to Sakura however, the two becoming fast friends, joining him Tenten and Neji on adventures to stores and dinner. Sasuke didn't mind, knowing Lee only had good intentions.

Ino and Sakura were a hot mess together, though. Sasuke could do without that evil in his life. They had been friends when Ino lived in Suna in her younger years, being just as nasty then as now. They called one another 'Pig' and 'Billboard Brow' for good measure. They were into one-upping, like he and Naruto, but in the worse way. Sasuke recalled the drinking game they played one night, leading to him having to carry the girl back to his place. She was sick for most of the next day into the night. And sick Sakura was clingy.

His parents had taken a special liking to her. His mother doted so hard on her it was gross and his father seem to take an interest in her studies. Sakura went into her advance knowledge of Gods and monsters. They just loved how intelligent she was, that she spoke so many languages, knew a bit on different cultures and was so very humble about it all. She even charmed the pants off his uncle, and that was hard to do for an outsider. Madara had told him bring her around to family dinners more, she was, in his words, 'a breath of fresh air'. Itachi could also talk politics with her, which she was knowledgeable in along with sports and law enforcement.

She slid so perfectly in his life, he thanked whatever God was listening.

He had found his own personal Goddess.

* * *

Ugly sobbing you guys. I am so thankful for all the love and support you have given this story. I want to personally thank (Like I don't already) to my Yamora, you have the greatest reviews and let me know what's really going on. I would also like to thank my guest that reviewed and got me off my lazy tush and writing. You guys are a treasure. Thanks for reading Mother!


End file.
